Times of Change
by Stefi Delly
Summary: Traditions are generally respected and followed, generation through generation. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy enter their first year of Hogwarts, with mixed feelings under the expectations that old traditions bring.
1. Traditions

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

Niyah... hello. I'll get around to updating my KFP fic, if any of y'all were wondering 'bout it...

Anyway, after I completed rereading the series, I decided I'll give making a fanfic of it a shot. Now, as far as plots go, I've a small number of scattered ideas wandering in my mind, one of which is Bellatrix gave birth to Voldy's son between the 6th and 7th books... but it's just an idea. Others are students getting a little too interested in the Dark Arts and forming their own gangs and causing trouble.

I'm still collecting and considering ideas. Now, my plan though is to focus on Albus and Scorpius, probably switching between their perspectives every chapter or so.

I'd appreciate your thoughts ^_^

This chapter takes place 'round the time of the Epilogue and onwards, only in Scorpius's POV.

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**Traditions**

* * *

"Dad… that… wasn't that Harry Potter looking at you?"

A young boy of eleven years old looked up at his father. It was then that he felt eyes on him and realized that the tall red-haired man was glaring at him. Suddenly uneasy, he moved closer to his father. He knew that man to be Ron Weasley, a close friend of Harry Potter's.

"Yes…"

Ron Weasley had stopped glaring at him and was speaking to a girl who must be his daughter. Scorpius Malfoy looked away from them to gaze up at his father.

It looked like Draco Malfoy wished to say more, but then changed his mind. Instead, he said, "Try to stay out of trouble. We'll send you sweets and letters, alright?"

A little disappointed that his father had, as usual, been unwilling to talk about Harry Potter, Scorpius resisted the urge to make any retort. "Alright… Thanks…"

Waving goodbye to his parents, Scorpius dragged his trunk off with him. With difficulty, he just barely managed to get it onto the train. While struggling with his trunk, he thought he saw some students staring at him and whispering among themselves.

He wasn't sure, but he could guess why. Though his father was never willing to discuss it, Scorpius knew that many from his family were Death Eaters, devoted supporters of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. No doubt there were children whose parents were still weary of pure-blood families that supported the Dark Lord.

That thought wasn't a comforting one.

Moving along the compartments, with growing disappointment and uneasiness as the train began to move, he seemed to find no compartment that was not full, occupied by older students, or occupied by glaring students.

After what to his nerves felt like hours, a compartment door slid open as he went past it.

Dread filled him when he saw two people standing in front of him. What did they want? Unmistakably, one was the Weasley girl, with her bushy red hair and school robes. Did her father tell her to do something to him?

Scorpius gulped.

The second person was the very image of Harry Potter… just… without the glasses. Scorpius's father was never clear when the subject was himself and Harry Potter. One thing he was sure of though was that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter weren't friends.

The girl seemed unsure, her look showed distrust… but there was something else there too… a friendlier look…

"Do you wanna come in?" surprising him, the Potter boy gestured towards their compartment.

"We… we saw you when his brother James went out to join his friends…" the Weasley girl piped up. "Then we notice you passing by a few times…"

Scorpius wasn't sure what to say while he watched the Potter boy nod quietly, confirming what Weasley said.

"If… if everywhere else is full… we've still got room…" Potter stepped inside, leaving him room to enter.

Still at a loss for words, Scorpius went in. He sat down, keeping his trunk close. For a few moments, he stared at his shoes while the two sat across him. When he finally looked up, he saw the girl's brown eyes glaring disapprovingly while the boy's green eyes observed him with quiet curiosity.

"Thanks…" when he finally spoke, the girl's expression softened somewhat. Scorpius too felt himself relax slightly. Her hair no longer looked like flames circling her now that she seemed less hostile.

"I'm Scorpius, by the way… Scorpius Malfoy." He extended a hand. He had decided against saying his second name. It was enough to know his odd first name without knowing his odd second name- Hyperion. Feeling defensive, he quickly added, "Don't laugh at my name!"

Potter smiled, shaking his hand, "I'm Albus Severus Potter, don't laugh at my name either."

Next Rose took his hand "Rose Weasley," then she added, "I suggest you two put on your school robes before we arrive. I mean think about it, we'll have little time to change when everyone's trying to get out and everything… right?"

"Er… right…" Scorpius looked at Albus, who said the same thing. Albus seemed about to say something when Rose spoke again.

"Al, have you seen my book? A History of Magic?"

"Sorry, I haven't… weren't you reading it just before Scor-"

"You're sitting on it!"

"What? I am? Oops!" Albus stood and gave the book to Rose before sitting back down. "Sorry, Rosie."

Without a word, Rose took the book, frowning and began to read.

"She loooves reading. I'm pretty sure she'll be top of our year, just like Aunt Hermione was." Albus had noticed Scorpius watching with amusement.

"Top of the year?"

"Yes, mom was intelligent and responsible." Rose spoke without lowering her book to look at them. "I don't want to be the one breaking out of a tradition."

"So your family members were all smart?" Scorpius asked.

"Well…" her tone wasn't so certain anymore as she lowered her book, "Mom's parents were dentists… I assume you have to be really smart to be able to understand the anatomy of the mouth… stuff like that…"

Dentist? Anatomy of the mouth? What was she talking about? She was making Scorpius feel stupid. He didn't enjoy the feeling…

"Aunt Hermione's parents were Muggles, they knew how to fix teeth…. toothaches… that sort of stuff… without magic." Al explained.

Scorpius nodded, though he still found the idea of not using magic bizarre.

"Well anyway… the point is I want to be just as good as mom was when she was our age." Rose concluded before returning her attention to her book.

"Yeah… well… I hope I turn out just as good as dad…" Al told Scorpius. "I mean… not… y'know killing a really really really evil wizard or anything… but he's great at Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"That's… cool." Scorpius managed to smile but failed to put much enthusiasm into his tone. Fidgeting uncomfortably, he avoided Albus's eyes. Traditions… if indeed traditions ought to continue, parents' footsteps to be followed by their children… Scorpius wasn't sure he wanted to… almost every relative of his was fascinated by the Dark Arts and joined Lord Voldemort's forces.

Most of them ended up dead, imprisoned in Azkaban, regarded with suspicion by most of the Wizarding community… or a combination of the three.

Those fates weren't very tempting.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius looked up when Al called his name.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He faced the window. "Yeah, I'm fine."

In the silence that followed, the two boys looked out the window while Rose read.

When the food cart arrived, Albus and Rose bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and some Cauldron Cakes. Scorpius got a Chocolate Frog which he didn't have the appetite to touch anyway.

They weren't speaking anymore, but Scorpius still felt Albus eyeing him every so often.

What? Was it such a big deal that he didn't want to follow his family's footsteps like they so obviously wanted to?

But then… maybe it was…

He had grown so used to the silence that when a voice echoed through the train, Scorpius nearly jumped out of his seat. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

While Albus and Scorpius pulled on their robes, Rose put away her book. "Well I told you to prepare earlier, didn't I?"

Scorpius put his hands in the pockets of his robes, to hide that they were shaking. Would the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin?

Not that it was such a horrible thing… His father had said that the most cunning, resourceful and determined ended up in Slytherin. Those were good traits, weren't they?

But what if he wasn't in Slytherin? What if he ended up in Hufflepuff? Some people said that Hufflepuffs were hardworking and fair… but the way his father talked about the House… he said they were practically the 'leftovers'. His view had been if the resourceful and determined go to Slytherin, the smart go to Ravenclaw and the brave go to Gryffindor… the rest went to Hufflepuff.

Would Scorpius's family think he wasn't good enough to go to any of the Houses, that he'd be a leftover Hufflepuff?

He didn't really think he'd be in Ravenclaw… Rose sounded more likely to go there…

Gryffindor… the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry was no secret. Would his family hate him if by some weird chance, he ended up in Gryffindor?

Glancing at the other two, Scorpius noticed that they were just as nervous he was as they made their way toward the door together.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years, come over here!"

There was the huge form of the one his father had described as a giant, half-breed oaf. The man was twice the size of any other, with a tangled mane of black hair that looked like it was graying somewhat, but in the darkness, it was hard to tell. As intimidating as Scorpius found the big man, he didn't want anyone to see his fear, so he followed Rose and Albus, both of whom seemed comfortable enough in the way they approached the man.

"Well hello there Al, Rosie!"

Scorpius stared at them when the big man greeted the two.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Al and Rose greeted him in return.

Hagrid smiled at the pair, and after rounding up the rest of the first years, he led them down a steep, narrow path.

"You know him?"

"Yeah!" Al answered, "Our parents were friends of his."

"He's really nice once you get to know him; we invite him to dinner sometimes, together with Al and his family."

"Oh…" Somehow, he doubted their words. From what he could recall, Hagrid had let a hippogriff claw his father's arm when he was in his third year. And there was also a time he crossbred dangerous creatures and had his class care for them.

Growing more and more uneasy with each unsteady step he took down the path, Scorpius hid how he felt from the other two. Just because they had no problem with the half-giant, that didn't mean that he wouldn't too.

"Whooaaaa…" The path opened into the edge of a lake. It looked large and deep. The surface reflected the dark sky, dotted with several stars. He could not see the bottom.

But what was the most stunning sight was the castle on the other side of the lake. It was majestically large, with towers that reached for the sky, lights shown from the multiple windows.

"Four to a boat, no more'n that unless ye wanna sink!" Hagrid pointed to boats that they were meant to ride across the lake.

The three of them were joined by a somewhat chubby boy with blonde hair, whom Scorpius didn't know. Few words were exchanged among the students as the boats glided over the lake. Scorpius himself was satisfied with staring in awe at Hogwarts instead of talking to his companions on the boat.


	2. Sorted

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

Meh, I hoped for reviews, but I'm happy RedCloakedMaiden added this to their story alerts list. Thank ya! :D

Chapter three will come as soon as I can manage. Reviews would get it up sooner though :P

Thanks also to my friend Paula, who helped me proofread

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Sorted**

* * *

Nervousness was clearly written on the faces of many of the first years as they entered the castle. They were greeted by a blonde-haired man in black robes with gold fastenings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" his voice was friendly. It calmed Albus somewhat. "You go and take your place at the table, Hagrid, I'll take it from here." He smiled at Hagrid before addressing them again. "There's a start of term feast every year, which is right after the Sorting Ceremony. You will be sorted into different Houses according to certain traits that are common within each House. I'm Professor Macmillan, Head of Hufflepuff-"

A snort came from somewhere at the back.

Albus looked over his shoulder to see a tall boy with black hair and thick eyebrows standing with his head held high, a look of disgust on his face.

"And your name is?"

"Mars Flint."

"Mr. Flint, despite many biases, I'd appreciate it if you…" Professor Macmillan's gaze swept over all of them as he said "all of you, understand that no House is more important than the other." The voice, so friendly earlier, had now adopted a colder tone. "However, there is a House Cup that is awarded to a House that has collected the most points by the end of the year. Good behavior and class participation can earn you points, bad behavior, rule breaking will cause you to lose your House's points. While you're at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family, so stick together, help each other." After a pause, he added, "But that shouldn't stop you from being friends with students from other Houses either."

"Oh, I hope I end up in Gryffindor…" Albus heard Rose's whimper to his left. "I can't bear to disappoint mom and dad…"

"You're not the only one…" It was Scorpius who had spoken.

Not for the first time, Albus wondered what Scorpius's family was like and what they expected of him. Several times, Albus and his siblings had overheard and at times even eavesdropped on their parents talking about Voldemort, Death Eaters… and the Malfoys.

From what little information he could piece together, Albus knew that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were school rivals, but then later on, when Draco Malfoy had been made a Death Eater, Albus's father began to feel more sympathetic than hateful.

Another thing he knew was that many among the Malfoy family were Death Eaters.

When people around him started walking, Albus's thoughts quickly leaped from Malfoys to the Houses. Of course, there was the wish to be in the same House as his parents and brother, but then… he couldn't forget what his father had said before he entered the train.

Slytherin wasn't all bad… and if Albus ended up in Slytherin, his parents had said that the House would have gained a good student, and they would think no less of him. Perhaps… perhaps he could indeed be the good student Slytherin would gain…

But then… Gryffindor… they were the brave… _although a bit reckless… _the thought was a sudden, random one. The stories they had heard about Gryffindor bravery… yes, they were admirable, how they could face their fears… Albus admired that… but still… Gryffindor bravery… it could be viewed as wild, reckless… dangerous.

Albus frowned. Where were those thoughts coming from?

Both his parents were from Gryffindor, and he admired them both. His own father, he saw as a role model.

Just seventeen years old, Harry Potter had willingly walked towards Lord Voldemort, ready to face death's gates.

Albus shuddered. He tried to picture himself doing the same thing, but found himself unable to. The idea of death scared him… Alright, he would die at some point in his life, Albus was smart enough to acknowledge that fact… though it didn't stop him from fearing death would come earlier than he'd like.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Good luck, Scorpius!"

Scorpius's nervous movement to his right and Rose's voice to his left snapped Albus out of his thoughts.

"The Sorting's started already?"

"Of course!" Rose snapped, "You had a blank look on your face the whole time, I wondered if that ghost that went through you did something to your mind!"

"A ghost went through me?" He just noticed transparent figures seated among the four tables, some conversing with the students.

"Urgh! You are so…" Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't understand you!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat, which looked old and ragged, even more so on Scorpius with his neatly kept robes, announced Scorpius's house. Scorpius who looked rigid with nervousness, visibly relaxed when his House was announced.

Smiling, he took off the Sorting Hat, placed it on the stool and went off to join the Slytherin table.

"Nott, Tricia."

A tall girl confidently made her way towards the stool. No more than a second after the hat was placed, it announced "SLYTHERIN!"

"Page… Peakes…" and whatever other names were sorted until finally…

"Potter, Albus."

Albus gulped and took tense, weary steps towards the hat. Sitting down, he placed it gingerly on his head. The hat dropped over his eyes, covering his vision.

The voice in ear startled him, "Another Potter, eh? Hmm… this one's trickier though… there's courage… but there is also patience, loyalty, dedication and that you value justice… but you fear death, don't you? Would rather preserve your life, perhaps? You're a little ambitious as well… determined to be as good as your father, aren't you?"

Albus could feel his heart hammering against his chest like a wild animal wanting to get out of a cage. He didn't know what House he wanted anymore. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, but feared he wasn't good enough. He didn't feel smart enough for Ravenclaw, although if he was, that wouldn't be a bad thing. He felt too ambitious to be in Hufflepuff, but perhaps he could be humble and hardworking enough… Did his ambition to become like his father make him an ambitious Slytherin? But he wasn't sure if he wanted to be out of place among his Gryffindor relatives.

Gryffindor…

_But I'm not brave enough_…

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What?" Dazed and in shock, Albus blinked as he took off the hat and was once again exposed to the brightly lit lanterns, as well as the faces of the other students.

"Albus? You? SLYTHERIN?!?" Even if people had begun to clap, and some Slytherins, Scorpius included were already cheering, James's voice was loud enough to be heard by most. He was standing, a look of shock on his face, brown eyes wide.

The crowd had grown silent to stare from James to Albus. Unable to bear the stares, Albus stared at the floor as he made his way towards the Slytherin table.

He took a seat next to Scorpius and shrank downwards, trying to be as small and unnoticeable as possible. It didn't work. They were all still… _staring_.

"SLYTHERIN?!" James repeated

"That is enough, Mr. Potter."

The voice was serious and scolding. Albus looked up at the Staff Table and saw that the speaker was an old, stern-faced woman with her hair in a tight bun. She was eyeing James with disapproval.

"But Professor-"

"Mr. Potter, understand that even if majority of the members of a family have been sorted into the same House, there are occasions when a member of the family is sorted into a different House." At some point, Albus noticed her glance at him, but he couldn't quite read her expression… was she also surprised… or disapproving?

"But-" under the stern glare of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, James fell silent and sat down.

The rest of the Sorting proceeded without interruption. Rose was in Gryffindor.

"Now that we're all settled among our own Houses-" McGonagall ignored James's voice as he loudly made a comment to his friends, that Albus didn't hear clearly, "Let us welcome a new year at Hogwarts and enjoy the feast we've all been waiting for!"

Plate upon golden plate of food appeared.

"Try not to think about it, Al"

He looked at Scorpius.

"I mean… if we're in Slytherin… then we're in Slytherin. Not much we can do about it now, right?"

Albus considered this. "You're right…"

After they stuffed themselves with food and their plates were cleared, McGonagall spoke again. "I would like to remind you all that magic is not allowed along the corridors. All the more, dueling in the corridors isn't allowed either. On the second week of this term, Quidditch tryouts will be held. Those who are interested should contact Madam Hooch. Also, the Forbidden Forest, quite obviously, is out-of-bounds. And if you do not wish to spend your free time having detention, I suggest you all follow the school rules. As it's now time for bed, off you go. Nighttime wanderings will not be tolerated."

Full and sleepy, too much so to feel stressed and troubled from the Sorting, Albus followed the other Slytherins down to the dungeons, led by a Prefect named Mike Higgs. They stopped at a wall, where Mike said "_Viperinae_."

The wall turned out to be a door, which led to a passage way. At the end was the common-room. It had a low ceiling, and was tinted in green because of the greenish lamps. Cozy looking green and black chairs could be found. Mike pointed out the corridor that led to the girls' dormitories and the corridor that led to the boys'. Along their corridor were doors. They entered the one with silver lettering that read "First Years."

After changing into his pajamas and mumbling good night to Scorpius, Albus collapsed onto his bed.


	3. First Day

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**Seven-Knives:** Yeah, last chapter was a little short... this one's much longer, hope you'll like it :) I think I had fun with this xD

Thanks for adding this to your faves, **Lady Dirsa** :D

And now for this chapter. I had finished half of it last night, and the other half this morning, but I didn't get to upload it 'till now...

I've already got part of chapter four written, so review, and it'll be up sooner ;)

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three**

**First Day  
**

* * *

"Well it seems you've all brought your books and ingredients, right?"

Scorpius nodded while some of his classmates muttered a barely audible "Yes, sir". Slytherin had double Potions with Gryffindor, and then later Charms with Ravenclaw and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. He and Albus picked a table with Rose.

Their Potions Master, and also the Head of their House was a fat, aging walrus of a man, but he acted with energy that gave the illusion that he may be younger than his appearance suggested.

Professor Horace Slughorn walked from one side of the classroom to the other. "At the start of every term, I always have a little prize for the student that can best prepare the potion I ask for. For your year, I made this-" He showed them a vial. "Strengthening Potion."

Scorpius's eyes followed the vial as Slughorn held it while moving his hands as he talked. "Some of you, I think will find creative uses for it. The name implies what it does. I'd like to give the winner of this potion a warning though- it's not permanent. Be sure that you're not lifting some great, heavy object moments before the potion wears off." Slughorn pocketed the vial then waved his wand. A cauldron appeared on his desk.

"I wonder if any of you can tell what potion this one is. It's a simple enough one."

Scorpius stood on tiptoe in an effort to get a better look at the liquid within the cauldron. He was surprised to find Rose's hand in the air.

Slughorn's walrus mustache twitched as he grinned, "Yes, Miss…?"

"Weasley." Rose answered "It's a Boil-Cure Potion, sir, made from dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills."

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn praised her, obviously pleased.

Scorpius and Albus gaped at her, and when Rose noticed, she said "Don't you two read your textbooks beforehand?"

Scorpius shook his head while Albus said "A bit…"

"Miss Weasley, eh? I take it Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are doing well?"

Rose nodded.

"Good! I taught them in their sixth year, you know." Slughorn smiled and paused, as if fondly recalling memories.

"Your mother had been decent at Potions, as I recall, and an excellent student in most other subjects." Slughorn continued, "But as I recollect, Harry Potter was the best at Potions. He won a Felix Felicis on our first Potions meeting." The Potions Master waddled closer to them, focusing on Albus. "You're a son of his, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir…" Albus spoke softly.

"Your grandmother was excellent at the subject, as was your father." Slughorn winked, "My boy, you've something to live up to! If you show your father and grandmother's talent, then I'll be sure it's in the genes."

As Slughorn droned on about Albus and Rose's families, Scorpius felt more and more left out.

"Well, anyway," After briefly telling them about a party he held more than twenty years ago, he went back on topic. "You have your ingredients and books with you, and the rest of this class to work on your cure for boils. I'll be going around, checking on your potions."

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, children of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley… What luck it was to be their tablemate. He, Scorpius Malfoy, descendant of Death Eaters… Was Slughorn deliberately pushing him into the shadows of the two friends he'd just made?

Sulky and miserable, Scorpius was determined to prove Slughorn wrong in glorifying Potter and Weasley while ignoring him, Scorpius. He followed the instructions on his textbook, taking his frustration out on the snake fangs as he crushed them.

"Er… Scorpius… don't you think you've crushed those snake fangs enough?"

"Huh?" Scorpius looked up at Rose. She was pointing at the fangs he was crushing. They were practically powder by now. Nodding coldly, he turned away from her and added them to his cauldron. "Yeah. Thanks."

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to pick a fight with and make an enemy out of Rose, but at the moment, in his irritable mood, he was willing to blame her for him being in the background while Slughorn showered them with their parents' gloriousness.

"Well done, Miss Weasley!"

Scorpius yelped when he accidentally jerked his hand and pierced a finger with one of the porcupine quills.

"Scorpius! Y-you okay?" Albus had taken his attention off his potion while horned slugs were being stewed to look at the blood on Scorpius's index finger. "Should you go to the Hospital Wing or something?"

"It's fine." Scorpius muttered through gritted teeth, pressing his finger against the cloth of his robes.

Then carefully, so his finger wouldn't touch the cauldron, he took it off the fire to add the porcupine quills.

He followed the instructions as faithfully as he could, but Rose had finished ahead of him.

"Miss Weasley here was the first to finish." Slughorn announced before his eyes fell on Scorpius "and it looks like Mr. Malfoy here came second- is that blood?"

Scorpius had failed in hiding his bleeding finger.

"From the porcupine quills sir."

Scorpius glared at Albus. It was humiliating enough to have been caught with a hurt finger without having his tablemate explaining how he got it. What idiot couldn't handle porcupine quills with care? Oh yeah. Him. Scorpius Malfoy.

Slughorn had noticed the look he had given Albus. "Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy. Students get pricked or cut all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Taking out his wand, he tapped Scorpius's finger with it. The bleeding stopped, the small wound closed, and the pain went away.

"Thank you, sir." Scorpius mumbled. Despite what Professor Slughorn said, he still felt annoyed with himself. None of the others seemed to have made the same mistake…

Just as the thought was on his mind, hissing filled the dungeon, the sound echoing as it bounced around the stone walls. Gasps and yells followed as a group of Gryffindors backed away from a potion that had gone wild, melting its cauldron and burning holes all over the table and the robes and shoes of those unfortunate enough to be too near. The student with the most burned robes, he recognized as Brady Finnigan from the Sorting Ceremony. He was yelling as boils began forming on his skin.

"Mr. Finnigan!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "You didn't take the cauldron off the fire before putting in the quills! Mr. Wood, accompany him to the Hospital Wing, will you?" Another Gryffindor nodded before helping Brady to the Hospital Wing.

After Finnigan and Wood left the class, Professor Slughorn observed the Gryffindors who had been next to them. "Was anyone else hurt?" when they shook their heads, he continued, "Alright then. Not to worry though, your clothes can be easily repaired when you send it out for laundry."

Scorpius passively watched his classmates finish their potions. The three of them had all finished. Albus was sitting quietly, while Rose was reading… or probably rereading her textbook. From what little he could hear of her voice, she was frantically muttering to herself as she double-checked if she prepared her potion correctly. Rolling grey eyes, Scorpius ignored her.

When everyone was finished, Slughorn examined their potions. Annoyingly, he made sure to reach their table last.

Biting his lip, he waited for Slughorn to comment about his potion. He said nothing, but Scorpius thought he saw him smile approvingly.

Then as he observed the potions of Albus and Rose, his reaction was the same for both- Raising his eyebrows and smiling, and then lowering his brows and frowning.

What could that mean?!

Still saying nothing, he then positioned himself at the front of the class.

He was smiling. "I must say, a number of you made it rather difficult for me to judge. Very difficult indeed." Slughorn laughed. "I'm still having a difficult time…" After pausing to look at his notes, Slughorn finally spoke. "I was watching the three on that table." Scorpius tensed when Slughorn pointed at their table.

_Me, not Rose. Me, not Rose… not Rose or Albus… not Rose or Albus… me…_

"They weren't talking to each other, it seemed. I'm quite certain there was most likely no cheating among them…"

Cheating?! _CHEATING?!_ Scorpius frowned. He made his potion all by himself! He didn't get any help from Albus or Rose! Well… maybe a bit from Albus… he had put in a quill or two while Scorpius was trying to stop his finger's bleeding… and when Rose told him he'd crushed the snake fangs enough… did that count as help?

"I award my potion to…"

Who?

_Who?!_

_WHO?!?!_

"I still can't decide…" Slughorn frowned at his notes as the class groaned along with Scorpius. The suspense was killing him! "Alright, alright, I've got it. Since she finished first- WEASLEY."

"UUUGHH!" Scorpius groaned in frustration.

"But I would have given it to Mr. Malfoy too. And Mr. Potter. But perhaps we should give Miss Weasley credit for her speed, right?"

At least he had gotten second place…

"Congratulations, Rose!" Albus grinned, patting Rose on the back. Rose was grinning and bouncing with delight as Slughorn awarded her with the potion.

"Congrats." Scorpius said quietly.

"Congratulations to you too, Scorp!" Albus patted his shoulder. "You were really close!"

Scorpius managed to smile. That was true… maybe next time he'd have better luck…

"Filthy halfblood won. She must've cheated to win that stinking potion. Her mudblood mother must've been the same." A voice was muttering furiously, not loud enough for Slughorn to hear, but loud enough that Scorpius heard it. And maybe Rose and Albus too. Scorpius looked to see that it was a Slytherin girl he recognized as Tricia Nott. Scorpius frowned. Yes, he felt some amount of bitterness and jealousy, but that was no excuse to be rude and insensitive. His father had taught him not to be as biased and cruel as his ancestors were.

"Who was that?" Rose whispered as the class began packing up books and things. She nodded at Nott, who was among the first to leave.

"She was sorted some time before I was… erm…"

"Tricia Nott." Scorpius reminded them.

"Yeah, that's her. I remember now."

"She is _so_ offensive!"

"Don't let her get to you, Rosie." Al spoke to Rose reassuringly.

"Yeah, she's just jealous of you." As he said it, Scorpius felt his own jealousy stirring. He tried to ignore it.

They followed the crowd to the Great Hall, where many students were already there. The Gryffindors and Slytherins parted to join their own Houses at their tables. "I'll be right back, I'll just talk to my brother."

"What? Alright. I'll save you a seat then."

"Honestly, Malfoy… Scorpius, I can call you that right? Or do you prefer Malfoy?"

Nott had come over to talk to him once Albus and Rose were gone. "Whichever." He told her.

"Well Scorpius then." She said. "I don't see why you hang out with trash like her! I mean… Potter… one way or another, that's understandable. His father was a powerful wizard after all. But bushhair? Are you crazy?"

"Can you just shut up?" Scorpius snapped, walking away from her and sitting as far from her as possible.

Scorpius placed his bag next to him, so that the space was reserved for Albus. He was watching them. Albus looked to be reasoning with his brother, trying to talk to him. Unfortunately, Albus's brother seemed determined to ignore him.

"Hey there, Malfoy!" Scorpius was startled as seemingly out of nowhere, a fifth year boy with a gleaming prefect badge on his chest appeared beside him, dumped his bag on his lap and put an arm about his shoulders. "Areson Flint's the name, you've met my little brother, I think. Anyway, what's your first name again?"

"S-Scorpius…" The firm grip Flint had on him made Scorpius uneasy. What did he want?

"I just wondered… that Potter boy's not here to be his daddy's little spy, is he?"

"What?" the answer confused him.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talkin' about. Is he one of us, or one of _them_?" Flint nodded his head at Albus, still trying to talk to his brother.

"If he was such a spy, why would it cause such a problem in his family?" Scorpius pointed at them. "Look at them!" Albus's brother's voice wasn't as loud as it was last night, but they could just barely hear him repeating what he had yelled last night- _Slytherin?!?_

"Hmm…" Flint seemed to be thinking before he finally said. "Good point. His brother still hasn't gotten used to the idea…" He chuckled, "Can't accept the fact that instead of being in reckless, silly Gryffindor, his brother's in almighty Slytherin, eh?"

"Areson, you're mad." A girl's voice made Scorpius and Flint turn their heads to the left. Sitting across them, a little to the left, was a fifth year girl with shoulder-length black hair. She looked heavily built.

"What's that supposed to mean, Georgia?"

"Areson Flint, are you crazy enough to suggest an _eleven year old boy_ would be made a _spy_? Don't you think they'd choose someone older, more experienced? Like a teacher or something?"

"Fine you've got a point, Georgie." That said, Areson Flint released Scorpius, stood up and walked off to join his brother on another part of the table.

"Don't mind Flint, he's always suspicious of people."

Scorpius nodded. "Okay."

"I'm Georgia Goyle. Don't laugh at my name, it was dad's idea." She extended a hand.

Scorpius shook it, unable to stop himself from grinning. "Fathers do pick odd names sometimes, don't they? I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yeah." She laughed, then pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Looks like your Potter friend's coming. I kinda feel sorry for 'im. Wonder what his parents think, don't you?"

Scorpius nodded. "I dunno if he's told them yet." He put his bag down on the floor, between his feet. "Hey, Al!"

Albus's voice was soft, and it tone's showed how upset he was. "Hi Scorpius…"

"Eat, it'll make you feel better." Georgia pushed a plate of chickens towards Albus.

For a quick second, Albus showed surprise, then he hid it. "Thanks… er…?"

"Georgia Goyle."

"Nice to meet you." He put two chicken legs onto his plate. "I'm Albus Potter."

Georgia nodded her head with a smile.

Scorpius helped himself once Albus started eating.

Then Al spoke again. "James is really upset… I mean like… he keeps saying I'm like a traitor to the family or something because the hat put me in Slytherin. Then I tried to tell him there's nothing wrong with me being in a different House. Then he started yelling… then…"

Al sighed.

"Don't worry so much, Albus. He'll get used to the idea, sooner or later." Georgia reassured him.

"Sooner would be nice…"

"Cheer up," Scorpius patted Albus's back. He didn't like seeing his friend so unhappy. "Professor McGonagall herself said it happens, that people can be in different Houses than their family. He just needs time to get used to it."

"Scorpius is right, Albus. He's just in shock. Don't let it ruin your day, alright? You've still got two more classes to get through, after all."

"Yeah…" Albus smiled. "Thanks, you two."

They ate without much talking, not that Scorpius had anything to say. He had never been that good at comforting people…

"Scorpius…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come with me to the Owlery after class? I didn't get to send a letter I wrote this morning. Unless James already told them, mom'n'dad still don't know about the Sorting."

"Sure!"

"Did you get to tell your parents yet?"

"Well… no…" He hadn't, although it wasn't like he was in a hurry. After all, his parents expected him to be in Slytherin, didn't they? "I'll send mine with you." He'd just write it later during class. Yes, that would make sense.

* * *

To my family,

Well, just like any other Malfoy, I was sorted into Slytherin. Our first day was pretty good. I made one of the best potions in the class on our first Potions lesson! Transfiguration wasn't bad, kinda boring coz we didn't do anything yet. We just got a lecture about whatsisname's laws. Charms was alright, we were practicing wand movements. We were supposed to levitate a feather if we could. Some kid's feather blew up. Embarrassing was when I made Professor Flitwick fly.

Love,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius admired his work. It had taken a few drafts. He had decided against saying 'second place' for the Potions thing. Once or twice, mentioned being friends with Albus Potter. But after his second or third letter, he changed his mind.

He tied the letter to a school owl's leg and watched it fly off.

"Did you mention you've been spending time with me?" he asked Albus.

"Erm… not really…" Albus said. "No… though probably Rose or James already told them."

Scorpius laughed. "I didn't tell my parents either."

* * *

**Georgia... it was a random name that came to my mind xD It was almost Gregoria, coz... Gregory Goyle... Gregoria xD **


	4. Out of Bed

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden:** Thanks for adding to yer favourites and alerts :D Haha, yeah, it'd be no fun to put Al in Gryffindor after that epilogue! xD What?! Georgie and Al? NO WAY xD Ew, I was thinking of her more as a _big_ sister xD literally...

This chapter isn't that long, but that's coz I've chapter five already written, and it's longer. But I won't upload it 'till I've gotten a review or two :P

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**Out of Bed  
**

* * *

_Dearest Mum and Dad…_

_I was going to send this sooner, but I didn't get the chance. Well… anyway… I miss you all… How's Lily? I bet she and Hugo have been getting into trouble to entertain themselves…_

_Haha…_

_I'm… unless you already knew from James or Rose…_

_…_

_…_

_I'm…_

_..._

_..._

_I'm in Slytherin._

_Hoping no one's mad or disappointed,_

_Albus_

* * *

Harry read the letter out loud as he lay in bed with his wife. The owl with the letter arrived earlier that evening. Right after, another owl arrived, carrying another letter. Harry and Ginny had settled down together to read the letters from their sons, starting with Albus's.

"So he's in Slytherin after all…" Ginny said quietly.

"Like I said, Slytherin would have gained a good student." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Ginny leaned her head against his chest. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Hmm?" Harry ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "He'll manage. He's a strong boy."

Ginny nodded, then she spoke again. "You don't think he's going to be hurt or bullied, do you?"

Harry thought about this before answering her. "I think Albus is smart and sensitive enough to be able to avoid conflict. Besides, I'm sure Neville's looking after him. Hagrid too." Then he added as the thought occurred to him. "Slughorn _is_ Head of his House! As old as he's getting, he's still a good wizard. And you know how he is. He'll make sure to be close to and protect Albus Potter."

Ginny smiled. "Oh yes, Slughorn will definitely be sure that the son of the Chosen One isn't harmed!"

Harry laughed. "Right!"

Next, they read James's letter.

* * *

**MOM! DAD!**

**I can't believe it! I mean… okay. I said it would happen, told you guys it would happen… But still! Is the hat crazy!?!**

**Okay, I dunno if you already got the news, but here it is-**

**ALBUS is in SLYTHERIN!!!**

**It's unbelievable!! Right? RIGHT?!?**

**SLYTHERIN!**

**He… like… went to _Slytherin!_**

**I knew he would! Wait… no… I didn't… but… I still said he would!**

**It's horrible, isn't it? _SLYTHERIN!!_**

**Your beloved son,**

**James Potter II**

**_--SLYTHERIN?!!?--_**

* * *

"He sure isn't taking it well…" Harry frowned after reading the letter.

"Makes me wonder how Rose is taking it too… we all know the way Ron talks to the children about Slytherin and the Malfoys. He_ loathes_ them. Then he acts like he expects the kids to loathe them too."

"True." He sighed. "How do we explain to him that Slytherin isn't all bad?"

"We'll think of something."

Harry was going over the words he planned to write to his sons when Ginny spoke.

"Let's write our replies in the morning. Sleep on it. It's getting late. And you're going to take Lily to Diagon Alley to see the pets, remember?"

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." Harry opened a drawer at his bedside table. "But wait just a sec." He pulled out an old piece of parchment and his wand. Pointing his wand at the parchment, he said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Slowly, a map of Hogwarts appeared. Scanning it, he was pleased to see Albus Potter in the dungeon, which was the Slytherin Common Room. He then checked a map of one of the towers- Gryffindor Common Room. Harry frowned. James Potter was nowhere there. "James is out of bed."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Help me find him." Spreading out the map on the bed, Harry searched the left side while Ginny searched the right.

"There he is!" Ginny pointed at a classroom on the second floor. "There's no teacher… so it's not detention."

"James Potter… Ben Zabini… Areson Flint…" Harry muttered the names of the people in the classroom. There were at least five people there not including James, but they were standing so close together, it was hard to make out their names. Zabini and Flint he could just barely read. The others, he couldn't make out. "I can't seem to see any Weasley, Jordan or any of James's usual friends." He looked at his wife. "What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know, but he's surely going to get a scolding letter tomorrow after the reassuring one!"

* * *

"I don't believe it! How could you, Malfoy? You loser!"

Albus and Scorpius, after they started on a Charms essay and decided to finish the rest the next day, had entered their room to be greeted by Mars Flint. Albus thought Flint had been sulky and moody since Potions, but he didn't really think much of it. His argument with James took up more of the space on his mind.

"Meaning?" Scorpius sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes.

Albus did the same on his own bed. Watching Flint, Albus was curious to know what his problem was.

"You let _WEASLEY _make a better potion than you! Why'd you let a stinkin' Gryffindor beat you? Slytherin ain't supposed to be second to those rash idiots!"

Albus was about to make a retort in defense of Gryffindor when their other two roommates spoke. He couldn't remember yet what their names were, since everyone was too sleepy to talk properly the night before, and too distracted and excited on their first day of lessons.

"Not to be _too_ rude, Mars…"

"But Marsy, honestly-"

"-it's not like you did too well at-"

"-Potions-"

"-either."

They were twins, Albus noted that both were rather small boys with sandy hair. One had blue eyes, the other had grey. That looked to be the only difference between them that Albus could notice.

Their comment angered Mars further. "Shut up, you too!" he pointed at Scorpius, who was standing now. Mars was a big kid, he glared down at Scorpius. "This is between me and him."

"HAHA!"

"Marsy, you're hilarious!"

The twins burst out laughing, but Albus couldn't understand what it was that they found so funny. He didn't think it wise either. Mars didn't look like someone who'd react passively to being laughed at.

"Why are you laughing?" Mars yelled, stomping over to them.

"Mars Flint, you should listen to yourself!"

"There you are-"

"-scolding Scorpy for not beating Weasley-"

"-when you didn't even come close!"

"There's a word for that…" the blue-eyed one paused, thinking. "Tom, could you think of one?"

"Yeah, Theo, I've got one!" the grey-eyed one grinned at his brother. They exchanged winks, looked at furious Flint and at the same time, yelled.

"HYPOCRITE!"

That did it. The fury on Mars's face almost looked to Albus like a picture of a snarling troll he had seen on a book. Mars raised a fist to punch the nearest twin, the one called Theo. But before either Scorpius or Albus could react to help the much smaller boys, the twins acted speedily. The curtain of the bed they were sitting on was pulled back. Theo grabbed a handful, and in one quick movement, there was a blur of green cloth, then Mars's wrist was held in place by the cloth around it, his fist inches from Theo's nose.

Then while Mars was blinking, trying to understand what had just happened, Tom had acted. Gripping the curtain, he leaped to his feet on the bed, lifting Mars's hand. Before Mars could yank his hand away, his wrist was tied above his head to the post of the bed.

The twins moved out of reach, drawing their wands and pointing them at Mars. They winked at Scorpius and Albus. "Resourcefulness is a Slytherin trait, ain't it?"

"Self-preservation too, I remember."

"Little brats!" Mars growled at them, pulling his hand free. Glaring at them all, he retreated to his bed, which, conveniently enough, was in a far corner.

Albus felt fingers prodding his ribs, he took his attention off Mars and saw that it was Tom.

"Oi, Potter."

"You too, Malfoy, pay attention."

"We wanna warn you."

"We don't look like much of a threat-"

"But if you mess with us-"

"Tom and Theo Higgs-"

"you'll regret it."

From the look on their faces, he could tell they were serious. The playfulness had left them. The look in their eyes had become cold and hard.

Albus nodded.

Scorpius had a raised eyebrow, but decided to leave the sarcasm out of his voice when he said, "I'll remember that."

Satisfied, the twins retreated to their beds.

"Best not to mention what Flint said to Rose, I think." Albus said.

Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow.

"She'll take it as a challenge and be even more…" Albus searched for a word.

"Competitive or know-it-all?"

Albus grinned. "Both."

"Rather not have that."

* * *

Albus awoke the next morning to find that Mars had risen early and was already gone. The Higgs brothers were still sleeping peacefully. Then he saw that Scorpius was awake, but still lying down.

"G'morning, Scorpius."

"Morning, Al."

Albus stretched. "Well if our parents wrote replies right away, I guess we'll be getting their letters later at breakfast, huh?"

Scorpius nodded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Scorpius shook his head. "Your bro-… I just… It's just…" He waved his hand in the air. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Er… okay." if Scorpius wasn't up to talking about what was bothering him, Albus decided not to pester him. But if his new friend had any problem with his brother… Albus would rather not think about it.

They changed into their robes then exited their room.

The first thing that greeted them when they went out was a booming voice.

"POTTER! MALFOY!"

Caught by surprise, Albus didn't have time to react as a large hand pressed against his throat and shoved him against the wall, the back of his head banging painfully against the stone. Letting out a gurgle of protest only had the hand putting more pressure on his throat. Was this strength because of a strengthening potion or something? Fear made his stomach flip. He could barely breathe.

* * *


	5. Breakfast

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden: **MWAHAHAHAHAH!! I've done this before, to get people to review xD It's worked before, and it's worked now :P Thanks, MalfoyMaiden :P

**The Darkest Wizard: **thanks for favourite-ing :D Ahaha, James won't get his scolding in this chapter, sorry :P He'll read his letter in the next chapter xD Thanks :)

**RedCloakedMaiden:** All three in Slytherin? Rose is in Gryffindor... But thanks :) Yeah, I've been struck by some ideas for scenes and the like, that'll last several chapters :D Thanks a bunch for reviewing

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Breakfast

* * *

Rose's fingers rapped on her arm chair. She was waiting.

He was late.

Irritated, she stood up and began pacing. She was dressed and ready an hour ago. They'd agreed to talk and meet this morning. They'd agreed that they'd wake up early and be in the Common Room by six o'clock.

Most of the older boys had already gone down to breakfast.

"What's up with you?" Brady Finnigan approached her.

"He was supposed to meet me an hour ago!" she shrieked.

"Whoa! Calm down, Rose!" Brady put his palms up defensively. "Don't need to go biting my head off!"

Rose sighed, forced to accept that he was right. But she so wanted to lash out and take her anger and frustration out on the nearest person! "Sorry, Brady. I'm just frustrated. I-" There he was! "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

He had come into view, stretching and yawning, taking his time going down the stairs. At her shriek, he flinched. "Gah! Rose!"

"What took you so long?" she demanded, hands on her hips, glaring up at him. Sure. He was a year older. But that gave him no excuse to strut about and act like he was the boss. That was no reason for him to come late to previously planned meetings. Or did he _conveniently_ forget?

"Rosie, look, I'm sorry!" James was at the foot of the stairs now, but he was keeping his distance from her. That was smart of him. She wanted to yank his messy red hair out of his head for wasting her time. She could have spent that time reviewing her textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts! It was her first subject for the morning. "I was busy last night! I overslept this morning. Honest!"

She glared at him for a few more moments. "What kept you busy had better be important!"

"It was!" James was defensive now. "I was planning to-"

Rose waved her hand. "I don't want to hear excuses!" James was frowning as she continued. "We wanted to discuss Albus and Scorpius. Discuss those two, we shall!"

"Right." James folded his arms across his chest. "I don't like him in Slytherin. All kinds of bad people came from there. Slytherin scum! I don't want my brother to turn into one of them!"

"He hasn't! He's still the same Albus he was since before the Sorting Ceremony. He hasn't changed."

"Maybe not yet."

"Listen! I'm not that comfortable with the idea either. But what's done is done." James rudely snorted. She ignored it and continued. "And I've had enough warnings and history lessons from my father." she paused. "I'm worried too that they might turn out to be bad influences, the Slytherins."

"Ya think? And did you notice who he's been hanging out with? Mal-"

"I know, James! I now how his father was one of the youngest Death Eaters, I know what his grandfather did. I know how Lucius Malfoy, by putting a dangerous Dark book among your mother's things, indirectly caused my mom to be petrified and yours to be nearly killed! I know all that!"

"Well if you know all that, then why are you so nice and friendly to the Malfoy boy?"

Rose didn't answer right away. She bit her lip, avoiding his glaring brown eyes. She needed to give a satisfactory answer. "I've spent time with him. I… I don't think he's bad."

"How can you be sure?" James demanded. "You've spent what? A train ride and one class with him? That's hardly enough time to really get to know a person, Rose."

"But… But how can you be so sure he'll turn as bad as the other Malfoys?"

"Let's see." James counted with his fingers. "Two of them, Lucius and Draco, we just talked about them. Next, we've got their nutty Aunt Bellatrix- that freak that killed dad's godfather and Uncle Fred, and tortured your mom. And then-"

"But didn't my mom and your parents say the Malfoys have reformed?"

"Well… " it was James's turn to think. "What- what about your _dad_?"

"What about him?"

"He _hates_ the Malfoys!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Excuse me."

Rose and James looked up at a beautiful girl with a face framed by gentle waves of blond hair.

"Hi Victoire."

"Morning!" James greeted her cheerfully, flashing a supposedly 'winning' smile.

"If we don't get going, we'll be late for breakfast!" She said matter-of-factly. "Or would you two rather miss breakfast and gossip?"

"Erm…"

"I'd rather eat! I'm starving!" James patted his stomach.

"I still think we should wait and observe Scorpius before judging him." Rose hissed in James's ear before going down to breakfast.

"Fine!"

* * *

"F-Flint?" Scorpius gasped, trying to breathe. He wriggled, putting his hands on the one choking him, he tried to loosen its grip. This wasn't the eleven-year-old Mars Flint, no. This was the huge prefect, Areson Flint. The teenager's lips were curled into a troll-like snarl as he pinned both Scorpius and Al against the wall.

He could hear Al choking and gasping.

The way Areson was pinning them both against the wall angered Scorpius. It made him feel irritatingly weak and small compared to the big, strong _son of a troll_.

"Arie!"

"What're you doing?"

The weird little twins had come out of the room.

"Get out of here and mind your own business, you midgets!" Areson snapped.

The twins frowned and glared at Areson for a few moments. Scorpius would have yelled at them if he could breathe. _Get away! Get the hell out of here! Quit taking up his time so we can get this done and over with! Stupid little brats! _The longer they stood there glaring at Areson, the longer he would be distracted. The longer Areson was distracted, the longer Scorpius and Al would be pinned against the wall, barely breathing. The longer Areson limited their breathing… well… Scorpius didn't want to think about that.

"Fine." At last, the twins seemed to have decided not to mess with a prefect, so they headed off to the Common Room and out of sight.

"Now. As for you two." Areson glared at them. "I got reason to believe you two are close and personal with a Gryffindor Weasley."

"C-cousin!" Al gasped.

"Cousin or not, you better prove where your loyalties lie, Potter. You're in Slytherin, and she's in _Gryffindor_." The troll practically spat the word 'Gryffindor'. "I don't wanna hear of any Slytherin traitors purposely letting Gryffindors steal all the glory, which they're so used to. That clear to you, Potter?"

Flint had loosened his grip on Al, probably to let him speak. "Y-yeah. P-perfectly clear!" Al's voice was a little higher than normal. The experience was terrifying him. Scorpius couldn't blame him. It was scary to have this stinking troll choking you half to death and spitting in your face. "And we d-didn't do it on p-purpose. Rose is just r-really smart-t-t."

Areson's eyes narrowed, but after what felt like ages, and looked like long, difficult thinking on Areson's part, he released Al. "That better not be on purpose, maggot."

"As for you, Malfoy." Scorpius hadn't noticed it, but the grip Areson had on his throat had relaxed slowly when he had focused on Albus. The sudden tightening and second slam of his head against the wall had caught Scorpius off-guard. "You had better not be as wimpy and cowardly as that dad of yours. If you can beat Weasley, then BEAT her! Don't be a wormy gentleman and let the _girl _win!"

Fury burned in Scorpius, enveloping him like flames. How dare that son of a troll assume he let Rose have better performance in Potions on purpose? It wasn't his fault a damn porcupine quill pierced his finger! If Slughorn hadn't been commenting so loudly about Weasley and distracting him, he might have gotten the best! "That wasn't on purpose, you troll!" Bringing his hands up, he tried to shove Areson. Surprised, the troll staggered back a step.

Scorpius dug his hand into the pocket of his robes. Before he could draw his wand, however, Areson had recovered from his shock.

Seizing the front of his robes, Areson lifted Scorpius off his feet and slammed him against the wall.

Scorpius grunted in pain.

"Flint!"

"Stay out of this, Potter or I'll hex the crap out of you!"

"_ARESON FLINT! PUT MALFOY DOWN NOW!"_

"Goergia?" Scorpius recognized the large girl grabbing Areson by the back of his robes and pulling him back. When Flint released Scorpius in surprise at being pulled back by Georgia, Scorpius was back on his feet. He nearly lost balance and fell, but he managed not to. It was then that he noticed Georgia had a prefect badge too.

"Don't let me catch you bullying first years again or I'll have to report you."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?" Georgia snapped before shoving Areson towards the Common Room. "Out! Get to breakfast already, you bastard!"

Areson glared at her before glaring at Scorpius.

"Out!"

They heard him mutter rather loudly what things Georgia was as he headed for the Common Room.

"Ugh! I hate him!" Georgia sounded furious. "Just because he's so big, he thinks he can do what he wants! Kisses up to Slughorn and some of the teachers though. Only reason that got him his badge." She shook her head side to side. Scorpius thought he heard her mumble, "I don't know what I used to see in him!"

* * *

Owls were flying into the Great Hall. Hooting and flapping wings were the sounds filling the air, accompanied by the occasional clattering of plates or smashing glass as some owls landed ungracefully in front of the people they were delivering letters or packages too. Rose looked up, feeling a mixture of eagerness and anxiety. She sent her parents a letter last night about how Albus was in Slytherin, how she made the best Potion on her first day, how she was the only one who kept answering Professor Longbottom's questions in Herbology., how everyone else couldn't seem to understand the concept of Transfiguration that Professor Macmillan explained. Then she'd scribbled in the smallest handwriting on the whole letter that Al and Scorpius Malfoy were becoming friends and she herself was getting close to the young Malfoy.

There, she saw it. Her mother and father used separate owls. Rose wasn't sure what kind they were, such things weren't quite as interesting to her as Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and the like. Her mother's owl was a larger one, named Sodium, while her father's was a tiny owl he called Pig the Second. Ron Weasley was fond of a little owl he had that died before Rose was born.

Ignoring the overexcited little owl, Rose opened her mother's letter first.

* * *

Dearest Rose,

Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! Keep up the good work, focus on your studies and be a good girl. I love you, and miss you. Hugo misses you too. He keeps complaining that it's no fun without you.

Oh, and about Albus and his Malfoy friend, if you and Al think him a good person, then I trust your judgement.

I'm not quite sure about your father though. To be honest, he was furious. I think he wants to send a Howler, but I'm not sure… I've been trying to calm him down, but you know how he gets sometimes…

Lots of love,

Mum

* * *

Scorpius finished reading letters from his parents and grandparents. His grandfather gave him a long lecture on the greatness of Slytherin and a pure bloodline. Nothing he hadn't already heard of before. His grandmother and mother congratulated him but warned him to choose his friends carefully. His father praised him, but advised him that it is dangerous not to have true friends. He was putting away his letters when a scrawny Ravenclaw boy started pestering Al.

"Potter! Albus Potter! Is it true someone choked you this morning?"

A Ravenclaw girl appeared out of nowhere. "He was someone from your House, right?"

"Erm…"

A Hufflepuff boy squeezed in between the two Ravenclaws. "Who almost killed you?!?"

"What?!" Al was gaping at them, acting just as shocked as Scorpius felt. They were exaggerating!

Where were these First Years getting all these rumors? He recognized their faces from the Sorting but just couldn't remember their names.

A pretty Ravenlaw girl with black hair arrived, looking concerned. "Did the Malfoy boy hurt you?"

Scorpius choked on the bacon he was eating. Coughing and gasping, he struggled to swallow the meat.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Albus demanded.

"You fought Malfoy?"

"Why?"

"Did you strangle him back?"

"I hear his dad almost killed a Headmaster."

"Is he gonna try to assassinate Professor McGonagall?"

"I hope you watch your back, Al. Hey, I can call you Al, right?"

"I could watch your back for you, Al."

"Oh gerroff! I volunteered first!"

"What-no-that-but! NO!" the stream of questions the interviewers sent Albus didn't have gaps. They didn't have the patience to wait for him to answer.

Scorpius grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes. Why were they acting like he wasn't there? Why couldn't they just accept that he didn't want to repeat the mistakes the Malfoys before him made?

"Merlin's underpants!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Look! Look! Malfoy's angry!"

"AAH! You're right!"

"Al, you better be careful!"

"Al, I could-"

__

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

A booming voice echoed in the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent and stared at the girl with bushy red hair, although she had sunk so low in her seat, that was all that could be seen of her. "_DON'T JUST SIT AROUND WATCHING YOUR COUSIN BEFRIEND A MALFOY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE'S IN SLYTHERIN WITHOUT HAVING HIM BEFRIEND A MALFOY. I'M WARNING YOU! THAT LOT ARE HEARTLESS, CARELES, RUDE BASTARDS! STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND MAKE SURE ALBUS DOES TOO! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND CHOOSE YOUR FRIENDS FOR YOU! USE YOUR HEAD AND CHOOSE DECENT PEOPLE!"_

Scorpius felt the heat rushing to his face. His vision was blurring. Blinking, he felt the moisture on his eyelids.

"Scorpius!"

Not hearing Albus, he stood up and stormed off. To where, he neither knew nor cared. He just wanted get the hell away from the stares and the whispering that had erupted after the Howler's message.

Albus was yelling, but he couldn't make out the words.

The only words Scorpius could clearly hear were the ones circling his mind, those biting words from the Great Hall.

* * *

Hmm. I wondered, do y'all wanna see little Scorpy crying, or do we skip it? I'm not sure if I'll pull it off well, but I'll attempt if you want xD Another thing, do y'all want to have the chapters consistently in the POV of Scorpius and Albus like in the earlier chapters, or the occasional Rose, maybe even James, like here?


	6. Professor Smith

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden: **Lol xD :P Ron doesn't even appear... or at least, not physically =)) Poor little Scorpy, I'm growing fond of him, he's so cute xD Bullied little child :))

**Jackline: **thanks for adding this to your Story Alert list :D

**RedCloakedMaiden:** I know the feeling xD Hmm, I decided to try-ish that :)

**yellow 14:** Haha, yeah xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Professor Smith

* * *

"I don't know where you heard those stupid rumors," Albus snapped at them, standing up. "But Scorpius isn't what you say he is and didn't do what you said he did!"

"But what about Weasley's Howler?"

"I-that-…"

"Go back to your seats at once." The voice wasn't a yell, but it was a cold, sharp, strict tone. They looked up and stared in horror at the Headmistress. She looked furious. "The next time I hear about students ganging up on and harassing anyone, there will be detention. Twenty points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"What?!"

"But Professor-"

"Go to your own Houses. Now!"

There was no reasoning out with that stern look. Albus was glad to see them go back to their tables, some looking disappointed, some shameful, and some furious.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Nothing, Professor! Scorpius didn't do anything! " Albus defended his friend.

"Very well." McGonagall was still frowning. "I will also make it a point to write to Ronald Weasley as well. That Howler was uncalled for."

Bells chimed. Students began to walk towards their classes.

"I suggest you go to your first class of the day, Mr. Potter." McGonagall advised. "Mr. Malfoy might have gone ahead."

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but McGonagall spoke first. "And do not worry about Miss Weasley, I'll speak to her as well."

He could see Rose was still hiding half her body under the table. Her face was in her hands. "Erm… okay. Thanks, Professor."

Still concerned for Rose, but even more so for Scorpius, he walked towards the large double doors, outside of the building, and joined the group of first years heading for the greenhouses. His worry only increased when he saw no sign of the boy with pale blond hair. "Tom, Theo, have either of you seen Scorpius?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Oh. Okay." Albus hoped Scorpius had gone straight to the greenhouse.

When they got to the greenhouses, Al was approached by a Hufflepuff boy he recognized from earlier during breakfast. He was tall, with large eyes, thin lips and brownish-red hair. "Er… hi, Albus…"

"What do you want?" he didn't mean to snap, but he was stressed out. Scorpius was nowhere to be found. Al couldn't really imagine what it would be like to have people talking about him like that… so cruelly and thoughtlessly. He had noticed how nervous and uneasy Scorpius was when he and Rose invited him into their compartment on the train. What must it be like for the son of a Death Eater family?

"I… I uh…" The boy had flinched at Albus's tone. "I just… I wanted to apologize for this morning."

"You what?"

"I… It… We were kinda out of line." the boy shifted uncomfortably. "It was wrong for us to accuse Malfoy the way we did. And if he's your mate… well… then… we should respect that. Instead of… y'know… accusing him like that."

Albus was a little taken aback.

"I… I'm sorry about this morning too."

He turned around. There was a dark-haired Hufflepuff girl who looked upset. "I'd like to apologize to him…"

"Yeah, me too. Have you seen 'im?"

Albus shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he walked out…"

The two Hufflepuffs looked disappointed.

"I'll tell him when I see him."

"Great." the boy brightened up slightly. "Tell 'im Raphael McCartney is sorry for the stuff he said."

"And Katy Timberwood."

"Alright." Albus nodded. He still wasn't pleased with them, and the rest of the people that had crowded around him that morning, insulting Scorpius. But at the very least, they wanted to apologize, and they looked sincerely sorry. That caused him to feel a bit better about them.

* * *

James Sirius Potter,

Just because Albus was in sorted into Slytherin, is no reason to avoid him or treat him differently. For one thing, you have a brother of very strong moral character (your mom's the one that thought of the term). We doubt he can be easily influenced or swayed to favor the Dark Arts. For another, Slytherin isn't an evil House. We've told you before: Severus Snape, a Slytherin, was a very brave man. Other Houses have also produced immoral people. Don't you remember the story we told you about Peter Pettigrew? He wasn't from Slytherin. He was in fact, from Gryffindor.

So don't think of your brother any differently, just because of the Sorting Ceremony. It's his first year, the last thing he needs is his older brother treating him differently for something that isn't his fault.

Watch over him, alright?

On another note- WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?

You were out of bed, along with a number of other people. There are reasons for rules being made, James. If we find out you've been teaming up with Peeves and blowing up antiques again, or something similar, we're not going to sign your Hogsmeade slip this summer.

STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.

Do you want us to resort to Howlers?

Love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

James frowned after reading the letter. No Hogsmeade? Could they be serious? He was so looking forward to visiting the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes branch there! Carelessly, he crumpled the letter and stuffed it into one of his pockets.

This changed things slightly. He was starting to have second thoughts.

Could the Malfoy boy -and the other Slytherins- really have some good in them?

Maybe…

Uncle Ron's Howler came to mind. It was followed by the stories about what the Malfoys and other Slytherins did. What the Death Eaters did. Slytherins still were majority of the Death Eaters, weren't they?

Running a hand through his red hair, James tried to think as he walked to Charms with his classmates.

What now?

* * *

He expected coldness, glares, maybe mutters and whispers, maybe a confrontation of two. But this? He had been strangled, then accused of being the one who strangled Albus Potter. He had probably been one of the causes of James' anger at Albus. And that Howler.

"You came back after all these years!"

"WHAT?!" Scorpius yelped in shock, tried to scramble to his feet, failed and landed in a heap on the tiled floor.

In front of him was a _girl. _Was he in a girl's bathroom? But… wait… it was a _ghost_. Did girl ghosts haunt boys' bathrooms too?

She was staring at him… or… observing him. Scorpius suddenly felt conscious of his probably red eyes. "You…" she frowned, "It's been… around twenty years… You look like… like you haven't gotten any older!" she drew closer. "No. You got… younger?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Scorpius was ashamed to hear his own voice come out soft and shaky.

"Draco?"

Scorpius shook his head, sitting up properly. Since he was still lying on the floor after his fall. "D-Draco Mafoy was my father."

"Oooohhh!" The ghost's eyes widened with understanding. "Now it makes sense!"

He just stared at her. What made sense? She wasn't making any sense at all to him! It occurred to him that perhaps only the nutty people stay as ghosts. The Bloody Baron was a creep, the Nearly Headless ghost from Gryffindor was… weird. Peeves the Poltergeist was a nutcase.

Was their weirdness keeping them as ghosts?

Then the girl laughed. "Sorry, how rude of me! I'm Myrtle! Although some people call me Moaning Myrtle." she frowned. "I don't like it." then she smiled again. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius." he whispered, then glared at her as he added. "So what do you want? You knew my father, so you know I'm a Malfoy. Did you insult him too? Are you after me next?"

"Oh no." Myrtle shook her head. "No, no. I liked your father. He was nice. He actually came to visit me, unlike _some_ people who would say they would, but never even bother."

Scorpius stared at her, intrigued. His father had never mentioned this.

"He was very troubled. Some heartless man gave him unbelievable tasks and threatened to kill him and his family if he failed." Myrtle explained. "So I talked to him, comforted him."

How must it feel? Scorpius wondered. Just sixteen years old and forced to do what Lord Voldemort couldn't be bothered to do.

It wasn't Draco Malfoy's fault things turned out the way they did.

The thought angered and saddened Scorpius. It made him hate all the more the long ago defeated Lord Voldemort. It was all his fault!

"So what's wrong with you?"

She sounded so nice and kind… if she had been a friend to her father in his time of stress and worry… maybe he could trust her enough to open up to her.

"It's… a lot of people don't trust me or my family. They're convinced I'm going to be some Dark Wizard who'll kill Professor McGonagall and the Potters." It felt… lightening to let it out to someone who would listen. It wasn't so hard to breathe anymore.

She sat down on the floor, in front of him. "I know what it's like not to be liked by other people."

Scorpius swallowed, slowing his breathing and trying to steady his voice. "Why can't they just mind their own business. I would't hurt Potter, he's… he's my friend! But they're all so convinced I'm going to curse his back when no one's looking!"

* * *

Herbology came and went. There remained to be no sign of Scorpius. Just before leaving the greenhouse, Albus spoke to Professor Longbottom. It wasn't technically Herbology anymore, so he felt it was okay to speak to him about his worry.

"Yes, I heard about that. I don't blame him for running off. Those words must hurt." Neville shook his head. "I can't believe Ron would do something like that… I had thought Hermione had dulled the edge of Ron's temper."

"I can't believe Uncle Ron would do that too…" Albus said softly. It just… It felt so wrong! Uncle Ron was a little… biased sometimes, occasionally quick tempered and rather aggressive when it came to some of his opinions… but that? How could Uncle Ron do that?

Neville put a hand on Albus's shoulder "But don't worry too much, Al. I'm free until lunch time, I'll go around and look for him. But I think he'll turn up."

"Thanks, Uncle Neville-- er… sir."

Neville laughed. "No problem, Al. Now run along, or you'll be late for class."

Nodding, Albus jogged to catch up to his classmates. They were joined by some boys from Ravenclaw on the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they got there, Albus was relieved to see Scorpius there. He was standing with his back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. A pair of Ravenclaw girls were talking to him.

Then the pair waited quietly for Scorpius to speak.

Scorpius nodded his head and said something Albus didn't here, then shook hands with them.

When the Ravenclaw girls rejoined their House, Albus approached Scorpius. "Hey there, Scorpius! How are you?"

Scorpius smiled at him. Albus noted that Scorpius's eyes were still pale pink, and his hair wasn't as neat as it usually was, but he looked somewhat cheerful. "Better than earlier."

"Great!" Albus grinned. "Oh, and… er…" what were their names again? "McCartney and Timberwood from Hufflepuff want to apologize to you."

Scorpius nodded, then pointed at the Ravenclaws. "They did too, that one's Jacqueline Chua, the other one was Paula Allen."

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but the door of the classroom banged open. A tall, thin blond man with an upturned nose stalked into the room. A wave of his wand, and the doors banged closed. "Shut up and pay attention, first years."

"Bit of a grumpy guy, isn't he?" Scorpius whispered.

Albus nodded. "Yeah. I think I've heard dad or Uncle Ron say a thing or two about him…"

"Unless you've wandered in here by accident, you're supposed to be here to learn to defend yourself against the Dark Arts." The tone of this teacher wasn't quite stern like Professor McGonagall… it was more… fierce. "You will refer to me as Professor Smith. Now bring out and open your textbooks."

Albus took _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble and placed it on his desk.

"How many of you are opening those books for the first time?"

Al had gone through the book before in the summer, eager to be as good as his father was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so he did not raise his hand. Others did though. A few Ravenclaws raised theirs, looking ashamed. Mars raised a hand looking like he didn't care. The Higgs twins raised their own hands, a little uneasily. A pair of Slytherin girls raised their hands, looked at each other and then giggled, as if surprised they both hadn't started reading. Al couldn't understand them.

"Pity." Professor Smith sneered. "Ravenclaws. I thought your House was composed of book-loving know-it-alls. What happened?"

"W-we're sorry, sir…" Paula Allen said quietly.

"Sorry?" Smith repeated. _"'Sorry' _won't save you from getting yourself tortured or killed by the likes of the _Dark Arts lovers_." at this, he glared at the Slytherin side of the room. Albus found himself growing angry. There was another anti-Slytherin. Looking to his side, Al saw that Scorpius was frowning. Behind him, he saw there was a faint smile on Mars's face. What was wrong with the Flints? They were so…

"Eyes front, Potter."

Albus faced front immediately.

"Tell me what you know about the Dark Arts."

"They're…" Albus tried to recall what he read on the book.

"Define 'Dark Arts' then." Smith's impatience was obvious.

"Yeah, okay." Albus racked his brain. He knew this! "they're… erm… spells, potions… stuff like that… of Dark nature- intended to cause damage or harm."

Smith raised an eyebrow, then nodded his head, very slightly. "Five points from Slytherin."

"What?" Albus stared at Smith.

"I'll not tolerate short attention spans, Potter." Smith said. He glared at Albus, then at Scorpius. "If, during my class, I notice you talking to the Malfoy runt again, or being cocky enough not to pay attention, I'll give you detention."

"Malfoy runt?" Scorpius stood up.

"Sit down!" Smith snarled. "Ten points from Slytherin."

"You can't be serious!" Mars's turn to speak.

"Would you like another five to be taken, Mr. Flint?"

Mars fell silent, shaking his head, but glaring at Professor Smith, then Albus, then Scorpius.

"Malfoy. Potter. Sit down."

They did.

"The Dark Arts, more specifically, is a branch of magic that will cause harm. It may come in the form of spells, objects, and creatures. More often than not, injuries caused by Dark magic either can't be healed completely, or can't be healed immediately."

As the period went by, Albus found Defense Against the Dark Arts to be the worst class he'd ever had. Professor Smith continuously put in small, rude remarks about him, and occasionally, Scorpius, but he picked on Slytherin in general.

* * *

Sorry for any typos I might have missed. I've got Chapter seven practically done. Y'all know the drill :P Review and it comes :) Oh, and yeah, Zacky Smith is the new DADA teacher. I thought he'd be bitter since Harry actually survived the battle... so there...


	7. Flying Lessons

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden: **Hmm... let's assume that on his resume, he said he was part of the DA, and then might have _said_ that he came back at the Battle of Hogwarts and fought :P =)) Neville's not their uncle, not really... or at least, I don't think so :)) I just thought they'd call Neville 'uncle' coz Mr. Longbottom is a freakin' mouthful xP and to be polite, I guess? :))

Oh shut up, Maiden :P =)) or do you want me to put a character here named Sofia Felton? =))

Yeah, here's the next chapter, happy? /:) :))

**teacher123: **thanks for adding this to your Story Alerts :D

**RedCloakedMaiden:** Lol, yeah xD Writing Myrtle and the letter were tons of fun xD

**Paula **(who reviewed through ym and for the heck of it, I'll put my reply here too xD) **:** I thought that it would be mean to pick on Cho so the last name became Chua =)) and then Paula Allen I dunno... I think she'd have more luck at Potions or History of Magic or Transfig... ewan =))

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Flying Lessons

* * *

"Smith the Stinky."

"Smith the Anti-Slytherin."

"Stupidhead Smith."

After classes, they spent their free afternoon in the Common Room, bonding with each other by verbally abusing Smith while working on a foot long essay he told the class to do.

"Smith, the son of a-"

"What's the incantation for the shield charm again? I forgot." Theo interrupted Scorpius.

"Protego." Albus answered from behind his book.

"Shoe-licking, toad-eating, worm-snogging Smith!"

"Hah! That was a mouthful, Tom." Scorpius laughed. He had at first found the twins odd, a little… eerie too, in the way they moved so fast against Mars, and how they kept finishing each other's sentences.

But they were united now by a common dislike for Professor Smith.

The twins joined them earlier when he and Albus were working on the essay, Scorpius complaining loudly. It turned into a Smith-bashing session among the four of them.

Not surprisingly, Mars didn't join them. Scorpius was glad of that. After last night and this morning, he decided he wanted nothing to do with the Flints. They had so far done nothing but cause trouble and inconvenience.

* * *

_Albus was laughing, and Scorpius was too. She joined in, their cheerfulness was rubbing off on her. Then Scorpius's happy laughter turned… scary. His grey eyes changed from warm, friendly and happy to cold, cruel… evil. Albus stopped laughing. She did too._

_Scorpius pulled his wand out from his robes. There was a flash of green light. Albus dropped down to the floor and moved no more. Rose stared at Scorpius, horrified._

_Her father's face appeared in the sky and he yelled, "I TOLD YOU SO, ROSE! I WARNED YOU! This is what happens when you would rather listen to your Headmistress and your mother, and whoever else, than YOUR OWN FATHER! I WARNED YOU!"_

_Then she found herself on a broomstick, the wind roaring in her ears and playing with her hair. She looked over her shoulder. He was on a broomstick of his own, flying towards her._

_The broomstick under her vanished._

_She was falling. She felt terror._

_Then he caught her. What was he going to do with her?_

_There was the sound of breaking glass. Looking over Scorpius's shoulder, Rose saw that Albus was standing over what looked like a smashed vase. He was alive?_

Rose awoke. Where was she? She looked down. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework was wet. She drooled in her sleep? Rose flushed with embarassment. Thank God no one was here to see that.

She glared down at the remains of her homework. It was ruined now. Frustrated, she groaned. That was the whole purpose of her staying up that late!

She heard someone gasp.

Rose looked up and there was- "James?"

"Uhh… Hi, Rose!" He was on the carpet, and from the arrangement of the carpet, it looked like he'd tripped over it. A small table was lying, broken pieces could be found next to it. That was the crashing noise. James knocked over the table and broke the decorative vase. "Nice night, isn't it?"

Rose looked at her watch. It was four in the morning. "Hi… why are you up so… early… or… late…?"

James flashed a smile. "Oh, y'know." he shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, thought I'd go for a walk. Doncha know the feeling?"

"We're not allowed out of bed, James."

"Bah!" James waved his hands. "Who cares? 'Sfine! It's fine!"

"Where are you going?"

The smile faded. "That's none of your business, Rosie." Then he flashed a smile that looked fake. "Now be my sweet little cousin and go to bed. You look tired. You can finish your homework tomorrow… I mean… later." He stood up. "Go on, run along."

"James, if you're doing something illegal-"

"What do you take me for? A Slyth-- I mean-- A Death Eater? I'm not doing anything that's gonna kill anybody! So quit worrying! Sheesh!"

"Fine then!" His attitude irritated her. What was he trying to do? And at this time? How secretive and defensive he was being about it made her uneasy. "But if whatever you're doing gets you into trouble, don't say I didn't warn you!" she snapped before heading over to the girl's dormitory.

She didn't enter though. Instead, she waited, out of sight, listening. She heard him muttering irritably, then his footsteps. She heard the portrait door swing open. Then the fat lady giving James dire warnings.

Rose didn't go after him immediately, fearing that if she did, she might bump into him. James definitely wouldn't be pleased if that happened. "Ten… nine… eight…" she counted softly, "seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…"

Stepping lightly, she made her way back down the stairs, towards the portrait, then she pushed it open. "Where are you all running o-"

"Ssh!" Rose put a finger to her lips. "I'm going to look for my cousin, James. Do you know where he went?"

"I heard voices from downstairs, they said something about the forest."

"Okay, thanks!" Rose moved as quietly as possible down the stairs and along the corridors. Once, she had tried lighting her wand, but the portraits complained so loudly, she was forced to put the light out or risk getting caught because of all the noise they were making. Groping around in the dark, with the only light coming from moonlight through windows, and the occasional dimly lit torch on the wall, her sense of direction surprised her.

She reached the large doors. They were bolted shut, and probably had a number of magical enchantments keeping it closed and locked. Could there be a smaller door somewhere? Or did James go out through a window?

"Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?"

Rose screamed in surprise and spun around. Her heart sank. There was Professor Smith, looking down at her with what looked like disgust.

"I-I… I…" Darn it. What was her excuse? She wasn't sure if she wanted to tattle on James to Professor Smith, who seemed to hate pretty much all houses but Hufflepuff. And anyway, would Smith believe her?

"Well?"

Why was it so much harder to think clearly when her heart was crashing into her chest continuously? What to say? What to say? What to say?

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed. And report to my office for detention tomorrow night… or should I say tonight?"

Rose's jaw dropped.

"Any objections?" Smith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose shook her head, swallowing the retorts and random reasons that were now popping into her head. Things like- _I was sleep walking! My Pygmy Puff went missing! I saw a Grim out the window and went to investigate! I saw the giant squid knocking on the door of Hagrid's Hut_!- were just some of those reasons.

Detention on a Friday night, Rose thought miserably of the homework she would have done at that time.

* * *

The weekend that followed was relatively uneventful. Scorpius got a package of sweets from his parents, which he shared with Albus and the twins when they were sitting on the grass by the lake. When they spotted Rose studying under a tree accompanied by some Gryffindors, Scorpius offered them some. Rose accepted a Chocolate Frog while the others "politely refused", looking at him suspiciously. Ignoring their looks, he returned to his roommates to find the twins looking at him disapprovingly, but making no comment.

It was true, in the several classes he had with her, she was annoyingly competitive when it came to recitation. And more often than not, Albus or Rose performed better than him in class. He didn't really like their better performance, and his envy would sometimes develop into a bad mood. But Scorpius had realized something about himself- he treasured their friendship and acceptance of him more than he sought to please teachers and impress classmates with intelligence.

So in the week that past, he tried not to be too snappy with Rose when her hand was picked first, or when she had an answer before he could even think of one, or Albus when he would perform a spell either more quickly or more effectively. But it did get hard sometimes though. There would be times he would hate Rose for being such a book-addicted freak, and Albus for picking up quickly. Then he would hate himself for being "second place" or sometimes, not even close. (In Transfiguration, he just couldn't really take the lessons in well enough and apply well enough)

Then came the time he had both awaited and dreaded. Friday afternoon. Flying lessons. Would Albus be just as amazing as his Seeker father and professional player mother? Would Rose take to a broom the way she could take to a wand and a book? Not that he'd see Rose perform on a broomstick this afternoon. The Slytherins would be flying with Ravenclaws today. He wasn't sure if he did or didn't like the idea. He would have enjoyed showing off in front of Rose if he turned out to be a good flyer. But he would hate embarrassing himself on a broom in front of her and the other Gryffindors. Already, the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry that seemed pretty much traditional at Hogwarts was starting to sink in among the first years.

The Slytherin first years were gathered together, looking at a pair of rows of brooms. Mars was already bragging to them about how he was excellent at flying and (Scorpius guessed Mars was exaggerating) said he was capable of playing as Seeker, Beater, Chaser and Keeper, depending on his mood. Tricia Nott was practically fawning over him.

Albus, Scorpius, Theo and Tom exchanged looks and all just barely managed not to burst out laughing on the spot. "I bet he's never even touched a bludger before." Tom snickered.

"Doubt he could catch a snitch even if it landed on his nose. D'you notice how slowly those troll eyes move?" Scorpius couldn't resist whispering to the three.

"Do you reckon he can stay on his broom?" Albus asked.

"Five Knuts says he falls off after a five second flight." Theo stuck his tongue out at Mars when he had his back to them.

"Five Knuts? You're cheap, but alright." Scorpius looked at Mars, then back at Theo. "I bet he falls off the moment his feet leave the ground."

"We'll see then." Theo laughed.

A woman with short hair that was almost white walked over. She had yellow, hawk-like eyes which she used to take in every detail of a student. Or at least, that's what it felt like whenever she'd look at someone.

"Well don't just stand around there! Everyone of you, stand by a broomstick!"

Scorpius picked a broom with a dark brown, polished handle. His father had complained about the quality of school brooms when he was in his first year of Hogwarts. Looking down at the broom he picked, he guessed that Hogwarts was getting along well each year, and could by now afford to have brooms with better quality. Not quite the lightning fast, majestic brooms of famous brands, but still, they were decent looking brooms.

Gulping, Scorpius hoped he'd do well. He had practiced before at home, but he sometimes fell off or lost control of his broom.

Madam Hooch stood in front of them. "Everyone, stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'up'. Command it. Let the broom know that you are going to be its rider, therefore its master."

"Up!" Scorpius commanded, making his voice strong, commanding. He didn't want this broom to embarrass him as much as he didn't want to embarrass himself. Instantly, the broom jumped into his hand. He grinned before looking to see who else had their brooms in hand. One of the Ravenclaw girls who had apologized, the Chinese one, he couldn't quite remember her name, she already had her broom. A Slytherin girl's broom leaped to her hand. The other Ravenclaw who apologized now had her broom in her hand too.

Scorpius resisted the urge to burst into boisterous laughter when he saw Mars. Mars was yelling at his broom, obviously furious. The broom was acting as though it wanted to be difficult. Every time he yelled, the broom would jerk upwards, and then instead of going to his hand, it would jump forward and settle back down on the grass. It clearly didn't want to cooperate with the Flint brat.

He noticed the twins finally had their brooms. Scorpius looked at Albus. His broom was rolling on the ground. Al looked uneasy. After several more attempts, the broom finally decided to come within Albus's reach.

A furiously yelled swear word let Scorpius know that Mars's broom had decided to hit him with itself.

"Mr. Flint, watch your language!" Madam Hooch scolded.

It felt like ages before they all finally had their brooms ready. Mars had decided to give up and picked the broom up from the ground when Madam Hooch had her back turned. "You are going to lose those five Knuts, Theo." Scorpius whispered to Theo, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now then," she walked among them, making sure they could mount and grip their brooms properly without falling off or sliding off. Scorpius was pleased to hear her say that he was gripping the broom properly.

Scorpius looked to his left. "Al, you alright?" Albus looked tense and pale.

Al tried to smile, but it faded. "Just… nervous. That-that's all."

"I will blow my whistle," Madam Hooch told the class, "When I do, you should kick off from the ground, hard. Be sure to keep your brooms steady. After that, come back straight down by leaning forward slightly.

"Three."

Excitement filled Scorpius.

"Two."

His leg muscles tensed, eager to kick the ground.

"One." and she blew the whistle.

He kicked against the ground and soared upwards. The twins were in the air too. Together, they watched Flint.

His broom bucked, trying to knock its rider off. But apparently, Mars had a strong grip and avoided falling. Mars leaned forward and landed back on his feet.

"Dang! He stayed on his broom!" Theo said irritably, going back down to the ground.

Scorpius leaned forward, as Madam Hooch had instructed them, and as his father had also told him. He landed neatly. "How'd you do, Al?" Scorpius was watching Flint, so he didn't get to see how good Albus was at flying.

"I barely…" Albus's voice softened to a whisper, then lapsed into silence. Scorpius couldn't hear the last part.

"What?"

"Barely left ground." Albus mumbled.

"Seriously?" Scorpius was shocked.

"Don't rub it in, alright?" Albus hissed, "It's bad enough my parents and brother are such great flyers, when I can barely leave the ground!"

"Alright, okay. I'm just… surprised."

"Well then," Madam Hooch was speaking again. "It seems most of you aren't bad flyers. Not one of you have fallen off their broom. A number of you were a little shaky maybe, but with practice, you'll be able to control your broom quite well, and therefore, fly well."

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Allen?"

"What were the rules for First Years trying out for Quidditch?"

"I was getting to that," Madam Hooch tapped a notepad she had been writing on. "Now what we do, is- a First Year may only try out for their House's team if they are given a permit from me. If I see that you are a capable flyer, I'll let you know, and even suggest what you could try out for, since certain builds usually affect a person's performance."

At this, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws began talking among themselves, sharing what position they wanted to play, while a few expressed a general dislike in flying.

The whistle blew.

Everyone fell silent.

"As the tryouts start this weekend, (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow, Slytherin and Gryffindor on Sunday) if you want to try out for your team, you'll have to prove you can do it. This afternoon."

Scorpius pictured himself in the green robes of the Slytherin Quidditch players. But which kind of player did he want to be? He was probably too light and scrawny to a beater. They were usually large, burly fellows, practically the bodyguards for their teammates. He doubted he had a Seeker's sharp eyesight. Perhaps he could be a Chaser or Keeper?

"I want you all to line up now." They did. "For the next activity, I want you to kick off from the ground,, just like earlier." Madam Hooch demonstrated. "Then fly forward, to do that, you should lean forward again, but this time, focus on where you want to go. If you think too hard of how much you want to get back on the ground, then you'll end up back on the ground."

The broom brought her a short distance away from them. Landing gracefully, she shouted so they could hear. "This is the destination I want you to focus on. On my whistle, you fly here.

Movement caught Scorpius's eye. He thought he saw something, over by a column of the castle but when he looked, there was no one there.

Maybe he imagined it.

"Three-- Two--"

_CRASH_

It sounded like breaking glass. Madam Hooch looked furious. "If Peeves is trying to destroy the trophies gain, I'll curse him! Class, stay on the ground or I'll have you fed to the squid." She walked off.

Scorpius was still facing the direction she'd gone when he heard a yell behind him. Turning around, he saw Al sitting on the grass, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't catch something tossed at you?" Mars laughed.

"What did you thr-" He saw it on the ground. It looked like a stick. Scorpius picked it up. No, it wasn't a stick. "A bat? Mars, where'd you g-AAGH!"

Pain exploded in the back of his head as something slammed against it. Hard. It sent Scorpius falling to the ground.

A girl screamed. "It's a bludger!"

Scorpius moaned, wincing as he touched what felt like a bump on the back of his head. What was happening? It was so hard to think with his head aching like this! Looking around, he saw that the other first years were lying on the ground, arms covering their heads.

He looked back at the column where he thought he'd seen movement earlier. There. Leaning against it were Areson Flint and some other older Slytherins, a large crate was at their feet, probably the one that held the bludgers. The Slytherins were hooting and howling with laughter, amused by their prank.

When he looked up, he saw the bludgers flying around, looking for someone to hit.

Enraged, Scorpius took hold of his broom with his left hand, crawled over to and took the bat in his right hand. They wanted to play a stupid, sick joke, did they? He'd show them!

"Scorpy, what're you gonnna do?" Tom had noticed him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Albus did too. "Don't take their bait! That bat's for someone stupid enough to fall for their trick!"

"Scorp, that bludger hit your head just a _little_ too hard." Tom.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored them, mounted his broom and launched into the air. He thought he could hear some teacher's voice, but as he sped up, the wind roared in his ears.

He'd show them! Yes he would. He'd hit that bludger and send it right at the troll heads of the two Flints, he would!

There it was. One of the bludgers was heading towards him from the edge of the Forbidden forest. For one quick second, he thought of how he had cancelled out the Beater position for himself not long ago.

The bludger was coming.

Scorpius tensed, preparing to swing.

* * *

One way or another, there is meaning to Rose's dream, however vague those meanings are xD

As for the flying lesson, since JK never showed how the whole thing goes, I kinda made things up as I went along xD

Oh, and in the next chapter, we'll learn what James has been doing, if any of y'all would like to know :P


	8. Hagrid's Hut

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

_Random announcement:_ I changed my pen name slightly. Sea Dog was changed to Wolfdog. Just so y'all know ^_^ Oh, and on another note, I enabled anonymous reviews, since I so intelligently didn't know that they were disabled xP One other thing, I prefer to write review replies here coz I get too lazy to reply individually... just saying xD

**RedCloakedMaiden: **It's hard resist the urge to write one xD Yeah, we'll find out here :D

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **thanks for adding this to yer story alerts ^_^

**KeysCanHurt:** Yeah, Smith became the next gen. Snape, but he's not half as brave xD Haha, I already told you what James is up to last week :P And as for Myrtle and Draco, well she sure acted like it in HBP xD Thanks fer reviewing :D Here's 8 :D

I wanna go through nine a few more times before reviewing though. Sofia Felton? Nyeh xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Hagrid's Hut

* * *

"He's crazy!" Albus stared at Scorpius, the only figure in the air. A perfect target for the bludgers.

"If anyone else asks-"

"-we never knew him-"

"-and never had a bet with him."

"Which, anyway, doesn't really… y'know… it's not valid anymore coz little Flint stayed on the broom after all."

"Which was surprising."

There was a loud _clunk_ as bat hit bludger. Albus gaped in disbelief as the bludger flew and ended up hitting the older Flint in the gut.

Another _clunk_.

This time, the Slytherin gang ducked before it could hit any of them. Instead, the bludger hit the stone column.

"That! That there's my roommate!" Theo bragged.

"You just said you never knew him!" Tom gave his brother's shoulder a punch.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Merlin's beard!"

Albus yelled in shock. "P-Professor Slughorn?" He was lying on the grass among them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Slughorn stood up. "I'm impressed. It seems the Malfoy boy has potential!"

"But what about the Flints?" Tom demanded.

"Yeah and those other older guys he was laughing with?" Theo added. "They're the idiots that started this!"

Slughorn's mustache twitched. "Yes, yes. That was very wrong and stupid of them. They could have hurt someone!"

The Head of Slytherin House let out a yell. The bludger that hit Areson was coming towards him.

Before Slughorn needed to duck, Scorpius had flown in front of him and sent the bludger toward the column. It hit the column, just above its companion. Both had been driven deep into the stone and were now stuck.

Immensley pleased, Slughorn put an arm about Scorpius's shoulders the moment his feet were on the ground. "I'm proud of you, my boy! You know what? I'm inviting you to join my club!" Then Slughorn looked at Albus as Al was standing up. "You too, Mr. Potter! You and Miss Weasley."

"Club?" Scorpius looked as confused, but also as curious, as Albus felt.

"Yes, I have a club of students I see potential in, and so I help them achieve their goals for their future. There are students from the other years too. You could all get close, get to know each other, become friends, help each other out as well. What do you think? Are you two interested in the Slug Club?"

"Er…" Albus looked at Scorpius, who shrugged at him. Slug Club? It sounded... weird. He vaguely remembered James telling them about Slughorn inviting people to join a club, but he couldn't recall whether or not his brother joined.

"Sure, Professor Slughorn." Scorpius said.

"Yes, we'd love to join. I'll ask my cousin, Rose, about it too."

"Good!" Slughorn was obviously pleased. "Are you free tonight? There's a meeting at six."

"Uhh…"

"Sorry, Professor." Albus tried to sound as respectful as he could. He didn't want to offend the Head of his House. And the Slug Club invitation was somewhat interesting too. "But we already had plans. Hagrid's inviting us to come over." Then he added, "If we get out early enough, we'd love to join though!"

Scorpius stared at him, the look was of both surprise and a demand for an explanation.

Slughorn looked disappointed. "Well I hope you two and Miss Weasley can make it then. The meeting's in my office. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, I'll be sure to tell Hooch all about your performance this afternoon!"

"Thanks, Professor!" After Slughorn waddled of, Scorpius faced Albus. "Hagrid?"

"Well, Rose, James and I." Albus shrugged, "But it'd be nice if you could come too. He's really nice, even if he looks big and scary. And I want him to meet you." His parents had mentioned how a number of people saw Hagrid and reacted when his half-giant heritage was revealed. Albus thought that if there was anyone he knew in Hogwarts who knew what it was like to be frowned upon because of his parentage, and could relate to Scorpius, it was Rubeus Hagrid.

Scorpius looked doubtful.

"C'mon, mate, Hagrid won't bite your head off!" Albus found himself laughing at this.

"Alright then…" Scorpius still sounded doubtful, but at least he managed to chuckle a bit.

* * *

Later, four o'clock, Albus lead the way out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. Earlier, Rose and Scorpius were arguing about what happened during their Flying lesson. Rose thought it was stupid, and he could have gotten himself seriously injured. When Scorpius asked Albus what he thought, Albus honestly agreed with Rose.

"Well someone had to teach Flint a lesson." Scorpius snapped.

"And that's what the teachers are for." Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but-… there were no teachers there at the time!" Then after a pause, Scorpius said, "At least earlier proved there's something I'm good at! What about you? Did _you_ achieve anything, Rose Weasley?" Scorpius's tone had grown from irritated to one with a challenging edge to it.

Albus looked at Scorpius, then at Rose, who looked sheepish. "Well… I… I got to fly from one point to another... on one of my attempts..." then Rose looked angry. "I fell off my broom. Happy?"

"Not really…" Scorpius said quietly. Then he spoke again. "So Hagrid's a nice guy?"

"Yeah he is!" Albus nodded his head. "He was really close to my dad. Rose's parents too."

Rose seemed to calm down after the change in subject. "He's very kind! And he's not what some people might think. He can be very gentle."

"Is he really half-giant?" Even if Scorpius's voice sounded calm, Albus noted the uneasy look in his eyes.

"Yes, but as Rose said, he's not like what some people think."

"Just because giants are known as brutal and dangerous, doesn't mean one can assume Hagrid is. He's only _half_-giant. And even then, he has a full-giant brother, we haven't met him yet, but our parents said that he's quite gentle now and… well… civilized." Rose said.

"Alright then." Scorpius nodded. He seemed calmed, but still quite tense.

Finally, they reached the wooden cabin. They knocked on the door before it was opened by the familiar man who was twice the size of any other. He grinned under his beard at Albus and Rose, then when his beetle black eyes fell on Scorpius, almost hiding behind them, the smile seemed to fade.

"Hello, Hagrid." Albus spoke to get Hagrid's attention. "We invited Scorpius over. That's alright with you, isn't it?"

"Sure!" Hagrid smiled again. Maybe now that he knew that Albus and Rose brought Scorpius, and it wasn't that he was there to spy on them, Hagrid relaxed. But Al thought he noticed Hagrid eyeing Scorpius suspiciously.

"Rosie! You're finally…" James's voice trailed off when he spotted Scorpius. His gaze then moved to Albus, and Albus shifted uncomfortably. Then James stared at Rose, who glared at him, challenging him to say what was on his mind. "…here." James decided to finish the sentence he left hanging.

It was a tense moment when they sat at Hagrid's table and Hagrid poured them tea then sat down, there was a plate of rock cakes at the center of the table. Albus took one to be polite, but didn't bite it, remember the warnings he had been given regarding Hagrid's cooking.

James kept switching between glaring at Albus to glaring at Scorpius. Albus would avoid his brother's gaze when it was his turn. Scorpius, after avoiding James's gaze the first few times, began to glare back.

"So…" Hagrid broke the silence, but after that, it was quiet again, since he probably didn't know what to say.

"Professor Slughorn's inviting you to join his club, Rose." Albus put it upon himself to break the silence. "It's his club of… erm… I can't remember his exact words…" Albus paused to recall them before continuing. "'students with potential?'"

He glanced at Scorpius, who _so very helpfully_ shrugged.

"Well anyway, he picks some students, and then he helps them with their… future… something like that… There… There are older students there too, he said that we could end up friends with them, and we help each other with school… and stuff." Definitely, Slughorn was better at advertising.

"Sounds interesting!"

Then there was silence again.

"So… I hear you were sorted inter Slytherin, Al." Hagrid tried again.

Albus nodded.

"Yeah, the Sorting Hat must've gone crazy with age." James glared at him.

"Now, James," Hagrid frowned at James. "Ye an' Al are family. Jus' coz yer brother's in a differen' House, don' make him any less of a brother to ye. Understan'?"

James was silent for a moment, then his expression softened. "Yeah…" Then James looked at Albus. "Sorry, Al…" his voice was soft.

"It's… it's okay." Albus found himself saying. He smiled at James.

James smiled weakly, then looked away. His brother still seemed apprehensive, like something was _still _troubling him. Albus wondered what it was.

"So… yer name's Scorpius, righ'?"

Scorpius seemed surprised to be spoken too. He probably would be, Albus realized Scorpius hadn't spoken, or been directly spoken to, since entering the cabin. Still looking shocked, Scorpius nodded his head. Then he added, "But I'm not like my father, or my grandparents. If that's what you were wondering." Scorpius's tone was defensive.

Hagrid's eyebrows rose at this. Then they lowered again. After spending a short time observing Scorpius, Hagrid finally spoke. "Good to hear." Then, seeming to regret the gruff tone he used, Hagrid added, more cheerfully, "Not everyone turns ou' like their parents, righ'?"

"Right." At this, Scorpius looked a lot better. Not as scared and uncomfortable as he had been earlier.

Then they were quiet again.

This time, instead of one of them speaking, a squawking sound was what broke the silence.

"What was _that_?" Rose asked, looking nervous.

"Oh that! I nearly fergot ter tell ye! Look at this!" Hagrid stood up and walked over to a large basket at the foot of his bed. There was a creature curled up under a blanket on it. Albus was reminded of his mother's cat in a similar, although smaller, basket.

The creature's head was poking out of the basket, and it looked like that of a baby eagle with ruffled feathers. A large baby eagle. Hagrid lifted the blanket then picked the creature up in his huge arms. It was an odd thing- with the head, talons and wings of an eagle, and what looked like the hindlegs and tail of a foal.

"A baby Hippogriff!" Hagrid answered their unspoken question. "This one was a sort o' runty, so 'is parents stopped takin' care o' him, abandoned the poor little baby, they did. So I decided ter take him in. Probably hungry now." Hagrid took out a bottle of milk from his cupboard, poured the milk into a dish and put both the milk and the Hippogriff on the floor. It lapped the milk noisily.

"How old is it, Hagrid?" Albus asked, watching the creature.

"Few months," Hagrid answered

"Is… is it dangerous?" Scorpius was eyeing the creature warily.

Hagrid stared at Scorpius. Hagrid was frowning again, and this time, Scorpius frowned back. What was going on? Albus was tempted to ask. There was this... tension... almost hostility between the two.

"Scorpius, the thing abou' Hippogriffs, is tha' they're proud beasts, an' they don' like bein' insulted." Albus remembered Aunt Hermione telling them something about a Hippogriff named Buckbeak, but he couldn't remember the all the details. "If there's something abou' a person tha' they don' like, then they will be dangerous ter tha' person. But if someone treats a hippogriff respectfully, then they won' be any danger ter that person." When Hagrid explained, there was harshness in his tone, then he softened it.

"D'ye understan'?" There was something in his voice… Albus couldn't quite understand it… like it was pleading Scorpius to understand… yet at the same time… commanding?

Scorpius was still frowning, and appeared to be deep in thought. Then after a while, he finally spoke. "Yeah… I think I do."

Instantly, Hagrid's beard twitched as he smiled. With giant, dustbin lid-sized hands, Hagrid patted Scorpius's back, nearly knocking him off his chair. "Tha's great!"

"Gee, look at the time," James had spoken. "I think it best we head off to dinner. I've got gluttons for friends," James laughed at this, but there was something forced and edgy about it. Albus glanced at the others. They didn't seem to have noticed. "They might eat everything before we get there. Rosie and I might starve!"

"Yer righ', James. Let's go then!" Hagrid led the way outside.

As Albus fell in step with Scorpius, and Hagrid walked ahead with his long strides, he heard Rose and James whispering heatedly behind them. He might have heard his or Scorpius's name, but he wasn't sure and it was hard to hear them clearly.

"Hagrid _is_ nice." Scorpius said simply.

Albus couldn't resist prodding Scorpius's ribs and saying, "I told you so!"

As they reached the Entrance Hall, Rose had picked up her pace and began talking animatedly with Hagrid.

Albus froze when he saw Areson Flint approaching them. The memory of the morning when he_ 'confronted'_ Scorpius and him was still quite fresh on Albus's mind. What did he want?

Albus tensed when Areson put an arm about his shoulders. "Hey, Al, I wanted to talk to ya! Yer dad's good at D.A.D.A., ain't he?"

Albus nodded, though he was still shocked and confused. Since when did any Flint call him Al? As far as he could remember, they'd been referring to him as Potter since the first time they came into contact. "There's this… this thing Georgia and I read about in… in… in a book. And I wanted to ask you about it. Could you come with me?"

Hagrid and Rose were already out of sight. Scorpius looked suspicious. Then he looked at James. James was nodding his head. "Go on with him, Al. We'll wait here."

Scared but, unwilling to admit it, Albus went with Areson.

* * *

Scorpius was about to follow when Albus's brother spoke. "No. You stay with me, I wanna talk to you." There was something wrong… Scorpius could feel it, but he couldn't point out what made the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"Yeah?"

"In private. Follow me."

How commandingly James spoke irritated Scorpius. Who did the Gryffindor think he was, bossing him around? Gritting his teeth and biting back sharp words he was tempted to say, he followed James.

The Gryffindor led him up a flight of stairs and to a classroom door. Feeling his stomach rumble irritably, Scorpius hoped James Potter wouldn't take long telling him whatever it was he wanted to tell him. He guessed it had to do with him being a Malfoy, Slytherin House, Albus, or a combination of those topics.

"After you." James opened the door.

The moment Scorpius walked in, his initial reaction was shock. The room wasn't empty. There were six people already in the room. Four of them were Slytherins. One of them was Areson Flint.

His next reaction was concern for his friend. Flint had tried strangling Albus before, would he try again? Did he do that before coming over here?

Then it suddenly sank in. _Fear_.

Scorpius looked towards the door. James had closed it and was now leaning against it, blocking the way out. Debating whether or not he could shove James aside and run, Scorpius decided against it. One of them would surely catch him if he tried that. "What do you want?" The force he heard in his own voice surprised him. Thank God it didn't sound as scared as he felt.

"To talk to you." James answered. "You know Flint, of course." The way Flint chuckled didn't sound friendly. "I dunno if you know all your Housemates yet, but that there's Adam Avery, Ben Zabini and then Kane Mulciber." They all looked at him with smiles that weren't warm. "Then the two Ravenclaws are Trevor Boot and Anton Corner."

"I still don't know what you want." His voice still sounded strong. Good. The Slytherins seemed surprised by the confidence. Good. Maybe he could fake confidence the whole time he was here. He just might escape alive.

_Escape alive?_ Of course he would! They just wanted to talk! _Or so James said…_

But what did they want to talk about? Why couldn't they just hurry up and get it over with. His stomach was flipping out of fear, and rumbling out of hunger. Not a pleasant combination.

"We don't like your friendship with Potter. And we don't like you." Areson Flint growled.

All of them?

"Yeah we don't." said the one called Avery.

"We've got different reasons though." Mulciber added.

"That's right." Zabini said that.

"And those reasons are?" Scorpius's voice wasn't as strong as earlier. Each time they spoke, they moved a step closer.

"You and Potter are too close."

"Closer than a Malfoy and a Potter should be."

"It's disgusting, really. We can't believe someone like you'd stoop low enough to befriend anyone who wasn't pureblood."

"We don't want you influencing Potter."

"Your family's a cowardly one."

Scorpius looked left and right, then turned around. He was surrounded. "So what?" Part of him felt angry, the other part remained terrified. He drew his wand, just as he did, seven wands pointed at him.

One voice said "Expelliarmus!" Scorpius's wand flew from his hand and was caught by Avery.

Avery twirled Scorpius's wand with his fingers. "Malfoy, do you know what happened to my family? My grandfather was brought to Azkaban, and then later given a Dementor's Kiss. My father wasn't a Death Eater, but he was almost sent to Azkaban too."

"Does the Mulciber name ring any bells, Malfoy? I've family members rotting in Azkaban right now."

Avery tossed Scorpius's wand. Scorpius tried to catch it, but Mulciber, much taller, got it. "So, little Malfoy. Why is it that my family, Mulciber's family, and some others, suffer in Azkaban, while you," Avery's glare would have been deadly if looks could kill. "Your family sits nice and comfortable, cozy in your manor."

Scorpius gulped. He couldn't trust his voice now. Angry as he was by how they were talking to him like it was his fault, fear was the more dominant emotion. He was unarmed and surrounded by much larger, much older students.

* * *

Mwahahahahah! I shall kill you all with suspense! Originally, this chapter was longer, but I decided to cut it into two. Y'all know the drill. React, and I'll upload :D

Oh, and as for Fang... I just think he's kinda... old by now, so I assumed he died, and Hagrid took the baby Hippogriff in since he missed his old dog...


	9. Not as Planned

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**RedCloakedMaiden: **that is too true. You'd think, after he was nearly throttled by his own Housemate, he'd be less trusting xD Ah, but aren't most children too trusting anyway? xD Thanks :) I thought of adding in a hippogriff, coz that's like the closest contact Draco ever seems to have had with Hagrid, when Buckbeak clawed him and Hagrid took him to the Hospital Wing. So if he told Scorpius about it, Scorpius would naturally feel uneasy around Hagrid and hippogriffs. So I tried to like... cure that in the last chapter xD

**MalfoyMaiden: (1) **Thanks, and fine, fine xD** (2)** Yay, thanks for reviewing :D Hahah, they're the bitter little children of Death Eaters, and as for James... he'll turn around. sooner or later xD

**RosoMC: **Thanks for favorite-ing :)

**Stonegnome1:** cool name! Thanks for adding to yer alert list :D

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** Yeah, James will be facing the wrath of his parents in chapter ten xD Yeah... the guys that gathered in that room are just too shallow to understand that

**Melora:** thanks, oh and I'm rusty at roleplaying and haven't ever rped HP yet xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Not as Planned

* * *

"Slyherins are thought of as cowards and traitors," Zabini was speaking now. "And that's thanks to the likes of you and your damn family."

"Ah, yeah." Mulciber nodded. "Loyal only to what you'll gain more from, eh?" When Scorpius shook his head, ever so slightly, Mulciber growled. "That's why you spend time with Potter and Weasley, and you know it! He's the son of the oh-so-mighty Chosen One. She's the daughter of some freakishly smart Mudblood. You've everything to gain by being friends with them."

"Albus deserves true friends, Malfoy." James was speaking again. "I don't want runty scum like you trying to gain favor by being close to a Potter."

"I'm not like that!" His anger had taken over for a quick second to let him yell that at them. They were just like those assuming first years. No. No, they were worse. At least half those gossiping first years apologized to him. Now, in this situation, from the looks on their faces, Scorpius doubted they had any plans of apologizing to him at any point in their lives.

Then Flint began laughing. "Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."

They didn't believe him. How could they? After the mess of a history his family had, few people trusted and believed them. Albus and Rose were one of the few. Now they wanted him to severe ties with them…

"It was your father that contributed to Dumbledore's death." One of the Ravenclaws spoke up. It was Boot.

"During the reign of Snape and the Carrows, it was hell." The other Ravenclaw spoke. "My father was tortured during that time! And for what? Helping a first year that the Carrows imprisoned!"

"You see, Malfoy? Little cowardly rats like you don't mix with Potters." Zabini said.

When Scorpius didn't answer, Mulciber waved his wand at him. What felt like an invisible hand gripped his ankle and pulled. Scorpius found himself upside down, held in the air by his ankle. Dangling above the ground on a broom, he had no problem with, but dangling above the ground _upside down_ made him dizzy.

It occurred to him that he was thankful he chose to wear jeans under his robes, knowing he had flying lessons for the day.

But that was probably the least significant thing on his mind. Right now, the dominant thoughts and emotions were anger and frustration at how weak he was compared to these seven older boys, and fear for his own physical safety. The image of his head hitting the floor scared him.

"Well _do you_ see?" Mulciber asked.

"Yeah! Yeah I see why Potters and Malfoys shouldn't mix!" Scorpius said hastily. Then it felt like the invisible hand released him. He landed heavily on his shoulders before his back hit the ground. It was more threatening looking at them from the floor, which was why he scrambled to his feet.

"But," Scorpius felt an insane urge to contradict them, "I'm not my father, or my grandfather." At their glares, he cringed. "I don't spend time with Al and Rose just because of what their parents did…" the force his voice had when he started weakened with each word he said. Where was Albus? Or… okay… Albus could be hurt too, or trapped somewhere, thanks to Areson Flint… But what about the twins? Wouldn't they have noticed his absence? Or even Rose! Where the heck were they?

Someone from behind him yelled "_Impedimenta!_"

He felt a force slam into his back, knocking him off his feet and back onto the floor.

"You're a stubborn one, Malfoy." Flint sent a kick at his ribs.

* * *

Albus had followed Flint to the Common Room, but when they got there, Areson seemed to have changed his mind, told him that it could wait, and ordered him to go to the Great Hall and have dinner.

Bewildered, but definitely relieved to be away from the older Flint, Albus walked out of the Common Room, out of the dungeon, and to Great Hall. Everyone was already eating. He noticed the Higgs twins waving at him, indicating seats they'd saved.

Glad that they did, he walked over to them and sat down next to Tom.

"Where's Scorpy?" Theo asked as Al put food onto his plate.

His spoon halfway to his mouth, Albus stopped and put it down. "I… don't know…" He thought about it. After they left Hagrid's, Rose and Hagrid went ahead to eat, then Flint appeared and brought him to the Common Room, which felt like a waste of time.

Scorpius was left with James… Albus wondered if James had confronted Scorpius or made peace with him. He hoped it was the latter, but feared it was the former. His eyes roamed the Gryffindor table. He couldn't seem to find James or Rose.

He decided to finish his meal, and then ask a Gryffindor if they'd know where Rose or James was. Al had a feeling Scorpius would be with one of them. He could ask Victoire. She always seemed to know where they were.

* * *

Scorpius tried to roll away, but Areson's shoe reached his side before he could move out of reach. Grunting in pain, he tried to crawl out of the burly Slytherin's reach.

"Stop…"

The voice was soft, a whisper.

Scorpius didn't have the chance to debate with himself whether he'd heard it or imagined it. Someone hit the back of his head, painfully reminding him that he still had a lump there from the bludger earlier.

Lying on his belly, he tried to ignore the pain in his side and head.

"STOP IT!"

The same voice yelled after another foot dug into his ribs.

Panting, Scorpius realized that it was Albus's brother. "Th-this wasn't what we planned!"

"What're you talking about, Potter?" Flint snarled.

"We agreed we'd only talk to him."

"We're talking to him." Someone took a handful of his hair, pulling his head backward and baring his throat. "Aren't we, little Malfoy?"

Humiliatingly, Avery made Scorpius's head nod against his will.

"See? We're talking to him, and he thinks we're talking to him. This is what we planned, isn't it?"

* * *

Rose barely ate a mouthful after sitting down among the other Gryffindors. She was furious with James for not telling her what he planned to do. All he said was that he would confront Scorpius alone.

James wasn't famous for patience or tactfulness.

She worried that her reckless cousin would say something extremely stupid or extremely offensive.

Scorpius on the other hand, she found him unpredictable at times. He would show irritation, sometimes anger during classes once in a while. Then there were times he would go into silent depressions, when one person or another stupidly commented about his family history.

To be honest, Rose felt sorry for him. In the time that had passed since meeting him on the first of September, he'd been decent. Until now, she felt intense sorrow and guilt over the Howler her father had sent. Professor McGonagall sent her father a letter. The next day, Rose got a note from her father which looked a little grudgingly written, but it was an apology nevertheless. She showed it to Scorpius, who merely nodded.

True, Scorpius's occasional moodswings got on her nerves, but she considered him… well… a_ friend_ now. Whatever James claimed.

Now that she had reason to believe her cousin would most likely offend her friend, Rose couldn't stop worrying about Scorpius.

Pushing her plate away, Victoire noticed her. "Rose, are you on a diet?"

"No-"

"Are you sure? If you're trying to impress a boy, I can give you diet and make up tips."

"What?" Rose blinked. "NO! I- I'm just not hungry." Before her part-Veela cousin could say more, Rose briskly walked away.

She'd find James. She'd defend Scorpius if James was planning to attack him simply because of his House and his family history.

James loosely mentioned an empty classroom in the floor above. Rose's plan was to check every room on that floor to find James and Scorpius.

* * *

He had to escape. With energy and strength born out of desperation, Scorpius scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain that his new bruises gave him. He pushed James out of his way, opened the door and ran out as fast as he could.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Without his brain commanding them to, his limbs snapped together and he toppled over. Scorpius growled in frustration. He couldn't move. Anger combined with fear once again as he realized how helpless he was, unable to move and at the mercy of the tormentors.

"Scorpius!" It was a high-pitched shriek, Scorpius recognized it as Rose's. "_Finite Incantatem!"_

Control over his limbs was returned to him just as his tormentors caught up to him and surrounded him again. His defense mechanism was turning his frustration at the failed escape into fury. "Out of my way!" He shoved the person in front of him, who happened to be Mulciber.

Mulciber shoved him back.

Scorpius's back was hit by someone's fist.

"STOP IT!" It was James again. He was shoving them away while Scorpius was on all fours.

Scorpius's anger was directed at James this time. Oh, so now the older Potter was changing his mind? Wasn't that half the whole point in this confrontation? That cowards like Malfoys didn't stay on one side for long? What was James doing now? One minute, he's against Scorpius, the next minute, he appears to be defending Scorpius. What was James playing at?

"James! What's happening?" Rose sounded angry.

Avery took hold of Scorpius's hair and pulled him upwards, onto his feet. "You're not the boss here, little Potter!" Avery spat before glaring at Rose. "Stay out of this, Weasley, it's none of your business."

"Gerroff!" Scorpius elbowed Avery's gut, catching him by surprise enough to release Scorpius's hair.

Scorpius made another attempt to flee, but Areson tripped him and he landed in a heap at Rose's feet. Again, and again. His escape attempts kept failing! It felt like his continuous second-best, or even worse, _failing_ performance in class!

"Scorpius!" Rose had bent down, offering him a hand.

There she was, the goody-goody perfect girl no one would hurt. Scorpius would bet she was in on this. That's what she and James were whispering about earlier! That was why she had hurriedly brought Hagrid to the Great Hall! Hatred for her enveloped him.

"Get that grimy hand away from me, you filthy halfblood!" He snarled, slapping her hand away and running off.

Behind him, he could hear the heavy steps of the bitter Slytherins and sons of Death Eaters. Scorpius took a sharp turn, knowing there would be stairs there. He'd run down to the Entrance Hall and get the hell out of here. Just as he did this, one of them yelled a curse which caused his legs to lock together.

He felt a moment of terror before tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

What fun it is to repeat history in a twisted way xD

* * *


	10. Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**RedCloakedMaiden: **Yay! I half worried I was turning predictable xD Yeah, I thought of James as more bark than bite... he wouldn't go that far. But it was kinda irrational of him to bring guys like Flint along to the "talk" xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **I'll take that as a compliment :P

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** yeah... here's the end to your wait :D

**0-MrDragon-0** and **river rafting:** Thanks for the Author Alert add ^_^

**ryuugitsune:** thankies for fave-ing :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Draco Malfoy

* * *

McGonagall was furious, Albus could see it in the way she walked so tensely. Well, she wasn't walking. She was pacing. Then she stopped, closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Then she exhaled slowly.

Calmed somewhat, she sat back down at her desk. "Now." Her voice was composed, yet cold. "What do you know?" She looked at him, then at Rose. If it weren't for what they did, Albus would have almost felt sorry for the boys standing outside of the Headmistress's office, awaiting their fate. Professor McGonagall's gaze was piercing.

Rose looked at him, obviously wanting him to go first.

"Well… I don't really know, Professor…" he admitted. "I mean… well, I know the Flints don't really like us…" he refused to add that James also hadn't exactly been friendly with them. As far as he knew, James wouldn't go so far as physically attacking someone. "Then when we were coming back from Hagrid's, Areson Flint came over, to show me something, then he changed his mind and told me to get to the Great Hall…"

"He was getting you out of the way, Al…" Rose's voice was such a soft whisper, Al almost didn't hear it.

"What was that, Miss Weasley?"

Rose burst into tears, surprising Albus. She was never much of a crier… this… wasn't usual. "I-I t-t-thought something was wrong, but I d-didn't do anything… I…" Rose inhaled, then exhaled. "James was telling me…" Albus's hands clenched into fists when he heard her say his brother's name. "…to get Hagrid to the Great Hall, then Flint would come and get Albus… James told me he wanted to talk to Scorpius in private in some classroom…"

His cousin looked so wracked by guilt. A glance at McGonagall showed that her expression softened, but only slightly. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I-I didn't know there… there would be other people involved… I thought it was just going to be James and Scorpius… I… oh I'm such an idiot!"

"Rose…" Albus put an arm around his cousin's shoulder. Now, he felt angry and disappointed in his brother. "I don't blame you." he whispered.

But at this, Rose started crying even harder. "I let it happen! I… urgh! What they were doing-how they were-then when he fell--" Her hands covered her face and she said no more.

Albus ran a hand through his hair. How could James do that? He just… found it hard to believe.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall nodded to them. "I wanted your sides of the story before I begin questioning the boys we saw running from the scene." She stood up and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You may go and visit Mr. Malfoy in the Hospital Wing now. I'll go there after I've spoken to the boys."

"Thank you, Professor." Albus spoke for them while Rose nodded, then he led his cousin out of the office.

* * *

Sitting next to Scorpius's bed, with his face in his hands was a man with hair that was the same shade of blond as Scorpius's. Albus suddenly felt like he was intruding… but Scorpius was his friend… Rose's too. They had as much right to be by their friend's bed as that stranger did.

The man looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

Albus froze. Those eyes were the color of Scorpius's… but they were… cold… hard. He heard Rose let out a little squeak next to him. The man looked him up and down. "Potter." The gaze fell on Rose. "Weasley."

What should he say? Shifting uncomfortably, Albus spoke the only word he could think of. "Hi."

Slowly, the man nodded his head.

Realization hit Albus like a bucket of icy water. The hair and eyes that were identical to Scorpius. The pointed face that Scorpius's features, though still young and rounded, hinted it would grow into in time. The nod of the head. This was the man they saw at the station. Scorpius's father- Draco Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy stood up, hands clenching into fists. Albus involuntarily flinched at the penetrating glare of those grey eyes. "Where is your father?"

"I-I… I… I don't know, sir…" honestly, he didn't…

Albus watched the older Malfoy gaze at his son. He saw the just barely suppressed fury that a father would feel at the sight of an injured son burning within the tall man. It made him uneasy. He definitely wouldn't want to mess with an angry dad.

A glance at Rose showed her terror.

The door opened and Albus saw his dad walk in with a frown on his face. Opening a mouth to greet his dad, he didn't get the chance to, since Mr. Malfoy spoke first. "POTTER!" the rage wasn't hidden anymore. "McGonagall told me what _your son_ and a few other boys did to _my son_."

Harry Potter's hands were also fists, and he exhaled wearily. Albus could tell his dad was stressed, but also furious. "I know, Malfoy."

"WELL?" Draco Malfoy roared, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Green eyes met grey eyes. "I assure you, James will be punished for the stupid, reckless, thoughtless, insensitive thing he did."

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in followed by five people: two men and two women were four who he didn't know, one was his mother, standing out with her red hair.

"Is he going to be alright?" Albus's mom, Ginny, looked with concern at Scorpius, still unconscious on the bed.

Scorpius's dad stared at Ginny in an almost suspicious way, before he answered, "Pomfrey says she took care of his bruises and the bones that broke, but he-"

"Too many people in my Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey came over, waving her arms. "OUT! My patient should rest, should sleep to recover. With all this noise, you'll wake him up!"

"But I'm his father!"

"Then shut up if you want to stay in my Hospital Wing!"

Albus's jaw dropped. Madam Pomfrey looked serious. Not that it was an appropriate time to crack jokes, but he couldn't exactly believe what his ears were hearing. Draco Malfoy glared at the Madam Pomfrey, who met his glare with her own.

"Mr. Malfoy… Draco." Professor McGonagall spoke. "We should talk. I know there may be things you wish to say. You can come back here after you've said them."

"Fine."

"What about us?" Rose finally spoke.

"Either you stay here and obey Madam Pomfrey or go to your dormitories and sleep."

Albus looked at Rose. Though her eyes were pink from her tears, by her expression, she looked like the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. "We'll stay here." Albus said.

"And we'll obey Madam Pomfrey." Rose added

"Very well." Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey exchanged nods before the Headmistress lead the parents outside.

"Do _not _disturb him." The school nurse glared at them before leaving.

"We won't." Al promised. He took a seat to the left of Scorpius's bed while Rose claimed the chair on the right.

They sat there in silence, Albus's thoughts wandered from the motives of the boys to what punishments they would be getting.

"It was horrible…" Rose's voice was a whisper, and her eyes looked moist again. "They… they looked like they were making some _sick game _out of it!" She shuddered. "James… he was trying to stop them though… and then he tried to tell me that he only wanted to talk, he didn't think it'd turn into… _that_…"

Albus listened quietly. Maybe… James didn't mean to cause this much harm… But still! What was he _thinking_? Or was he even thinking at all?

"I don't want to be here when he wakes up…"

"What? But why?" That one surprised him. "Rose, you're the one that saw him and called for help."

Rose was looking away from him when she said, "You were the one who went to get Professor McGonagall…"

"Yeah, but still. You're the one that… got there." Albus insisted. "Don't you think he'd want to thank you?"

"No." His cousin was biting her lip when she shook her head. "He won't." Scorpius grunted, his hand twitched, then he lay still again. Shakily, Rose got to her feet. "Al, I can't stay here if he wakes up soon…"

"Rose!" without meaning to, he spoke loudly. It wasn't a yell, but it wasn't the soft whispers Madam Pomfrey would have preferred… and allowed. "I think you should stay…"

"I shouldn't!" Rose persisted with her argument. "Scorpius-"

"What do you want, Weasley?"

Shocked, Albus looked at the source of the voice. Scorpius's eyes had opened, and they were focused on Rose. Rose shuddered, Al realized Scorpius was glaring. It was eerie how much Scorpius Malfoy resembled Draco Malfoy in the way they could… glare so frostily. Looking from Scorpius to Rose, Al felt left out and confused. Something had gone on, and he missed it. But what?

"N-nothing…" Rose mumbled, "Scorpius… I'm sorry…"

Saying nothing, Scorpius changed position, lying on his side, facing Albus, his back to Rose.

Rose threw Albus a hopeless look. Albus threw Rose a clueless look.

Then Rose left before he could ask.

Albus looked at Scorpius, but he still couldn't get his answers, for Scorpius had pulled the blankets over his head, making it clear that he was not in the mood to talk.

More confused than ever, Albus spoke, just to see if Scorpius would react. "Erm… I'll go ahead to the dormitory…"

Scorpius grunted in reply.

"Bye…" Albus stood up and walked to the door. "Night…"

"Night."

Frustrated by how unsatisfied his curiosity was, Albus headed for the Slytherin Common Room. What in the name of Merlin's beard was going on? What did he miss? Did Rose and Scorpius have some fight that he didn't see the importance of? Or… what?

"You." Al looked up. "What is your name?"

For two seconds, Albus stared stupidly, wondering how Scorpius could have beaten him to get outside the Hospital Wing. Then another two seconds were spent wondering how he grew so tall. Then he blinked. _STUPID! 'It's Scorpius's dad! Okay… erm… what did he say? Oh yeah! He asked for my name. Darn it, I'm too distracted tonight_'. "A-Albus Potter… I'm usually called Al."

"Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand, Al shook it tentatively. "Scorpius's father."

"He woke up for a bit," Albus told him, "But I think he went back to sleep…"

Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Yes, he needs his rest…" The man looked like he was trying to choose his words. "Are… you and… the other girl his friends?"

Albus nodded. It wasn't a secret that in their school years, his father, Harry and Uncle Ron hated Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy hated them. Did _he_ also have a problem with their friendship?

But what Mr. Malfoy said surprised Albus. "After this… when he's recovered… keep him close. He deserves real friends. Good, true, loyal friends…" Mr. Malfoy sighed. "Your father must have taught you that, right? About friendship?"

"Er… yeah…" then Albus added, "We _are_ his friends, and yeah, we'll be there for him, as friends should be."

A smile appeared on his tired face. "Good. Thank you." Then he spoke in a softer voice, almost like Draco Malfoy was speaking more to himself than to Al. "I don't want my son to suffer the same things I did."

Mr. Malfoy glanced at his watch. "It's almost dawn. Astoria, my wife must be here now, or will be soon. I told her not to rush here, and to rest a bit after work before coming."

"Okay…"

"Wait… another thing…" he paused. "Your… cousin came by and told us that your brother tried to stop the others…" Mr. Malfoy's smile had gone. "I could forgive him, but not immediately. He should at least have foreseen that it may have escalated into violence. He could have simply talked to Scorpius by himself."

As much as it was an instinct to defend his brother James, his family, Albus had to agree with what Mr. Malfoy was saying. "You're right."

The reply seemed to please him. "Good night then." After nodding, Draco Malfoy walked away.

"Good night…"


	11. Flight From the Hospital Wing

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**RedCloakedMaiden:** Thankies :D Yeah well after the whole Crabbe incident, I thought maybe Draco decided to rethink his definition of friends then. :D Yeah, poor Rosie. Scorpius might take a while, or I'll have not much plot left xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **Nice :))

**osito:** Thanks for the Story Alert add :D

**cyius black:** how soon is soon? Is this soon enough? xD

**SilverDragon88:** Thanks ^_^

**meaoh:** Thanks for favourite-ing :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Flight From the Hospital Wing

* * *

"Mother?" Scorpius sat up, blinking.

"My little Scorpyworpy!" She practically flew from her chair to his bed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging tightly. Kissing his cheek, she fussed over him. "I was so worried about you last night! But then your father said Madam Pomfrey took care of you and you'd be fine by the time you wake up. "Are you fine? How are you?"

"I'm fine! But-"

"That's great, son." Scorpius noticed his father standing to the side of his bed, with what looked like a smile of relief.

"But what about-"

Professor McGonagall opened the door and walked in. "Good morning," she nodded her heads at them. From the tired look on her eyes, Scorpius suspected she had a long, sleepless, stressing night. "Majority of the boys who attacked Scorpius shall be suspended until the end of the term."

"Majority? So not all of them?" Scorpius asked.

"James Potter tried to stop them. So his punishment will be less severe."

"Yeah… but…" Just because the Potter kid switched sides at the last minute, he wouldn't be in as much trouble? Damn them.

"He will have detention every week night for this term and also won't play Quidditch."

* * *

Albus awoke and a glance at the clock told him it was lunch time. Surprised that he had slept that long, he got up and dressed into his robes. The other first year boys must have been awake hours ago.

When he got to the Great Hall, the Higgs twins were once again waving at him, indicating a spot they saved. Grinning as he sat with them, Albus was glad that there were at least three Slytherins who didn't think Scorpius was so bad- Tom, Theo and Georgia.

"We visited Scorpy-"

"-this morning."

"He was…"

"sulky."

"Sulky?" Albus asked. Then he remembered how Scorpius had acted upon waking up and seeing Rose.

"Yeah… he barely talked to us."

"What happened last night anyway?" Tom pointed at the Ravenclaw table, "All we know for sure, is that Scorpius was found at the stairs. Now them over there. They started theorizing... or whatever term it is they use for their crazy ideas."

"What theories did they come up with?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"One kid said that he was trying to resurrect Voldemort, but it backfired and he… fell down the stairs." Theo said.

"That's… stupid!"

"There've been worse. The Ravenclaws actually had the most… believable ideas." Tom stuffed food into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. "One of them says that Scorpius and the others were trying some ancient Death Eater ritual, but it went wrong."

Before Albus could comment, Theo put up a hand, silencing him. "But there were non-Death Eaters, right? Ravenclaws, right? The idea was that the non-Death Eaters were… sacrifices. You know, for the Death Eater ritual."

When Albus just stared at them, they began laughing. "What's funny?"

"You should see the look on your face!"

"Al, if you thought those ideas were crazy, you should hear the ideas of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!"

Albus shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to hear it…" He let his gaze wander. It was then that he noticed Flint wasn't there. Then he checked the Gryffindor table. He saw Rose, looking sullen while her fellow first years chattered away. He couldn't see James. "Where are…?"

"McGonagall hasn't told us yet-"

"-what happened to Flinty and the other guys."

"She just said that Scorpius was in the Hospital Wing-"

"-and that he's recovering."

"Say, Al, d'you think Scorp's still gonna try out for Beater tomorrow?"

Albus shrugged, "I really dunno… I'm not even sure Madam Pomfrey will let him."

"Shame, really." Tom shook his head.

Theo frowned. "Kinda envy him though…"

"Yeah, our dad was a seeker before."

"We hoped we'd be able to play…"

"But Madam Hooch hasn't talked to either of us yet."

"Oh…" Albus himself wasn't tempted by the idea of flying, let alone playing Quidditch. He just would rather not. Watching was more fun than actually playing and risking falling. "We could ask him later, I was going to pay him a visit."

* * *

"What do you want?" Couldn't they see that he wanted to be alone? How many times would have to snap and glare before they finally got the point? Scorpius seriously considered whining to Madam Pomfrey that they were stressing him so much; he was starting to ache again.

But it felt like such a low, wimpy idea, so he decided against it.

"We just wanted to…"

"Visit you…"

"and talk to you…"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "So you joined the twins in freaky sentence finishing now, Al?"

The three of them stared at him, straight-faced. He'd been irritable with the twins this morning and Al last night… possibly, they didn't want to provoke him into acting even more grumpy. That was until Theo spoke. "Can I laugh?"

Feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he kept his lips still and instead raised his eyebrow again. "You need permission?"

"Well you've been a sulky git this morning." Tom spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"You all think so?"

"Definitely."

"Yeah."

"Er… I guess…" Al muttered.

Scorpius kept his face as straight and serious as possible, then in the kind of voice his father used to command their house elf, said, "You may laugh."

Albus burst out laughing. "You look so… like your dad! Hahahah!"

Scorpius grinned, then grabbed his pillow and tossed it at Al. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"The grouchy git's smiling now!" Theo stated the obvious in front of him.

"Theo, d'you think we could make him laugh?"

"What?" Scorpius didn't get the chance to wonder what they were planning. They just did it. The twins leaped onto his bed and began tickling him. "Gah! Hahahah! Stop-hahah-no-hahahahahah-mercy!" He kept trying to squirm out of their reach, but it felt like the twins were all over the place.

"I'm gonna-hahahahah- throttle you two!" as quickly as they attacked, Tom and Theo jumped off the bed and ran well out of his reach.

"Just you try!"

"Come and get us, Scorpyboy!"

Leaping off the bed, Scorpius chased after them. "Albus, help me or I'll tie you to a broomstick and send it flying out of the country!"

"You're kidding!" but even then, Albus joined the chase for the fun of it.

"What is the reason for such noise in my Hospital Wing?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, stomping over. Instantly, the four Slytherin boys froze. Scorpius had Tom in a headlock while Theo had an arm around Scorpius's throat. Tom was holding a handful of Albus's hair.

"Hi, Madam Pomfrey." They called innocently, at the same time. They released each other.

She scowled at them. Pointing at Scorpius, she said, "You! Back to bed! You don't leave it unless I say s-"

"What if he needs to use the bathroom?" Tom interrupted.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "You visitors, sit down and behave, or I'll ban you from ever coming back here!"

"My brother has a point. What if he needs to go?"

"And what about us?" Albus asked. "I just thought… well… if you banned us from coming here, what if we were seriously injured? Who could heal us if we're not allowed here?"

Scorpius snorted, trying not to burst out laughing in front of the angry school nurse was not easy.

Her glare swept over them. "Fine! Young Malfoy if you feel well enough to run around like a crazy chimera, take your last dose of your potion and leave."

Scorpius cautiously approached his bedside table, without taking his eyes off Madam Pomfrey. There was a cup of potion there, which he gulped down.

"Good. Now get out! OUT! Don't come back here unless I have to heal you!"

They fled.

* * *

They were lounging by the lake, having agreed to start on homework later. Chatting and laughing with his roommates, Scorpius's smile immediately faded when he saw the redhaired figure approaching them. Standing up from his position against a tree, Scorpius approached her.

"What're you here for, Weasley?" He still hadn't forgiven her, or those damn boys.

She flinched at his tone. "Scorpius… I didn't know that there would be others there…" When he didn't say anything, she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Scorpius! I'm sorry I didn't stop James when he told me to help him!"

"Any more of my time you want to waste?"

When he said this, she changed. "You're _unbelievabl_e! Do you know that? I'm sorry I didn't suspect James would bring company. But I _did_ try to help you! I _did _go looking for you!" Her face had flushed red with her anger. "If you don't want to accept my apology, then fine!" Turning around, she stomped off.

After she had gone a short distance, she turned around and went back. "I was sent to give this to you!" Bringing out something from her pocket, Rose crumpled it and threw it.

The crumpled parchment hit his forehead then landed on the ground.

When he bent down to pick it up, she was heading back to the castle.

* * *

_To: Mr Banquo Urquhart_

_This is to inform you that the first year, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy is permitted to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team._

_Suggested position: Beater (although his build may be a Seeker's if he wishes to try for that)_

* * *

There was a small note.

* * *

_I was going to talk to you personally, Mr. Malfoy, but when I came to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey told me you already left. I gave this to Miss Weasley instead._

_After speaking with Madam Pomfrey, she told me it was alright for you to try out for your team despite your previous injuries. My advice is (assuming that it_ is_ the position of Beater) to grip the bat tightly with both hands, look at target you want to hit the Bludger at only _once_, and_ not _to take your eyes off the Bludger after that time._

_Good luck._

_-Madam Hooch_

* * *

"So you're going to try, aren't you?" Tom prodded his shoulder.

"Yeah, you should!" Theo poked his ribs.

"Well…" Scorpius wasn't sure. Though he would never admit it out loud, Scorpius feared that someone would jinx the Bludger or some other prank of that sort. It happened before to someone.

It wasn't a secret that there were students who weren't fond of him.

"C'mon, Scorpius!" Albus urged him.

"You know you want to!"

"Darn you, Theo, I was going to say that!"

"Besides," Albus reasoned, "The people most likely to sabotage your performance were suspended, didn't you say that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you've nothing to fear now that they're gone!"

"I'm not fearing anything!" Scorpius spoke defensively. "I_ will_ go to the Quidditch trials tomorrow!"

* * *

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Aren't you coming down to dinner?"

Rose sighed, rolling into a different position so she was on her belly. "Don't want to." Taking hold of her pillow, she put it on top of her head, not wanting to talk to Ria Coote. Hopefully, she'd get the point.

"Why not?"

She didn't answer, hoping her roommate would go away.

Too bad that wasn't the case. Ria Coote, a small, skinny girl, was Rose's friend, and a determined one at that. Each time Rose was irritable or moody, Ria would notice and ask what's wrong. Normally, Rose would flood out a long rant, usually about James or Professor Smith, sometimes Scorpius, sometimes Albus. Now was a time Rose _did not_ want to talk, let alone rant.

"Rose, you've been lying there all afternoon. What's wrong? What happened?" Ria knelt by Rose's bed, gently taking the pillow off her head.

"Scorpius. Or… me. I think it's me…"

"Rosie! Don't get all thorny! Get out of bed, you lazy lump and come to dinner!" Rose groaned at the sound of an overly friendly, overly cheerful voice. The blanket was yanked off her and she felt someone jump onto the bed. Demelza Sloper.

"Leave me alone!" Getting up, Rose shoved Demelza off the bed. Her fellow Gryffindor fell on her bottom, but bounced back up and got back on Rose's bed.

To Rose's dismay, Ria sat on her bed too.

"Did Scorpius snap at you again?"

"Skinny Scorpy? Him again? He should be grateful! You're the one that first saw him and started screaming for help!"

"It's not him… snapping at me…" Rose chose to ignore what Demelza said. "Well, he _was _being cold… but _I _snapped at _him_!"

It surprised Rose that Ria and Demelza didn't show surprise.

"What'd you say to him, Rosie?" Demelza asked.

"I don't clearly remember…" Rose admitted, recalling the afternoon to her mind. "I just know I got really angry with him and told him I did what I could… and that I was sorry… He acted so much like it was all my fault… it just… made me angry!" Moaning, Rose lay back on her bed. "But it_ is_ my fault, isn't it?"

"How can it be your fault?" By Ria's tone, Rose could tell she didn't believe it was.

"I knew James was up to something, but I didn't do anything about it!" Rose realized she was practically yelling, but she decided not to care. "I felt there was something… not right… about what James was telling me to d-"

"What did he tell you to do?" Demelza interrupted.

"Told me to get Hagrid out of the way," Rose answered, then continued. "I just… I could have _been there_! I could have done _something_, right?"

"Well… it's true that you could have acted on your feeling that something was wrong." Rose winced at Ria's words. "_But_ it isn't_ truly_ your fault. I don't think there's much you could have done… there were how many of them?"

"Six? Seven? I'm not sure about the real number. People were exaggerating the gossip, Jenny was saying there were twenty of them and that they attacked you because you interfered, and that Scorpius was performing a ritual to bring Voldemort back to life. She said it went wrong and that the twenty got possessed and shoved Scorpius down the stairs and were going to attack you next."

"Jenny is so weird," Rose took hold of that slight change in the subject. She just felt too confused about her guilt and her irritation. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her she was a brainless, senseless poodle."

"And she said?"

"She asked me to transfigure her back into a human."

* * *

Well... next chapter will have the Quidditch tryouts, whose children do you want to see there? I've already got a draft of the Slytherin and Gryffindor players, and some Slytherins who'll try out, but I'm curious to see what y'all think.

Another thing I wanna know. Do y'all want this to end when Rose and Scorpius are friends again, or at the very end of the year? Coz I've got ideas that have Rose and Scorpy's fighting which ends before the school year does, then I get a little... lost what to do with the three the rest of their year, and then the next story, which will take place in year 3, skimming over 2, will start with Scorpius visiting over the summer break.

Year 3 will have more focus on Al, since I noticed that as I wrote this and got further into, the focus became more on Scorp and Rose, so... eh, we'll see how things go when I actually start on 3 xD And then for the other years, I'm not sure yet. I know though that I've ideas for Year 7 that are gonna be a BANG!

Now, as for action, I originally wanted to have Dark Arts practice...-ers here, but then decided that I wanted they're first year at Hogwarts to be... innocent... or as innocent as the Harry Potter series can go xD So for this first year story, it's just conflicts involving bullies and fights, friendship and trust... y'know, that stuff.

For year 3, some romance, since hormones_ usually_ kick in by then. But I plan to have people, potential villains for the future, secretly practicing Dark Arts by then. Al suspects some people, but can't quite prove it.

More ideas in mind, I've got, but I want y'all to be surprised :P Just felt a sudden urge to share a few in this chapter xD


	12. Quidditch Trials

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**RedCloakedMaiden: **His father told him that they were forced into doing most of the things they did, and humiliated by the Dark Lord. But at that moment, Scorpius is simply too bitter and angry to view it without bias xD Thankya, I thought I'd try giving y'all some humor after the excitement in the previous chapters :D Heeheehee, that bit was the most fun to write, lol xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **Hmm... true. But I want them to be the innocent children they are xD For now :P But don't worry, with the ideas I've been cooking up for the next year or two, you'll be getting something close ;)

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** I'm growing rather fond of them too :D Yep :) It's fine :) Yeah, I have the rest of my summer break to decide xD Then when school starts I'll have less time to write :|

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

Quidditch Trials

* * *

The next morning, Albus and the twins encouraged an uneasy Scorpius. Scorpius fiercely denied that he was scared, then muttered that he was worried he might not be picked.

At breakfast, Scorpius ate little, nibbling half-heartedly at his toast. "I can't eat…"

"You should." Theo told Scorpius.

"Yeah, you need your strength, Scorp." Tom added.

"Beaters are usually heavier than you are." Albus poked Scorpius's belly. "So you should eat up and fill that."

Scorpius glared at his toast, as if it had insulted him, then dug into it fiercely. Albus was loosely reminded of his Uncle Bill when he was hungry and eating meat. Another piece of bread suffered the same fate. After that, Scorpius shoved the plate away. "I can't take anymore… I might throw it up…" But immediately, Scorpius added, "But it's not coz I'm… well… scared or anything! NO! I just… er… have… a sensitive stomach… when I er… fly after breakfast… And that's my only problem! Only!"

Albus rolled green eyes, mildly amused, but also mildly irritated. "C'mon then, don't wanna be late then. It starts at nine thirty, doesn't it?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well after we spent that long time watching you pick at your food-"

"Which, by the way-" Tom interrupted Albus.

"-wasn't a very entertaining show." Theo continued for his twin brother.

"Erm… yeah… anyway, it starts in about ten minutes, so let's get going!"

* * *

Just as he was on the way to the tryouts, Madam Hooch had caught up with Scorpius and given him last minute warnings and tips. He had to be careful not to fall off his broom, and she changed her earlier suggestion- grip the bat with two hands only if he is balanced, although she noted he seemed balanced enough.

Looking paler than usual, Scospius nodded and thanked her.

They gave him more encouragement before going to sit and watch.

Henry Harper, a sixth year, was already Slytherin Seeker, and from what they heard, usually the first to catch a snitch. Unfortunately, (according to Georgia's brief Slytherin team history lesson anyway) Slytherin had terrible Chasers and a poor Keeper for years, until Banquo Urguhart joined as Chaser two years ago. They managed to get second place last year. Now that Urquhart was captain- fair, but determined to win, he was going to have all positions, except for Seeker (and his own) open for whoever could prove themselves capable. This caused a number of his teammates to get angry.

The first was for Keeper position. There were three. Miles Bletchley, who bragged about his abilities, claimed no one could take his spot, but when it was his turn, a girl called Geena Pritchard wouldn't stop commenting. Miles grew distracted and only made two saves (others missed entirely, or went in through the hoops). Those that missed were told they couldn't be Chasers. The next one to try for Keeper was the loud Pritchard. She made four saves. More Chaser wish-to-be's were sent to the seats. The last was Mark Montague, who quietly took his place at the hoops. He saved each throw, except for one, which flew over his head and didn't get in anyway. Montague was chosen.

Based on their aim and performance, though Albus wondered if their appearance had anything to do with it, Urquhart picked Patricia Pucey and Dara Vaisey for the other two Chasers.

Finally, it was Beater tryouts. Since the aim of the Beater is to hit the Bludgers away from their team and/or at the opponents, those who could either hit the Bludger far or through one of the hoops could hope to be chosen.

* * *

Scorpius was tightly gripping the school broom he'd borrowed. The large fifth year next to him was waving at a girl sitting, she watching and waving back. Then the boy looked at him. "Malfoy, eh?"

The hair, eyes and face always made it _so _obvious. Scorpius nodded.

The boy chuckled, "Areson Flint was my fellow beater, doubt he'll be happy if you get his spot."

Scorpius didn't know whether he should laugh, as the boy did, at the idea, or cringe in fear.

"Don't like Flint, the older one anyway." the fifth year muttered, "Tried to grope my girl." He pointed at her. "Bella Baddock. She's mine and don't you forget it."

"Definitely! I won't forget it." Scorpius nodded his head again. He had no interest in the girl and had no temptation to pick a fight with this guy.

"Good. The name's Gallows Derrick, by the way. But call me Derrick, don't like my name. Sounds like I'm gonna cut someone's head off."

Scorpius grinned, finding it amusing.

Some third year trying out was knocked off his broom. Scorpius watched with alarm as the boy was carried off to the Hospital Wing.

Gulping, Scorpius tried to remember what he did last time, but his mind felt blank. Gripping the bat in his right hand and the broom handle in his left, he flew up to take his turn. There were two Bludgers roaming around. One came rushing towards him, shortly followed by the other.

Tensing, he prepared to meet the Bludger.

When it came, Scorpius swung the bat as hard as he could. The force of his swing sent the Bludger out of the stadium, but also sent _him_ off balance. The broom was titled downwards and was starting to fall.

Recovering, Scorpius took control of his broom and got it to hover steadily.

Just then, the second Bludger came close to hitting him. Reacting reflexively, Scorpius moved to the side and out of the way.

His movement brought him closer to the hoops.

When the second Bludger came again, Scorpius was ready. Clutching the broom handle with one hand and the bat with the other, he swung the arm that had the bat when the Bludger came. It soared off… and went through the middle hoop!

From bellow, Urquhart yelled, "Next!"

Scorpius watched as Derrick performed. The experienced fifth year not only hit the Bludgers far, but got it through the hoops. Those watching cheered, his girlfriend screaming the loudest. Pleased with himself, Derrick landed.

The next was a dim-looking fifth year with thick eyebrows and a heavy jaw. Oak Bole didn't get any Bludger through the hoops, but he_ did_ send them a long way off.

Two more tried. A skinny fourth year got to hit the Bludgers, but they didn't go far and came back at him. Screaming, the boy flew wildly, trying to get away. The second one was a fat third year who was terrified and went flying back to the castle before either Bludger could hit him.

Then came Urquhart's announcement. Bole and Derrick got the spot. Scorpius was informed that he was a substitute if anything happened to them.

Nodding, though he doubted anything could happen to the big fifth years, Scorpius left the stadium feeling disappointed. Al, Tom and Theo comforted him, but congratulated him for being a fair Beater. He probably would have gotten the position if he hadn't lost balance.

Of all the things they said, that was what left the biggest impression. When Theo said it, Scorpius told him to shut up. The idea made him feel worse. Second-best again.

* * *

The next day, Monday, they had classes again. Life went on.

Or so Al thought.

During Herbology, Tricia Nott was suddenly among them, complimenting Scorpius's swing. Al couldn't understand how she suddenly seemed so eager to be close to them.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Frowning, Mars stomped over to them. Al sensed trouble. Mars would very likely hate Scorpius more, now that his brother was suspended.

"Mr. Flint, keep your voice down and concentrate on your sketch of the plant in your pot!"

Muttering curses rebelliously, Mars stomped back to his pot.

The rest of that class went on strangely, Tricia complementing every other thing Scorpius did. This resulted in Al, Theo and Tom constantly rolling their eyes and muttering insults that the first year girl didn't hear. Scorpius on the other hand seemed half flattered, half annoyed.

By the time it was Potions, most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were already in place. Tricia was in a seat, waving for Scorpius to be next to her. Winking at them, Theo and Tom rushed over to sit next to her.

Glad he and Scorpius wouldn't have to sit with Tricia, Albus took the remaining vacant set of seats. Scorpius hesitated.

Looking to the right, Albus saw the reason why. Rose was arguing heatedly with her Gryffindor friends. "You didn't save me a darn seat!"

"But-but-"

"Darn-you-Demelza-Sloper!" Rose whacked one of the girls with a book to emphasize each word.

"Why only me? Ria and Anna are here too!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Rose gave the other two girls a bump on the head with her book before turning around and walking over to Al and Scorpius.

"Hi." She spoke quietly, and a little coldly before taking the seat to Albus's right.

Scorpius searched desperately for another seat before sighing and taking the seat to Albus's left.

Both were turning away, facing opposite directions. "Erm…" Albus sensed the tension and felt stuck in between. On one hand, Scorpius had a right to be mad at Rose after the pain he went through. On the other hand, Rose _was_ sorry and had a right to be angry that Scorpius acted like it was all her fault.

Sighing, Albus ruffled the hair on the back of his head, trying to think of something to say.

He was saved from that problem when Slughorn waddled in.

"Today, I want you all to work together, with your tablemates, the three of you."

"WHAT?!" Al flinched when Scorpius and Rose yelled at the same time.

The walrus-like face nodded. "Yes. I want you all to make me a Deflating Draught. Who can tell me what it does?"

Albus was about to raise a hand when two brushed past his face with such speed it felt like a slap. His tablemates both wanted to be picked. Frowning, Albus raised his hand anyway, not expecting to be picked.

He grinned when he _was_ picked. "Sir, it causes anything that's been swollen by magical means to deflate back into its original size."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin."

Albus glanced at the Slytherins. The twins were winking and giving him thumbs up signs, Tricia looked annoyed, Mars still looked angry. Other Slytherin girls, he still didn't know their names, were passive.

"Don't forget, toad horns should be crushed into fine powder, and placed _only_ after the fire is out. Well good luck then! Begin!"

Scorpius and Rose raced to get the ingredients from the cupboard. Al put it upon himself to prepare the cauldron as the book instructed.

They began.

"You're not cutting it straight!" Scorpius snapped at Rose when she was chopping the antimony.

"It doesn't have to be straight," Al tried to calm them, "Look, it just says to chop it. No harm done."

"Sure, take _her_ side!" Scorpius went back to crushing the toad horns.

"What kind of crushing is that? It's still chunky!"

"Rose, he's not yet done… it-it'll be fine later." Al's second attempt failed just as miserably.

"Fine! Take _his_ side!"

"You're both so immature." He muttered the comment to himself.

"What was that?"

At the equally fierce glares from both of them, Albus shrank back. "Nothing, nothing. I was saying the Doxie eggs are mature— meaning ready!"

Still sulking, they went back to work.

There was more arguing and criticizing, but by then Albus had decided to shrink into the background each time they started. Finally, they were finished with the potion.

Before either could start arguing again about one thing or another, Albus took a sample into a vial and presented it to Professor Slughorn. The teacher smiled, "Excellent! Ten points out of ten- perfect score for Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy!"

Al turned around to grin at his tablemates, but instead, they glared at each other then Rose stomped over to her Gryffindor friends and left. Albus felt his smile fall.

"Wait! Miss Weasley!" Slughorn groaned then sat back down on his chair. "Mr. Potter, could you tell her there's a Slug Club meeting this weekend in my office?"

"Sure," Albus nodded.

The rest of the week was horrible every time Slytherin had a class with Gryffindor.

* * *

Hurray for randomly coming up with potions instructions xD I just looked through the description on a harry potter wiki, then picked this and that ingredients and instructions xD

The Slytherins have got last names I took from Slytherin student lists on hp sites. I also just guessed how tryouts go, the only one they showed-ish in the books (that I recall anyway) were the Keeper tryouts in HBP...


	13. A History Lesson

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**RedCloakedMaiden: **Thankies :D Heheh, true, true :)

**cyius black: **sure :)

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Lol, yeah xD Like father like son, eh?

**chloepotterxx:** thanks a big bunch for the alert and fave adds! :D :D thanks :)

Originally, this was going to be longer, and the history lesson was just going to be like an intro scene before the chapter's bigger events. But then this scene sort of... grew into its own chapter. Chapter Fourteen will come soon. :D As always, I love it when y'all read and review :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

A History Lesson

* * *

History of Magic had always been described by past students as dull and uninteresting, the subject as dead as the ghost that taught it. Everyone would fall asleep, except for the determined few who would take notes. Today however, instead of having to put up with and struggle to listen to him talking of some goblin rebellion or another, Professor Binns's class was intruded upon by two other ghosts. The Ravenclaw ghost and the Slytherin ghost.

"I heard you talking about me!"

"So what if I was?"

"You are an insensitive, blood-crazed cloud!"

"I was just talking to Nick about women!"

"Why did you include me?"

"Baron! Grey Lady! What are you doing in my office?" Professor Binns for once showed more emotion than the usual flatness. Scorpius found himself surprised by the change.

"Just shut it, Binns. I don't even see why you still teach."

"I beg your pardon-" Binns glared at the Bloody Baron.

The Baron drew his sword, pointing it at the professor. "No student likes you and you know it! Almost every child falls asleep while you speak, droning on and on in such a dead voice. With the way you talk, I doubt any of these children will be able to stay awake even if you told them about the Second War! Hearing it from any other teacher, or _anyone else_ for that matter, they're most likely to listen eagerly. But from _you_, you'd send them all to dreamland!"

The Second War? Even if, by some miracle, Binns would lecture them on that event and do it excitingly, Scorpius had no wish to listen. It involved most of their parents, grandparents, or relatives in general. It would be no problem for them, they'd hear about the heroic deeds of their family. But him? Him and perhaps a good number of Slytherins would only hear of the bad deeds of their family. Already, he could imagine the accusations that would fly at him based on facts gathered from this subject.

"The Second War? There are not yet enough books for that event in history! Until there are, it shall only be mentioned in passing to every first-"

"Don't you know what my mother would say?" the Grey Lady spoke this time. "Rowena Ravenclaw would say _'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'_"

"By wit, you mean intelligence-"

"Which will not always come from books." The Grey Lady was speaking with such conviction, Professor Binns didn't immediately contradict her. "Not everything will be learned from books, Professor Binns. There are some lessons that cannot be taken in unless life experiences become the teachers." A sorrowful tone colored her voice. Scorpius was fascinated. She just seemed so… human, the way she was troubled. It wasn't like the forever angry, freaky Bloody Baron, or the weird Nearly Headless Nick, Fat Friar, Headless Ghosts, or that bathroom-haunting ghost Myrla or whatever her name was.

"That's right, that's right! You make me proud, Helena! Do you know that?" The Bloody Baron was floating over to the Grey Lady, arms open wide, to hug her. Scorpius was curious to see if ghosts could touch each other or went through each other the way they went through living people.

The Lady put up one palm, signaling him to stop. "Don't touch me."

Scorpius glanced around. The ghosts had everyone's attention. He couldn't blame his classmates. This _was_ the most exciting thing that ever happened in this classroom. Be that as it may, he dreaded the moment they would decide to give an account of the Second War.

His position at the back of the classroom was probably an advantage though. It would be harder for people to call out stupid ideas or stare or glare. Beside him, Al said, "I hope they teach us from now on. Baron actually keeps people awake!"

Scorpius smiled, nodding. Sure, Albus Potter wouldn't be bothered by any history lesson. What clean, glorious, courageous Potter ever did wrong? Pfah! They had all the luck.

Baron was grumbling irritably while Binns was glaring around. Lady took it upon herself to speak to them. "How many of you would like us to teach you about the Second War?"

"But-but it's not part of the exam I have prepared for first years- _for years_!"

"You can always change it, you ugly old-"

"Enough."

"He started it."

The Grey Lady glared at the Bloody Baron before turning away from him to see how many students had their hands raised.

Scorpius nearly groaned despairingly. Every Gryffindor had a hand raised, Al had a hand raised, Mars too, even the twins, plus one of the Slytherin girls. "Just my luck."

"What was that?" Albus heard him.

"Nothing!" he snapped. Maybe, Scorpius thought he'd regret his rudeness later. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. They were going to narrate, and in an incredibly interesting way, no doubt, the event that brought the downfall of his proud family's name. Just because the crazy, reckless Gryffindors were so eager to hear about more crazy, recklessly _brave_ people, it didn't mean he would feel the same way and act just as eagerly. No.

"Fine then!" As angry as he was at having his class's lesson plan changed, Binns was determined not to let Bloody Baron and Grey Lady take over the subject entirely. Gliding to a position in front of them, he faced the class. "Thirty five years ago," Binns spoke in the usual dull tone, ignoring the class's protests. "A dark wizard tried to kill an innocent boy, the curse rebounded on the wizard. Eleven years-"

"Binns!" Baron barked, drawing his sword again. "You are _boring_!" Ignoring the teacher's protests, Baron addressed the class. "The boy was called…" a dramatic pause. "Harry Potter!"

The Gryffindor side whooped and cheered. Albus was grinning, obviously proud of his father.

"Harry Potter was decent as a boy-"

"Helena, dear, let's make it more exciting!" Baron interrupted, "Since the very start of his school years, Potter had a school rival…" another pause for dramatic effect. "Draco Malfoy!"

Scorpius shrank low in his seat when a number of Gryffindors hissed words at him. Mars went far enough to say, "Malfoy, when're you planning to pick fights with your Potter mate?"

"Now, now," the Grey Lady swooped around the classroom. "This is a _history lesson._ Behave yourselves!"

Scorpius wished they would just go directly to the final battle, the one at Hogwarts, instead of giving this prologue. It was pretty much common knowledge how it all started between Voldemort and Potter

"Harry Potter kept Voldemort, that is, the dark wizard, from obtaining the Sorcerer's Stone, also known as the Philosopher's Stone. The stone was later destroyed.''

"Binns, be quiet and let me do it!"

"Why don't you _both_ be quiet?" the two male ghosts fell silent. "Harry Potter faced Voldemort again after that. It was during a Triwizard Tournament that he and another boy were sent to him. The boy, Cedric Diggory, was murdered."

The Weasley girl had her hand in the air. With a raised eyebrow, the Grey Lady pointed at her. "That was the time when Voldemort regained his body! Then after that, they had a duel, where Harry Potter won, and then he brought Cedric's body back. After that, Uncle Harry had to face Voldemort again in the Ministry of Magic, and then-"

"Shut up, Weasley, you're not the teacher here!"

"Who asked for your opinion, Malfoy?" she retorted.

"Sit down! I will not tolerate fighting in my class!"

"What if I fought you, Binns? Would you tolerate that?" Before Binns could respond, Baron was talking again, "The Battle in the Ministry of Magic is when things really began! In that battle, Harry Potter faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters, his followers, once again. He was accompanied by a number of students in his personal army, as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix." Baron stopped.

"Come to think of it… they were all Gryffindors… and one Ravenclaw." Pointing his sword at the left side of the classroom, Baron said, "At least one of you Slytherins had better do something great! Don't let the reckless Gryffindors get all the glory!"

"Baron! You are being incredibly biased!"

The Bloody Baron ignored him. "In that Ministry battle, Voldemort was defeated by Albus Dumbledore."

"Lucius Malfoy was among the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic that time. When he failed to please Voldemort," Scorpius first stared at Rose in disbelief, then he glared at her, gritting his teeth and debating with himself regarding whether he should yell at her or hex her. Rose threw Scorpius a challenging glance. "Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son was made a Death Eater."

Scorpius stared at her. How could she know all that? He had suspected it, but he wasn't sure, his father would never talk about it openly, simply saying that his sixth and seventh years of school were his darkest times.

"What is your name?" Binns spoke.

"Rose Weasley." Rose spoke with pride.

"You're always taking notes in my class, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." more pride.

"You have your first favourite student. Congratulations, Binns." Baron said sarcastically.

The Grey Lady was scolding them, but this time, they began arguing with her too.

Scorpius was thankful when the bell finally signaled the end of classes. He would write a letter to his father, that was for sure. It was infuriating how Rose could know more about his family than he did. Or was she lying? Was her father telling her things again? The need to know the truth was consuming Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" Albus sounded worried.

"What?"

"Scorpy, mate! You alright?"

"You look like you ate a bunch of pixie eggs!"

Scorpius ignored the three and headed straight for Rose. Just as she was standing up and shouldering her bag, he made sure to slam his shoulder against hers as hard as he could. "Why you skinny git!" she slapped his shoulder.

Growling, Scorpius spun around and raised a fist to punch her, but before he could, the Bloody Baron called out his name. "Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"Take five points from Slytherin, Binns." The Grey Lady said. "Men and boys should understand how stupid and unnecessary it is to strike out in anger, especially at a _girl_." At this, her glare went from Scorpius to the Bloody Baron. Baron mutttered something they couldn't hear, a frown on his face.

"What? But she-" Scorpius's temper rose further. She started it!

"Me?" Binns stared at the Grey Lady.

"Well you're a _teacher_, aren't you?"

"Five points from Slytherin then."

"But-" Scorpius gave up trying to explain. "Fine!" Fuming, he didn't speak to Al, Theo or Tom, ignoring them. Finally they gave up trying to persuade him to talk and instead had their conversations among themselves, only once in a while consulting his opinion. When that happened, he'd make an uninterested grunt.

* * *

Father,

Is it true you were a Death Eater when grandfather failed Voldemort? I need to know what happened.

-Scorpius

* * *

There. Concise. Straight to the point. He needed to know. All he ever got was the side of people like Rose or the Death Eater families. What he wanted was his father's side. Scorpius hoped he'd get his real answer and explanation, not the evasive answers he usually got.


	14. The Slug Club

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Heheh, her reasons are explained here. She's just a hurt, bitter, defensive, proud girl xD But yeah, I like her mother at that age, she doesn't know when to stop talking xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **_Special note to you:_If you love me, you will either **a)** skip this chapter (like that'll happen xD) or **b)** not kill me after reading :P Just kidding... sort of :))

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

Slug Club

* * *

"Do you have any plans of speaking?"

Scorpius didn't look at Albus, keeping his eyes front as they walked to Slughorn's office together. "About what?"

"Anything." Albus said, and then he added, "What's up with you?" Al's voice was quiet. "The twins and I… well… you've…" He was struggling to choose his words.

"Don't worry about me…" Scorpius managed to smile, then felt it fade, "I'm just… I need to clear some stuff up with dad…" After a pause, Scorpius added, sincerely, " I'm sorry I've been so… cranky with you guys."

Albus grinned, "Good. We were planning to hex you until you apologized for your behavior."

"You what?" Scorpius felt his eyes widen.

"Joking! Er… well… I dunno if Theo was serious… but we agreed with his idea."

"Remind me to curse Theo when we get back."

Al laughed at this. Scorpius joined in, glad to be laughing again. Optimism came with the laughter. Maybe… just _maybe_ things will turn out well tonight. Maybe he won't end up near Rose, which would have resulted in either of them picking a fight with the other. Maybe other people at the Slug Club won't be suspicious of him. Maybe they would be more open-minded and accepting. Maybe they wouldn't see him and think _'another Malfoy'_.

Wrong.

Scorpius tensed at the door when he saw red. Red everywhere. Not red as in ruby or scarlet or blood… Weasley red… _hair_. Al had noticed. "Calm down, Scorpius! Not everyone in my family… think exactly the same way… okay?"

Scorpius thought about this first. If he wanted them to be open-minded and accepting, shouldn't he be open-minded too? If he didn't want them to judge him based on his family history, then he shouldn't judge _them _just because two redheads of theirs brought him harm and inconvenience. "Okay." he said decisively.

Al was relieved. "Great."

* * *

"You _what?"_ Molly stared at her in disbelief. That did not help Rose's guilt. She'd been wrestling with it all week.

Since the time Scorpius rejected her apology, Rose's pride became her shield. It armored her from his glares and his words, it equipped her when she wanted to fight back. But the string of words that had penetrated her before she put her armor on, and still stung her were _'Get that grimy hand away from me, you filthy halfblood!'_ It would echo when she least expected it to. She never knew how to react, what to think or what to feel each time that happened. Her emotions were always mixed, too confused to settle for one specific feeling. Sometimes it would be hurt, sometimes it would be guilt, sometimes it would be anger...

"Honestly, Molly, why are you so surprised?" Lucy was asking her older sister, Molly. Then she turned to her cousin, Rose. "Rose, it's alright for you to strike back." Really? It didn't _feel _right when she tossed and turned in bed at night. "It's his loss." It felt like _her_ loss. "Some friendships aren't worth it."

"Lucy!"

"It's true!"

"Rose, ignore Lucy. You should cherish your friends."

"No, cherish your grades, your future. That's why it was right for you to speak during your History lesson. You could get bonus points for that! It will count towards your success later in life."

"Rose, ignore her and listen to me- would you rather have a job and money, but be hated by everyone?"

The idea was frightening. "No!"

"Fine, Molly, you win!"

"Good evening, everyone!" Slughorn waddled into the office. He looked at them, seated at the long table. This office could barely be called one now. It was more like a dining room. By now, everyone was seated. "I wanted to bring in Harry Potter himself this time, but he respectfully declined my invitation…" Rose thought she heard him mumble, "…again…"

She, along with her family members, who made up about sixty percent of the people in the room, chuckled or giggled. If they wanted to meet Harry, they were quite free to come over for a visit at his house. "But I took his suggestion, and brought someone quite as good! He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, like myself, helped defeat Voldemort, like myself, is an Auror, and is a good Keeper at Quidditch too. Here he is, Ronald Weasley!"

"DAD?" Rose exclaimed as he entered, no, strutted into the room, looking pleased with himself. He was already a tall man, but with his head held so high he was… super tall. "Hello there, Rosie!" Ron went over to her and kissed her forehead. "Have you been beating everyone in your lessons?"

Rose grinned.

But before she could reply, Slughorn spoke. "Everyone, settle down." Scorpius was making choking and coughing sounds; Fred, James, Louis and Luke Jordan were talking, laughing and joking loudly; a burly Gryffindor named Tiberius McLaggen was bragging to Victoire, who was looking irritated; Molly and Lucy were arguing again. They quieted down, Scorpius putting down a glass of water he drank from and breathing normally again. Part of her was concerned, another part was irritated. She assumed he heard what her father said and that drowning while drinking water was Scorpius's reaction. "Mr. Weasley, there's a seat for you here."

"Coming," Her dad ruffled her hair before going over to the seat. Rose frowned. Her hair was bushy enough already without Ron ruffling it and making it uglier. "Oh, and do you mind if I invited someone over? He's coming in a while."

"Not at all!" Slughorn smiled. "Who is he?"

"It's a surprise." Ron had glanced at a still irritated Victoire.

* * *

"Then, there was a Quidditch game where a Quaffle was just about to get in. You know what I did? I swung my leg and got off my broom. Hanging on with only one hand, I got ready to meet the coming Quaffle. And when it came, I gave it a kick that sent it across the field!"

Albus had heard Uncle Ron's story before. Earlier, Slughorn had introduced them to each other, even if he already knew more than half. The other members were- Tiberius McLaggen, Fred Weasley II, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Luke Jordan, James, Paula Allen, Jacqueline Chua, and Otto Wood. Al didn't immidiately take in all the names of those he didn't know. After Slughorn listed them, he had trouble remembering who was who among those who weren't Weasley, Potter or Scorpius.

"Oh, speaking of Quidditch, Rosie, congratulations again on making Gryffindor team!"

"Thanks, dad."

"She-she-_what_?" Scorpius was staring at Rose, disbelieving. Al tried to calm him while people congratulated Rose, probably not for the first time. "Scorpius, don't worry. You're a good Quidditch player too."

"But she got _in_!"

"Rose isn't the only Quidditch star in the making, in this room. You should see Scorpius Malfoy with a Beater's bat!" Slughorn was speaking again, he gestured towards Scorpius. There was pride in Slughorn's voice.

Scorpius looked surprised.

"He's got a good arm, kept a bludger from smashing my face in, you know."

Everyone turned to stare at Scorpius. Al noticed that as a lot of the people in the room were Gryffindors, more than half Weasley, there were mixed expressions. Some looked impressed, others doubtful, the burly Gryffindor next to Victoire looked like he wanted to laugh.

"That's great, Scorpius!"

"Congratulations!"

The Ravenclaws were first to speak, to congratulate Scorpius. Al remembered their names- Jacqueline and Paula. In the several classes he had with them, they were often answering teachers' questions and gaining ther House points. That may be why Slughorn invited them- their intelligence.

"And then of course there's Gryffindor's captain and Keeper, Tiberius McLaggen," Slughorn pointed out the guy next to Victoire, who was holding his head high, proudly. "Another is a son of the Chosen One himself- James Potter."

Slughorn continued to point out the abilities of some of the people in the room, and then others, their relationships with influential people. He pointed out Albus as another of the Chosen One's sons. As if they didn't already know that. The Ravenclaws were daughters of people who had been in Harry Potter's group- _Dumbledore's Army_- Susan Bones and Cho Chang. Luke Jordan, James's friend was also son of members of Dumbledore's Army- Lee Jordan and Alicia. Otto Wood was son of a star Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. Then Slughorn started talking about how he had helped people who were now famous and influential. He promised them that he would help them get there as well, give them contacts that would aid them.

After what felt like a long time, Uncle Ron had his turn to speak. This time, instead of narrating Quidditch saves, he talked about the Auror department, and his contributions. When everyone was full after the dinner, Slughorn and Uncle Ron started talking to people individually, while some people started standing up and mingling.

Al wondered when Ron's guest would be arriving. He was really late. Soon enough, people were in their own little groups, talking. Every so often, someone would leave a group to mingle with another. Scorpius looked lost and unsure of where to go. Al brought him over to the Ravenclaws, who were talking with cousin Louis, and Otto Wood and James.

"You know, my dad was a really great Keeper, he played for Gryffindor when he was in school. He taught me everything he knows. Next year, I'm trying out, and I am gonna be great!" Wood was bragging to Jacqueline Chua. "Oh, and then he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts too. I learned from him how to-"

"Bah! Don't listen to him, Jacqueline! My dad fought a werewolf! He fought bravely at the Battle of Hogwarts, and just like him, I can fight werewolves, and Death Eaters, and-"

"Werewolf schmerwolf," Wood nudged Louis aside. "The worst you've faced must have been a Muggle's pet Chihuahua."

Louis ignored him. "Oh, and I plan to join the next Triwizard Tournament, just like my mum! Wait… well… maybe the one after that, when I'll be seventeen or something… but just you wait and see!"

"You look left out," James pointed out, talking to Paula. "Y'know, when I'm with a girl, I never let them feel left out. I make sure to give her all the attention she deserves."

Paula's cheeks were turning red.

"James, what did dad say about trying to flirt?" Al called out jokingly.

"Dad's not here." James stuck his tongue out at him, then he faced Scorpius.

The two stared at each other. Scorpius looking hostile, James looking uneasy. Al considered dragging one or the other to the opposite side of the room. "Er… listen… Scorpius… I… I'm sorry about what happened… really… I am. And I was really pissed off at the other guys when they started attacking…" James sighed, and Albus was surprised. He rarely ever saw his brother looking really guilty. "But it _was_ a stupid idea, the…er… _thing_… wasn't it? I guess… I deserve my punishment…"

Scorpius's eyes were wide. It looked like he hadn't expected it. Al hadn't either. It was just so… shocking. Well, sure, it was in Albus's nature to see the good in people, but that was _more _than anything he expected from James. James _never_ accepted his punishments! _Never_!

Albus realized his mouth had been open. He closed it. Scorpius had regained his composure more quickly. There was a thoughtful look on his face. Finally, Scorpius nodded his head. "I… forgive you…"

That surprised him too. Scorpius was forgiving James? Well… depending on the way to look at it… there was sense in the move. Al thought about what his father had said about Scorpius's father. Draco Malfoy had his flaws and bad traits, just as any human would, but he was not a murderer. He related it to James. James was a prankster, but he wouldn't do half the things Flint and those other boys did. Maybe Scorpius thought about that…

But what about Rose? If Scorpius had forgiven James, would he forgive Rose? Albus was getting tired of having to put up with the two glaring at each other across classrooms, or, in the times when there were no more seats, criticizing and insulting each other on either side of him. It was like they selfishly wanted to make things difficult for anyone around them when they were both in their hostile moods and in close contact with each other.

James brightened immediately. "Aw, Scorpius! That's great!"

It seemed James had changed his view on things too.

"_Can you just leave me alone?"_ Victoire's scream was heard by all and the result was all falling silent.

"Why? Don't tell me you're still in love with grapehead!" Tiberius McLaggen looked irritated.

"Grapes are purple. Teddy's hair is often turquoise. Are you stupid enough not to know your colors?"

"Stupid? I'm not stupid!"

"Hey, my guest's finally here!" Uncle Ron's voice was loud too.

Curious, Al looked at the door opening, and in walked a young man with turquoise hair. "Teddy!" Victoire looked incredibly happy.

"Victoire!" Teddy grinned. "Sorry I'm late, work kept me busy, and it's not as easy to escape as it is for _some people_." At this Teddy gave Uncle Ron a meaningful look, while Ron shrugged, grinning.

"Who wants you here, Lupin?" Tiberius spoke challengingly, stepping to Victoire's side.

"I could list them down if you want, McLaggen." Teddy stepped toward them. Al watched Teddy stiffen when Tiberius shamelessly put an arm around Victoire's waist.

Outraged, Victoire slapped him.

Everyone was watching now, no doubt about it.

"Victoire!" Tiberius stared at her. "Come on! You know I'm better than him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm over you and I've loved Teddy since then? We are ov-"

Tiberius didn't let her finish, he held her and kissed her full on the lips.

Then what happened next was so quick, Al thought he might have missed almost everything if he'd blinked instead of watching the events unfold with wide open eyes.

Teddy let out a growl that didn't sound human. His hair had turned red and was bristling, his teeth were… sharp… wolf-looking. Pouncing, he tackled Tiberius to the ground. They wrestled, McLaggen swearing, Teddy snarling.

Of all the wacky transformations Ted Lupin had made for their amusement, this was one he'd never seen before. It was… scary.

Then it was over. Uncle Ron and Professor Slughorn cast stunning spells that knocked the two out.

* * *

Anyone notice Molly's more like her namesake, or at the very least, Percy redeemed? While her sister Lucy is more like the ol' Percy?

What y'all think? :) Next chapter will most likely have DADA and the Halloween feast.


	15. Halloween

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **yeah, he did xD well he loves his girl and love can drive one crazy xD

**cyiusblack:** sure xD

**RedCloakedMaiden:** I know right? xD Baron doesn't think right when he's around Grey Lady, perhaps. Or, we could think of it in the same way as the Black Family Tree. They sort of disowned their relatives. Guess we could say Baron 'disowned' Slytherin Death Eaters... Tiberius or Teddy? Because we're definitely seeing Tiberius again, in an upcoming Quidditch match. Teddy on the other hand, I'll keep an eye out for scenes where he can come in :)

**stephluvmcr:** thanks for the fave-ing ^_^

**yellow14:** Very observant, very right, haha as for Scorpius, I've thought about that. Even if Scorpius does have some of the guts of a Gryffindor in some circumstances, he also has the determination of a Slytherin. His determination ties in with his ambition. He wants to be top of the class and thinks he could be, and tries to be, and so envies Albus and Rose when they do better. He wants to be the best at something. The Quidditch tryouts were a perfect opportunity. But when he didn't get in, it was a disappointment. Even then, with all his second-best ness, he's still determined to keep trying to beat people at things. But you're right, he _could_ do well in Gryffindor.

**KeysCanHurt:** Thanks :)) Hmm, Scorpy's bad luck will play a part in the next story I'll be writing :P Yes, your highness, I've updated it today :)) And as for yer gift, you're welcome :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

Halloween

* * *

Later that night, Scorpius found his father's owl perched on the bed, with what looked like a long rolled up parchment tied to the bird's leg. He took the letter and kept it. The owl hooted before flying back out the window. Scorpius waited until Albus, Tom, Theo and Mars were fast asleep before opening the letter and reading.

* * *

_Scorpius, my son,_

_I never wanted a moment like this to come. I had always thought that the general knowledge would be enough- that most of the family were Death Eaters. But I was wrong._

_You deserve to know the truth, the full story. Your mother warned me that you'd have to know it one day. But we both wanted to protect you from it._

_Before the Dark Lord's rise to power, I was… there's not quite a word I know to describe myself fully. I was a decent student, but I had firmly believed in your grandfather's ideals. My only friends were purebloods, and I made sure of that. I'm proud of you for having chosen your friends differently, more reasonably even._

_After HE rose to power, HE gave my father the task of obtaining a prophecy. When father -your grandfather- failed, HE punished father and humiliated the family._

_Before I entered my sixth year, he made a curse sound like a blessing. He told me how great I could be. Ambitious as I was, I became a Death Eater. Your grandmother knew what it was really about. HE didn't expect me to succeed. He was using me to further punish the Malfoys. It tore mother apart._

_My assignment- kill Albus Dumbledore, let Death Eaters into Hogwarts._

_At first, I took pride in it. I was always told how senseless Dumbledore was, the way he was such a Muggle lover and Muggle-born lover._

_But then the full weight of such an impossible task began to finally dawn on me. I was scared. You could call me a coward. I feared for my family and myself. HE told me he'd kill me if I failed. I could have told Dumbledore, I could have talked to Snape… there were so many things I could have done… but I didn't want HIM to kill my family. I didn't want him to kill me, even if, by then, he made life a living hell._

_At the tower, I had Dumbledore, unarmed and at my mercy. It was then that I realized how good of a man Dumbledore truly was. He didn't curse me, he didn't yell at me, he didn't tell me he hated me… he… he offered help and protection for my family. I was shocked by his kindness. That was his kindness. The Dark Lord's kindness, mercy, whatever he would feel like calling it at the time… was nothing like Dumbledore's. Prolonging suffering and postponing execution is not mercy or kindness. Before I could accept his offer, Snape killed Dumbledore. (I'm not sure about Snape's full story, but the Potters probably would know. They fought to clear his name too)_

_After that time, when HE truly took over everything, it was just so… terrifying. He would kill and torture without showing any remorse. All I wanted was to get away, but I couldn't. I seriously considered suicide because I was scared of the life I had. But I couldn't kill myself because I feared death. Hahah, a coward's dilemma, isn't it?_

_There was a time Harry Potter and his friends were caught and in the Manor (which HE was using as a headquarters). They wanted me to tell them if they had really caught Harry Potter, to make sure, before they would summon the Dark Lord and tell him. I was reluctant. I gave them uncertain answers. I just… couldn't do what they were asking me to do._

_Later, they escaped with the help of our old House Elf._

_During the Battle of Hogwarts, I and two "friends" stayed to capture Potter. It was my last desperate attempt to improve things for my family. Then one of my "friends" sent fiendfyre burning everything. He died while Harry Potter saved my life. His friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley saved Goyle's life. He saved us again when he kept us out of prison._

_I'm sorry I was too much of a coward not to tell you sooner. I feared what you would think of me, of your whole family. We changed, yes, but we _still_ did awful things in the past…_

_We love you, son. And it is our hope that you live out your life much more sensibly and morally than any Malfoy before you had._

_Your father,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Scorpius stared at the letter. Draco Malfoy had finally opened up… Now, he understood. This was why every other kid hated or were suspicious of Malfoys. Those on the Potter's side would be suspicious of every Death Eater family. Those on the Death Eater side would be angry at any who were able to escape punishment. That's what Avery and Mulciber were so bothered about.

Glaring at the wall of their dormitory, Scorpius considered crumpling the paper up into a ball and throwing it.

He changed his mind.

No matter how much of a coward Draco Malfoy considered himself, Scorpius realized that it must have taken a lot of courage to write the letter. Grabbing a quill and parchment, he wrote his reply, one that thanked his father and reassured him. He wasn't a coward. He was a victim of circumstance. Or at least, that's what Scorpius thought.

* * *

What happened on the night of the Slug Club meeting was the subject of gossip for several weeks. Tiberius McLaggen was given detention for a week. But things other than the fight between two guys over a girl were what troubled Scorpius's mind. The letter, for one. As well as another thing.

Scorpius kept debating with himself (and Al joined in sometimes) whether or not he should talk to Rose. He had forgiven James, sure… but Rose… when he's about to consider it, she does something that would infuriate him. Then when she acts… agreeable for once, he'd feel the insane urge to snap at her and be disagreeable. It was… frustrating.

October was coming to an end. The first Quidditch match of the season was drawing near. Houses were becoming more competitive, fighting to be first to earn their House some points in class, or exchanging taunts in the corridors. Aside from Rose, Ted Lupin's episode, Professor Smith being his usual jerk self, and the still occasional crazy accusation, life was almost… normal. Or as close to _'normal' _as life in Hogwarts can get. At the very least… _normal_ and _consistent _could be interchanged…

Mostly, Professor Smith had taught them the theories and facts behind Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was something the twins found incredibly boring. As a result, they're minds wandered during class, after class, they depended on Al and Scorpius for notes. It irritated him sometimes, but still, he _was_ growing fond of them. They were fun and friendly. Bundles of laughs. Not to mention the pranks they would pull and the jokes they would make. What they lacked in theoretical classes, they were quite capable of making up for in practical classes. They were fair at Transfiguration, a fact Scorpius tended to envy. Some nights, it was sort of a trade- they'd help him practice Transfiguration while he helped them understand things like Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't always the case, sometimes they'd rather take their notes from Al, who didn't mind too much and didn't ask for something in return.

Today was different. For once, they were practicing what they discussed. He instructed them to pick a partner and then one would stun while the other used a shield charm.

Tom and Theo picked each other. Tricia Nott was trotting towards him before Mars blocked her way and claimed her as his partner. Scorpius was relieved. Al would make a better partner. Tricia was just… _weird_. Well, her… _friendliness_ was a good change compared to the questions and accusations, but it was… still weird.

When everyone had their partners, Professor Smith told them to begin. Red lights flashed from several wands, while invisible shields sent them bouncing aside.

On their first try, Al sent Scorpius crashing against some tables. Wincing at a bruise or two his back would show later, Scorpius stood up and walked back to Al. On his turn, Scorpius's spell hit Al's invisible wall, but instead of rebounding, it shoved Al backwards a few paces before his red stunning spell vanished.

"My turn!" Al grinned.

"You're not getting me this time!" This time, he focused on how strong he wanted to make his shield. When the red light came towards him, Scorpius yelled "Protego!" putting his energy and concentration into the spell.

Al's red stunner bounced off Scorpius's shield. He watched it zoom across the room… and hit the back of Professor Smith's head. It wasn't exactly as strong as any full-grown, well-practiced wizard's spell, but definitely, it would sting, even just a bit. Considering Professor Smith's temper, consequences wouldn't be good.

A look of fury on his face, Professor Smith stalked over. "Malfoy, detention later, before the Halloween feast."

"But-"

"Don't protest , Malfoy or I'll take points from your House."

"Professor, it wasn't Scor-" Al shrank back at Smith's glare.

When Smith walked to another part of the classroom, Scorpius raised his wand, pointing it at the back of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's head. "Just one little jinx. One little jinx at his ugly head."

"Scorpius, that's a bad idea…"

"Is it? One little jinx, why not?" Scorpius glared at Al.

"You'll get into more trouble…"

Scorpius frowned but bit back his retort.

* * *

Bats were fluttering all over the place, carved pumpkins replaced the lanterns and torches. Scorpius was heading towards Smith's office with his hands in his pockets, going over the possible things Professor Smith would have him do. One idea may be writing lines… that's what the twins told him they were made to do once, another would be helping Mr. Filch the caretaker clean trophies. The caretaker was a grouchy vulture-looking guy of about twenty, twenty-five years old. Rumor had it he was the son of the librarian and the previous caretaker of the same last name, who quit several years ago.

Scorpius paused when he saw some boys from the Slug Club exit the office, and walk along the corridor looking too casual, it felt suspicious. He recognized the golden-haired boy Al said was Luis, with the dreadlock boy Lee Jordan, and the redhead named Fred Weasley.

"Too bad James was too killjoy to come along."

"Yeah, he could've made this more fun!"

"But then he had to do his detention with McGonagall…"

"C'mon, let's get out of- Oh! Hey there, Scorpius!" Louis noticed him.

"Hi," Scorpius nodded his head. "What're you doing here?" he didn't expect them to answer the question honestly.

"Just passing through." Lee winked at him.

"What about you?" Fred asked, looking curious.

"Detention." Scorpius was feeling too lazy and uncreative to come up with a decent excuse. Honesty would do.

"With Smith?" Louis asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"You'll have fun tonight, mate!" Lee laughed. "We better get going. Oh, and Scorpius, we're going to smash Slytherin at Quidditch!"

"Not like I'll be playing." he muttered, even if they were already gone.

It wasn't long before Professor Smith arrived. "There you are." was his way of saying hello. Opening the door, he walked in and took a seat at his desk. "So instead of waving your wand hand around like some drunk pixie, you'll be using your hand for writing lines."

"Right."

Smith opened a drawer on his desk. Scorpius didn't understand what happened next. A grey fog came out of the drawer, floating until it was on top of desk, then on the other side of it, darkening into black, solidifying into shapes. They were… people!

Scorpius recognized the messy black hair and green eyes behind glasses- Al's father, Harry Potter, wearing black robes. Around him were a number of people that looked… somewhat familiar. There was a man and a woman, he remembered they were Rose's parents. There was a woman that looked like that Jacqueline girl from Ravenclaw. There was a man that looked like Luke Jordan. There were two men that looked Fred Weasley. There was a woman with blond hair and a blank look on her face. There were more and more of people appearing. All stood close together, glaring at Professor Smith as one.

When Scorpius looked at Professor Smith, there was none of the characteristic frown. His eyes were wide with horror. Scorpius himself was scared. What were they doing here? How did they _get _here? Scorpius knew of no transportation method that included coming out of a desk drawer.

Harry Potter spoke. "You selfish coward! You were never a true Hufflepuff, and never a true member of Dumbledore's Army. All of us were brave, loyal, intelligent. And you? You _RAN_!"

"Loser's Lurgy." the blond woman with the blank, dreamy face spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Look at me, Smith!" one of the men that resembled Fred Weasley was speaking. "I _died_ in the Battle of Hogwarts. But at least I _fought_. I fought so that people may wake up in the morning without wondering if it would be their last. I didn't _run _and _hide_ like you did."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Smith was on his knees, covering his ears and closing his eyes. Scorpius wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to get in the way. He didn't want to risk being noticed and have that group turning on him. Their effect on Smith was terrifying. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But the group surrounded Smith, ignoring his protests. "COWARD!" they continuously yelled out. "COWARD!"

"Get away from me!" Professor Smith's voice was unnaturally high when he got to his feet and charged past the people. Scorpius was shocked to see Smith run through them. They weren't _people_. Scorpius hurriedly followed Smith out of the office, the last thing he wanted was to be left alone with the group.

Professor Smith was breathing heavily when he banged the door closed. Then he snapped at Scorpius. "YOU! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Scorpius defended himself.

"That-that-… that must've been a boggart!" Smith was still panting, but the fear in his eyes was turning into fury. "Damn you! Where the hell did you get that boggart?"

"I-I- I didn't do that!"

"Liar!"

Scorpius glared at Professor Smith. That was the second time in one day!

"Argh!" Professor Smith took his frustration out on his own blond hair, pulling at it. When he dropped his hands, his hair was standing. He turned his back on Scorpius. Scorpius could not have been more confused. What just happened in there? But it infuriated him that Smith was taking it out on him. "Get out of my sight! Twenty points from Slytherin."

"But I didn't do that!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"

* * *

Whoo, Zacky's worst fear. Whatcha think?


	16. Nerves

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Heheh, yeah xD

**cyiusblack: **thanks :)

**RedCloakedMaiden: **thankya! :D

**Banab: **thanks for the add to your favourites and Story Alert ^_^

**MalforMaiden:** **(12)** Research? More like random guessing xD yeah, Scorpius didn't get in :( **(13)** Being annoying as children runs in her family, eh? :)) **(14)** YAY! I love you too!!! :D :D Well Ron DID fight in the Battle and went on the Horcrux hunt xD Haha xD Thanks :)) **(15)** Yay, I thought it was easy to guess instantly, I keep fearing this'll be predictable xD Thanks sooo much :D :D :D

**yellow 14:** Yeah, Scorpius is a magnet xD Guilt haunts him, yeah :D Heehee

**Zee:** lol, thanks xD

**KeysCanHurt:** Thanks for the proofread help in this chapter :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

Nerves

* * *

Scorpius arrived earlier than they expected him to at the feast. Professor Smith was at Professor Macmillan's side. Al wondered why Smith looked incredibly pale and it was clear Professor Macmillan was talking to him, but Professor Smith would barely look at him. It was odd.

They tried to get Scorpius to tell them what happened. The twins were more persistent. In the end, Scorpius finally choked out that Smith took points from Slytherin and yelled at him to get out.

"Why? I thought he'd want to torture you a bit."

"Did you do something, Scorpy?"

"I didn't do anything!" Scorpius had gone from a point that was between blank and irritated to a point that was furious. "Why do you think _I _did something? Why does everyone think _I'm _guilty?"

Al felt himself flinch when Scorpius banged the table with his fist. Georgia, who was a number of people away from them, looked in their direction. "Scorpius?" Scorpius ignored Georgia and continued.

"Oh, right. It's because I'm a _Malfoy_, isn't it?"

"Scorpy…" the joking looks on the twins' faces had been replaced by concern. Theo tried to speak soothingly.

"Don't talk to me!" Scorpius seemed to regret his words after he spat them out. He sucked in a large amount of air, then let it out slowly. "Sorry… I'm just…" he waved his hand, giving up on trying to find a good word. "stressed." was what he came up with.

With a groan, Scorpius lowered his forehead onto the table. "I hate this."

"Scorpius… we're your friends." Albus hated seeing his friends unhappy. And it was even harder being in between fighting friends. He hadn't had much opportunity to talk to Rose for a long time. The few times he did, she was often too irritable to properly talk to him. Sometimes shooing him away. "And we'll believe you and stick up for you even if other people won't."

"Yeah, Scorps!" Tom gave Scorpius a light punch. "We're here for ya!"

"Al and Tom're right!" Theo playfully ruffled Scorpius's hair.

Scorpius grunted. Then after a pause, he sat up. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Albus, Scorpius, Theo and Tom were on their way to the Common Room when they spotted the Quidditch Team Captain, Banquo Urquhart yelling at Beater Oak Bole. Their loud voices were echoing in the hall.

"Have you lost your mind? What were you _thinking_?"

"He started it!"

"I don't care!"

"He called me stupid just coz this is my second time to take fifth year. I ain't stupid!"

"And punching his face _in front _of Smith was your solution? You moron! Smith _LOVES_ Hufflepuff and _HATES _Slytherin! You didn't expect him to give you detention every night 'till after the match, did you? You just- AARGGH! DAMMIT!"

"But the guy was askin' for that punch, Banquo!"

"Just-just- get out of here! You're out of the team if you're gonna pull stunts like that on the week before the match!"

Bole was a Beater. Bole was being kicked off the team. Albus felt a grin forming on his face. He saw the twins had come to the same conclusion. That meant-

"MALFOY!" Urquhart had spotted them and was coming over. "You're in." he prodded Scorpius's chest. Scorpius looked blank, like he was still trying to take it all in. "Training will be every night until our first match against Gryffindor. Do your homework and all that crap before dinner, coz you might not have time after training. Understand?"

Scorpius was still blank-looking, but he at least nodded.

"Good." Urquhart strode off to the Common Room.

"What happened?" Scorpius blinked.

"Scorpy!" Theo ruffled Scorpius's hair again, making it messier. "Your bad luck finally spun around!"

"You're a Beater!"

"Congratulations, Scorp!"

"I… what…?"

Tom bumped his palm against Scorpius's forehead. "Wake up!"

"Wait… I'm still… wait, what?"

"You-" Al started.

"-are-" Tom continued.

"-a-" Theo added.

"BEATER." they spoke at the same time.

"I'm not dreaming?"

Al laughed. "Do you want to be?"

"We could knock you out-"

"-if that's what you want, Scorpy."

"No! I'm still… WHOA!" Realization _finally_ hit Scorpius. "Beater! Me!"

"Took you long enough." Theo shook his head, a look of amusement on his face.

* * *

"Rose."

She looked up at the sound of her name, tearing her eyes off _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp. She'd been looking through the library for any Quidditch-related book that would help her calm her nerves. Her heart would hammer and her stomach would twist every time she thought about the upcoming match.

"Over here." the voice came from behind a bookshelf.

Ready to throttle whoever had decided to distract her from her research, Rose was surprised to find Albus there. "What are you-" she spoke loudly.

"Ssshh!" she was shushed by Al in front of her and Madam Pince somewhere nearby.

"How are you, cuz?" Al asked in a whisper.

"I…" she thought of the anti-Slytherin letters from her father. He apparently thought they would reassure and encourage her, since she told him she was nervous and scared. She thought of the long speeches of Tiberius McLaggen before every training session. Not to show weakness to the enemy. She thought of the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. She thought about the fact that the upcoming match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. That would make Slytherins her enemies... or at least... for the Quidditch season...

To hell with it all.

"I'm terrified!" she managed to keep her shriek a squeak Madam Pince might not here. "I don't want to disappoint mom and dad, they're so proud of me. I don't wanna let Gryffindor down. Luke and Fred keep teasing me, saying I'll fall. Yeah, they're just joking around... but it doesn't make me any less scared! Then when I tried talking to my roommates, Ria, she tried to be comforting, saying it's in my blood, but she barely knows anything about Quidditch! How could she know? How could I know I got dad's… Quidditch skills in my blood? I might have mom's… lack of it! And mom also said that dad wasn't the best when he first started out. What if I'm like that? What if I'm horrible since I'm just starting out? And Demelza just makes a joke out of everything! Jenny Hooper and Anna Kirke, well all they care about is being envious because I get to hang out with the oh-so-hot Quidditch players. Hello! Fred is my cousin, Luke is… Luke. McLaggen's good-looking, but after what he did to Victoire, I can't look at him in the same way. Thank God he'll be gone next year. Ronnie Hooper-"

She was babbling. Rose stopped herself when she realized that.

"I know it must be a lot of stress." Al's voice was kind, comforting. He hugged her. Rose bitterly wished she had Al for a brother instead. Hugo could be so annoyingly shallow… actually, he could be annoying, period.

Al at least listened. This was what felt good, really. She could yammer and blabber, and he'd listen. The girls she hung out with when she couldn't be with Al -which had become always since her fighting with Scorpius- weren't always… there. Ria couldn't relate to anything Quidditch, Demelza had a short attention span, Jenny only ever talked about boys, and Anna usually talked to Jenny instead of Rose.

"Thanks, Al." she said, feeling extremely grateful.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately… it's just this whole…"

"Gryffindor-Slytherin thing?"

"Yeah. Why couldn't you be Gryffindor instead?"

Al just shrugged. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it…

"Have you heard about Scorpius?" he asked quietly.

Now _that_ she didn't feel like talking about. What with all the things on her mind, she barely had room for him. And that's what irritated her most, drove her overboard when they were in the same room. She had enough things on her mind, she didn't need him coming in and… and reminding her of… things!

"Sorry… nevermind." Al noticed her expression. How does he always notice everything? It freaked her out sometimes.

"No…" she felt guilty. He put up with her babbling. She might as well hear him out at least. "What is it? Did he get into some kind of trouble again?" the last part was half joke.

"Haha, he does attract trouble, doesn't he?" Al chuckled before being serious. "He's Slytherin's Beater. Bole got kicked out. Scorpius is in."

It took her some seconds to analyze this, to understand. Then it struck her. "We're playing against him."

"Right…"

"He's Beater! He's gonna kill me!"

"SHUSH! Miss Weasley, shall I come over there and bring you out of the library myself?"

"Sorry, Madam Pince!" Rose called to the librarian. "I'll be quiet, I promise!"

"Naw! Scorpius isn't a killer!" Al reassured her. Somewhat. "I don't think he'd do that. I… uh… just wanted to tell you. So… y'know… you wouldn't be surprised… or caught off-guard or whatever."

"Okay… thanks." she forced a smile.

Al didn't look convinced. "You don't have to be scared of him."

Rose winced. Was it so obvious? _Get that grimy hand away from me, you filthy halfblood_! Would Scorpius want to knock the filthy halfblood off her broom? As Beater… he kind of had the power to do that. "I'll try not to be…" she muttered. Rose pictured Scorpius, his grey eyes cold and merciless, flying after her on a broom, Beater's bat in hand. Didn't she have a dream similar to that before?

Al hugged her again. "Just do your best. You'll get through the match. Alright?"

"Alright." she hugged him back. "Thanks again."

* * *

Whee. I was supposed to put the match itself in this chapter. But I cut it and moved it to next chapter :P


	17. Quidditch

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**cyiusblack: **:)

**Blaze Moonlight: **cool name! Thanks for the add to your Story Alerts ^_^ And why thank ya :D That's what I wanted to work on while I was writing this, characterization and all that. :D Haha, is this soon enough? ;)

**MalfoyMaiden: **see? you can't blame her. Blame the source of her traits =)) Eh, she'll change... eventually. Hahahah! Love you too :))

**Zee: **Lol xD No, I'm not on steroids, I'm on summer break :P And it's not a chapter every two days... it's sort of... a chapter a day xD Naw, sorry, she's not going away :P But she will mature... sooner or later xD

**fauxingenue: **thanks for adding this to your Story Alerts :D

**KeysCanHurt:** Thank you once again for your help :D

* * *

This particular chapter took some time to write and more time to think up and visualize... xD mrah, hope y'all enjoy :P

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

Quidditch

* * *

Scorpius tossed and turned in bed, shivering. Despite the warmth his thick blankets offered him, he felt like he was submerged in ice-cold water. Well, more appropriately, blown about by freezing winds. Visions, images, sounds flashed through Scorpius's mind. There was the sinister laughter of Avery and Mulciber. Their cruel faces flashed in front of him.

He was on his broom, they were on their own brooms. The boys who had attacked him that night weeks ago... James wasn't there though. Scorpius dived downwards, away from the circle surrounding him. They gave chase. The wind was cold. It was numbing him. He could barely keep his eyes open to see where he was going.

A Bludger came towards him. Scorpius lifted his bat, only to find he wasn't holding one. He yelled in terror when the Bludger came towards him, the image of Areson's face on the surface of the ball.

"Scorpius! Wake up!"

"We can't breathe!"

Scorpius blinked. He had his arms around the twins, hugging them as tightly as he had clung to his broom when he realized he had no Beater's bat. Immediately he let go. "Sorry!" he said hastily.

"Nightmares again?" Al was sitting at the edge of his own bed, looking over at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, embarrassed.

"Urgh! I'll never get any sleep here." Mars looked murderous, but he was smart enough to know not to pick a fight when he was outnumbered four to one. "I'm sleeping in the Common Room. It's _quieter_ there."

Just as Mars opened the door, Georgia burst in. "What happened?"

The five boys yelled out at the same time. Then Mars hurried outside.

"Georgia!" Al wondered why she was in here.

"This is a _boy's_ dormitory-"

"-unless of course-"

"-you're secretly a boy…"

"Are you, Georgia?"

"Shut up." Georgia rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl; don't make me have to prove it to you."

"NO!" they yelled out, at the same time.

"Er… we don't need to see, thanks." Theo chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, don't take away our child-like innocence yet, we're not ready."

"What? Innocence? Since when were you two innocent?" Scorpius asked them.

"Wait! So who was yelling?" Georgia wasn't about to let them play around until she was sure none of them were hurt.

"Scorpy was." the twins said automatically.

Scorpius glared at them. "It was just… it was nothing."

"Ickle Scorpykins was-"

"-having a bad dweam!"

"Shut up, you two!" Scorpius threw a pillow at the twins.

Rolling her eyes, Georgia turned around. "Good night, boys."

* * *

"Rose… you look pale."

"You look like a vampire."

As ever, Ria was observant and Demelza was indiscreet. "Should I drink your blood, 'Elza?" Rose asked her.

Demelza grinned but shook her head.

"I'm scared." Rose whined, burying her face in her arms on the table at Great Hall.

"Why?"

"Demelza, Rose told you before- she's scared because the match is tomorrow.

Rose whimpered. What if Scorpius was still mad at her? Well _DUH_, he _was_ still mad at her. Otherwise, he'd have walked up to her and said he forgave her… or… whatever, something like that. Would he have the nerve to aim every Bludger at her? The thought was among those that had plagued her. Others were falling off her broom from sheer clumsiness. Another was the possibility of her missing the hoops when throwing the Quaffle.

"Someone kill me now."

"With what?"

"Demelza!"

"It was a joke! Gosh, Ria, you take everything seriously!"

* * *

The morning of the Quidditch match was bright and cold. Scorpius and Rose were both wracked by their nervousness. Though Rose openly showed it to her friends, Scorpius hid his before whining quietly about his fears. The Gryffindor first year girls and the Slytherin first year boys had to drag their first year Quidditch player to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Scorpius saw Rose being dragged forward by her friends, Scorpius felt insanely amused and satisfied. He relaxed immediately, yanking his robes free from Theo. Faking confidence, Scorpius marched towards a seat at the Slytherin table. Then he felt nervous again and could barely eat.

When Georgia saw him poking his sausage with his fork but not touching it, she walked up to him. "Do I _have_ to feed you myself for you to eat?"

Unwilling to endure that kind of humiliation, Scorpius shook his head side to side and tore a large chunk out of the sausage with his teeth.

"Good boy." Georgia patted his head. "Don't worry, Scorpius. You'll be fine."

He nodded his head even if he didn't believe her. It was just so she'd go back to her seat. Thankfully, she did.

* * *

Half an hour past ten found Rose heading towards the locker room, changing her mind, preparing to run back and hide under her bed in their dormitory, only to be stopped by her friends. Demelza seemed to be finding it an entertaining game.

"C'mon, Rose. You can do it!"

"Be brave, Thorny! Gryffindor and all that!"

Yes… Gryffindor. Brave… right. Gulping, Rose turned her back on the path that would take her back to the Common Room.

* * *

The new emerald Quidditch robes his father had paid for at the last minute fit Scorpius comfortably. Even if he felt anything but comfortable.

"Listen up, everyone." Urquhart called for their attention. "Today's the day. Just remember what we've practiced, and you'll all do fine."

"You okay, kid? You look… pale."

"What?" Scorpius blinked, and then looked at the one who had addressed him. It was the heavily built Keeper Mark Montague. "I'm always pale." was the first response that came to his mind. Well… it was true… Scorpius _was_ pale… but the twins had noted tactlessly that he could get even paler when he was… _stressed_… like now.

Mark grinned, looking amused.

"Skin tones, aside," Dara Vaisey, their Chaser, and a good one at that, spoke up. "Can we get on now?"

"One last thing." Urquhart's dark eyes roamed the room, resting on each player briefly. "We're going to win this, alright? I can feel it! And don't forget what we've pointed out before- they've got a first year and a second year as Chasers, so either-"

"They get overconfident and mess up, or they get overly nervous and mess up. We know!" Dara interrupted impatiently. "Can we go now?"

Urquhart looked irritated when he said. "Fine. Let's go. Let lions feel snake fangs!" He roared the last part.

Mark the Keeper, Derrick the Beater and Henry the Seeker whooped and howled. The Chaser girls Dara and Patricia cheered "YEAH! Slytherin!" They left the locker room and walked into the field rowdily, the loud cheering exciting them. Scorpius didn't feel like he had the voice to do the same.

Madam Hooch was waiting in the middle of the field. Luke and Fred from the other team were playfully shoving each other around as Gryffindor made its way there. When both teams reached Madam Hooch, their behavior changed. Every player was standing still, but gleams that ranged from challenging to hostile were reflected in the eyes.

What stood out were Rose's wide brown eyes. She looked just as nervous as Scorpius felt. When she noticed him staring, he looked away, tightening his grip on his bat.

"I want a fair game from all of you." Madam Hooch's hawk eyes observed them. Urquhart and McLaggen shook hands, meeting each others' glares without looking away. Their eyes were still locked on each other when they released and stepped away. Scorpius thought he heard them mutter threats to each other.

"Mount your brooms." They did. Scorpius's grip on the bat was as tight as his grip on his broom. He could do this… he had practiced every night with the team. He did fairly well during practice… yes, he could do this. "On my whistle… three… two… one."

The whistle blew.

Madam Hooch and the fourteen players rose up on their brooms. Scorpius actually found himself feeling less nervous. This was just like they practiced. He knew he could handle this. The crowd was roaring, Gryffindor and Slytherin cheered loudly for their teams, all wearing their House colors. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were either sporting Slytherin green or Gryffindor red. Although it seemed Gryffindor had more support…

So what? Scorpius was starting to get used to the lack of support.

"Luke Jordan of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, passes to Parvati Thomas," Scorpius flew around trying to find a Bludger to hit towards them. Urquhart and Dara were swooping around the dark-skinned Gryffindor Chaser, trying to steal the Quaffle from her. "Thomas dives, Urquhart and Vaisey collide! Hope Urquhart doesn't get hurt… he's actually quite good-looki-"

"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY! You are here to do the commentary for the match, not for sightseeing!" Professor Longbottom scolded.

"Sorry."

Urquhart had taken the Quaffle from Thomas and was now heading towards the goal posts. Scorpius saw the jet-black streak coming towards the Slytherin Chaser. Leaning forward, Scorpius drove his broom towards Urquhart and the Gryffindor Chasers trying to get the Quaffle from him.

Scorpius swung his bat, hitting the Bludger before it hit Urquhart, who had his back to it. He grinned when the Bludger ended up out of the Quidditch pitch.

"Urquhart shoots and… SLYTHERIN SCORES! Slytherin leads by ten points. Oh, and did you see Malfoy hit that Bludger? He's skinny now, but I think he'll be a hearthrob when he's fift-"

"WEASLEY!"

"SOR-RY!"

Something thumped the back of his head. "Oy, Malfoy, get your head in the game!" Derrick sounded partly annoyed, partly amused. "You can return-flirt Weasley later." Then with a laugh, he added, "Or when you're fifteen."

Feeling his cheeks warming, Scorpius prodded Derrick with his own bat. "Shut up!"

Still chuckling, Derrick, pointed at a Bludger, "You see that one?" Scorpius nodded. "D'you see the other one?" Scorpius followed where Derrick was pointing. There was a Bludger at another side of the field. He nodded when he saw it. "Alright, here's what we do- just like practice. Pick a Bludger and hit it at a target. Target's whoever happens to have the Quaffle. Got it?"

Scorpius nodded, understanding. "Good. Don't be afraid to hit even if it's a girl, it's just a game, and Madam Pince'll fix her if she's hurt. Ready?"

"Yeah."

After nodding, Derrick flew towards one of the Bludgers while Scorpius headed for the other. "Rose Weasley of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, passes to Luke Jordan. Jordan flying towards the Slytherin goal." Scorpius slammed the bat against the Bludger. On the other side of the Quidditch pitch, Derrick hit his chosen Bludger as well.

"Fred Weasley hits a Bludger away from Luke Jordan, and OH! Luke Jordan is hit! The Quaffle is dropped and then it's caught by Patricia Pucey of Slytherin. She shoots and-- McLaggen SAVES! Jordan seems to be alright, by the way. But did everyone see how McLaggen saved? He is SOOO-"

"WEASLEY!"

"Er… Professor, I was going to say… er…uh… he's so _professional_… at… saving. That's what I was going to say!"

Rose had the Quaffle now and was flying towards the Slytherin side of the field. Scorpius scanned the air for a Bludger to hit towards her. "Rose Weasley of Gryffindor shoots… and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Gryffindor and Slytherin have ten points each."

Scorpius frowned. He scanned the field for Henry Harper. Their Seeker was to the side, looking around. It looked like he still hadn't found the Snitch. Urquhart had the Quaffle now. "Banquo Urquhart passes to Dara Vaisey, Vaisey shoots… Slytherin scores! Slytherin has twenty points while Gryffindor has ten. Come on, Gryffindor!"

"Luke Jordan takes the Quaffle, passes to Rose Weasley, Weasley passes- OH! Pucey of Slytherin got the Quaffle! She dodges a Bludger hit by Fred Weasley. You have better aim than that, Fred!"

"Weasley, give me that now."

"_NO_!"

"Then do it properly!"

"Fine! Sheesh! Anyway, Parvati Thomas has the Quaffle now… and… she's hit by a Bludger from Derrick Gallows. Is she alright? She's alright. But Vaisey of Slytherin has the Quaffle now. Has anyone noticed how handsome and muscular Derrick Gallows is? Too bad he already has a girlfri- sorry Professor Longbottom! I'll do it right from now on! I will! I promise!"

"Just get on with the commentary."

A Gryffindor Beater had sent a Bludger towards Dara Vaisey. Scorpius flew towards it, urging his broom to go faster. "Come on…" he felt the cold wind waving his hair about. He was almost there.

Scorpius hit the Bludger back towards the Gryffindor Beater. The Beater ducked, looking like he swore.

"SLYTHERIN SCORE." Dara made it! The crowd roared and cheered. Scorpius punched the air, howling. "Slytherin leads by twenty points. Thirty-ten." They were doing well. "Rose Weasley takes the Quaffle. She dodges a Bludger sent at her by that Derrick Gallows of Slytherin. Weasley passes to Jordan. Jordan shoots-- GRYFFINDOR SCORES! HURRAY!"

Scorpius frowned. "Slytherin leads with thirty points and Gryffindor has twenty points."

"Vaisey of Slytherin has the Quaffle. She avoids Luke Jordan of Gryffindor. She's coming towards the Gryffindor goal. Get ready, McLaggen! Vaisey shoots and… McLaggen SAVES!" Cheers from the Gryffindor side, hisses and boos from the Slytherin side.

"Parvati Thomas of Gryffindor has the Quaffle. She dives to avoid Banquo Urquhart of Slytherin, and passes to Rose Weasley. Weasley shoots, GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Thirty points for Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Urquhart has the Quaffle." Scorpius flew towards Urquhart when he saw Fred Weasley flying towards a Bludger. When Fred hit the Bludger, Urquhart had passed to Dara Vaisey. Following the Quaffle, Scorpius flew towards her, but kept his eye on the Bludger, which was drawing near.

Before it got to reach him, Derrick had come and hit the Bludger back at Fred.

Fred sent the Bludger back towards them

Derrick sent the Bludger towards Parvati Thomas, who Scorpius just realized was holding the Quaffle. She flew out of the Bludger's way. Scorpius yelled in frustration when she scored.

Gryffindor was leading by ten points.

A half hour later found Gryffindor leading with a hundred points and Slytherin behind with fifty points… growing more and more frustrated and irritable. Scorpius swung every Bludger in sight at the red robed figures. Derrick was doing similar, but with less aim and more strength, his rising temper affecting his focus. Dara was yelling and swearing at everyone who came too near. Banquo himself was being more critical than usual, biting everyone on his team with his sharp words. Henry was also starting to lose his patience glaring at anyone who passed in front of him as he searched for the Snitch. Mark too, was yelling at every Chaser he passed the Quaffle to after a Gryffindor scores or tries to score. Even Patricia, who was easily the most patient and quiet, was starting to get snappy.

"Scorpius…"

"What?" Scorpius spun around, brandishing his bat. He was shocked for a moment to see Rose.

"I'm sorry… about…"

To hell with the forgiveness crap. He might have wanted it long before this match, but right now, the match was all he could think about. The fact that they were losing made him feel worse. Not waiting for her to finish her apology, he flew past her, bumping her shoulder as he did so. There was a Bludger heading towards Patricia, who had the Quaffle. Scorpius's bat collided with the Bludger, hitting a Gryffindor and driving his broom off its course.

"Patricia Pucey of Slytherin shoots… and McLaggen SAVES!"

Scorpius growled in frustration while Patricia cursed under her breath.

"Luke Jordan of Gryffindor brings the Quaffle to the Slytherin side, passes to Parvati Thomas and--- Montague SAVES. Banquo Urquhart of Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Passes to Dara Vaisey, to Patricia Pucey, back to Urquhart and—SLYTHERIN SCORES! Slytherin has sixty points while Gryffindor's still in the lead with a hundred points."

Scorpius was seriously tempted to hit Dominique Weasley with a Bludger, but changed his mind and hit it towards Luke Jordan instead. "Jordan hit by a Bludger, drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Slytherin's Dara Vaisey, she passes to—Rose Weasley of Gryffindor got the Quaffle! Wait… what is Vaisey doing?"

What _was_ Dara doing? Scorpius flew closer to see her trying to yank the Quaffle out of Rose's grasp. They were both pulling at it, trying to take it from the hands of the other.

"Well it looks like Weasley and Vaisey are trying to get the Quaffle from each other. I know Rose, she's stubborn, but Vaisey seems to be stubborn too. I don't know how long that's going to take, so let's divert our attention. McLaggen looks AMAZING. He really dives for the Quaffle. And Urquhart, he's so determined, and so handsome, that's what makes him so appealing, really. Gallows Derrick… his girlfriend is the luckiest girl in the-"

"WEASLEY! Do you want me to write letters to your parents?"

"NO! Professor Longbottom! Please! Have mercy!"

"You're trying my patience. You know that, right?"

"Sorry…"

Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off Dara and Rose trying to wrestle the Quaffle away from each other. Wasn't that some sort of foul? He took his eyes off the fight to search for Madam Hooch. She was arguing with Fred Weasley. He could just barely hear their voices. Fred was claiming what he did was just a joke when he hit Patricia with the bat.

Scorpius looked away from them to see what was happening with the Quaffle. Dara was arching her back, looking like she was trying to pull extra hard. But then Scorpius realized what she was doing just as she actually did it. The Slytherin Chaser swung her head forward and slammed her forehead against the head of the Gryffindor Chaser.

That sure worked. Dara must have a really hard head, because Rose released the ball and was tilting backwards.

"Dara Vaisey takes the Quaffle, although I'm not quite sure if she did it legally. Someone ask what Madam Hooch think—it's a BLUDGER!"

"What?" Scorpius had been watching Rose swaying dangerously on her broom like she wasn't in control of it. A Bludger _was_ coming towards Madam Hooch. But she dodged it in time. Relieved, Scorpius was about to return his attention to the game when he noticed that Rose was falling.

Everyone had their attention on Madam Hooch and Dara at the moment, huddled together, arguing about the rules.

"Dammit, Rose," Scorpius muttered, flying towards the falling red figure. Someone was bound to notice it. She was falling faster now, her scarlet Quidditch robes being toyed with by the wind. Her scream came out of her wide open mouth.

Gasps and yells from the crowd and Dominique told him they finally noticed.

Scorpius dived towards her, letting go of the hand holding his broom to reach out for her robe. When his fingers brushed the fabric he gripped a handful of the hood of her robe.

Scorpius suddenly felt uneasy, with only his legs gripping his broom, and Rose's weight pulling his broom downwards slightly. She was whimpering, trying to stay still but shivering.

"What happened?" he didn't know where the force of his voice came from. It was either he was irritated with her for falling off her broom in the first place, irritated with Dara for doing something so… wild. Or he was just concerned…

"I don't know! I was just… I felt really dizzy, the next thing I know, I'm falling!" She shuddered, which only made the broom sway and tilt further downwards. "Why aren't you letting me fall?" her voice was soft and the frosty wind was picking up.

He just barely heard her question, and when she said it, it surprised him. "What kind of question is that? Do you _want_ to fall?"

"NO!"

"Then why the heck did you ask?" Scorpius tried pulling her up, but he barely lifted her a few inches before she lowered again. "Can you try to swing onto my broom?"

She kicked the air and twisted, trying to, while he made another attempt to pull her up. Rose made a clumsy attempt to clamber onto his broom but failed when she slipped. If she hadn't grabbed his bat and clung onto it for dear life while he was still gripping it, she might have fallen… again.

"SCORPIUS! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've been the world's meanest brat, I'm sorry for the stuff I said when I lose my temper. I'm sorry I didn't stop James when he was y'know… I'm sooooooo sorry about what happened that night! I'm sorry… for being a filthy halfblood…"

"Y-…" Scorpius blinked, then pulled on his bat. "Whatever, just get on the dang broom."

Finally, she was able to mount his broom in front of him.

"Malfoy, is she alright?" McLaggen had flown over.

"Are you?" Scorpius asked her.

She made a small nod.

"And… I forgive you… I'm sorry too for being so… short-tempered with you..." He whispered into her ear while they brought the broom slowly down to the ground.

When their feet touched the ground, Rose wobbled. "I still feel dizzy… does Dara have a reinforced skull or something?"

Al had come running over while Madam Hooch landed next to them, blowing her whistle. "Mr. Potter, take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing." When Al and Rose had gone, she addressed the remaining thirteen players. "Gryffindor, do you have any reserve Chasers present?"

"Well, James is still banned… but there's the kid Louis Weasley who could play." McLaggen answered.


	18. After the Match

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**jmcmutt: **thanks for adding this to yer story alerts. Thanks, I loved that too! :)

**MalfoyMaiden: **You're not used to it yet? /:) :P =)) Yay! I was worried about my Quidditch writing :)) Haha, we'll see what happens next :))

**Cassiopeia Potter **and** RyujiIshida:** thanks for story alert adding :D

**KeysCanHurt: **Yes, your highness xD :P =)) Thank you, your Keyness :)) I'll have you know I update more often than most :P Be grateful =)) xD

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** yeah he did :D lol, I'm glad it was unexpected xD

**sea mermaid princess **and** MrsCharlieHunnam:** Thanks for favourite-ing :D

**yellow14:** You are observant xD Hmm, we'll see if things get better or worse ;) Thank you :D

**Blaze Moonlight:** Yep! :D Awesomethankies :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

After the Match

* * *

"Malfoy! You didn't have to do that! You-you! I was about to score! Why did you- what did- why- you- damn you!"

Scorpius flinched as Dara continued to reprimand him when they continued the game. Would she ever shut up?

"Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin defends that… that Dara Vaisey from a Bludger. Isn't that young Malfoy _amazing_? He went and saved Rose from falling! See? I told you so! Scorpius is going to be a heartthrob! Rescuing girls-"

"Aren't you getting tired of talking, Dominique? I'll give you a break. Someone can take over for you."

"I'm fine, Professor! Really! I can handle this. Although some water would be nice… or… Butterbeer… Yes, that would be nice. Do you have- Oh! SLYTHERIN SCORED! That's… erm… wait, let me check. Slytherin has seventy points while Gryffindor has a hundred."

Scorpius noticed Henry speeding up, flying towards a point near the Slytherin goal posts. Then he saw a Gryffindor Beater going towards a Bludger, eyes on the Slytherin Seeker.

Charging past Derrick, who was protecting Urquhart, Scorpius went towards Henry, who was now zooming along the side of the field, hand outstretched. Ronnie Hooper the Gryffindor Beater sent a Bludger at their Henry to stop him from catching the Golden Snitch.

Scorpius's bat hit the Bludger towards the Gryffindor Seeker instead.

"Henry Harper of Slytherin has caught the Golden Snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

The cheers from the Slytherin side was deafening, whatever the Gryffindor side was yelling couldn't be heard over it.

"Whoo!" Scorpius cheered, "Go Henry!" The Slytherin team gathered around their Seeker, to pat his back or hug him, cheering for him.

"You!" Scorpius felt someone ruffling his hair. "Malfoy, what did I tell you about keeping your relationships with your girls out of Quidditch matches?"

"I… er…" Derrick didn't sound mad… right…? Scorpius was trying to find something to say when Dara spoke again.

"Malfoy, if it weren't for Harper, we might have lost!"

"But-"

"You shouldn't have risked your health and your broom to fetch an opponent." Urquhart's voice was calm.

"But you have to admit, Malfoy did a good job otherwise…" Scorpius was grateful Patricia spoke up.

"But still! She was a rotten little… brat! A brat who wouldn't let go of the damn ball! If she just leg go-"

"Dara, can you just drop it?" Henry Harper interrupted her rant. "I got the Snitch. We won. Isn't that all that ought to matter?"

"But what about next time, huh?"

"Next time, you won't go around ramming your head against Gryffindor players' heads." Urquhart had let his stern gaze fall on Dara this time.

"How else could I have gotten that f-"

"Could we just drop the subject?" Henry was speaking again. "Guys… and girls… let's not fight about it. I got the stupid Snitch so let's end the stupid fight. We won! Come on! Slytherin's probably waiting at the Common Room, we party every time we win a match!"

"Which has been what? Twice in the past decade or so…" Urquhart muttered, although Henry ignored him or didn't hear.

* * *

Someone had snuck food and drinks from the kitchens and people were taking advantage of what was available and free. Almost everyone in Slytherin was laughing and joking around, celebrating, enjoying themselves. Scorpius didn't feel like joining them yet. When he finally got away from a group who was confronting him after the whole Rose thing, he was able to sneak out of the Common Room. The event had been met by varied reactions. Some were pleased and would congratulate, others were disgusted and would reprimand. A few found it weird or amusing.

He opened the door only to walk into two figures who grunted when he collided with them. "Watch where you're go-" Scorpius stopped, when he recognized them. The untidy black hair and the bushy red hair. "Al! Rose!

"Scorpius!" Al recovered first. "We were just about to check if you were there!"

"Hi…" Rose was slightly behind Al.

"Er… hey!" he tried to think up a better greeting. He gave up and instead addressed Rose. "How's your head?" that didn't come out right.

"Much better!"

"So is your House bashing Slytherin for winning?" he asked curiously.

Rose laughed. "Some of them are."

Al poked Scorpius, "But some of them are glad you didn't throw Rose off your broom. James came over to the Hospital Wing to tell me to tell you that he thinks it was great of you. And I agree."

"It… well… what else could I have done?" he asked them.

"I could give a list."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at Rose, she looked more like she was joking than serious at least. Then he looked at Albus. "Al, there is really something wrong with your cousin. Earlier, she asked me why I didn't let her fall, now she's ready to give a list of things I could have done besides _not _letting her fall."

"Scorpy! There you are!"

"Ooh! With your new girlfriend!"

The Higgs twins had arrived.

"My what? She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Scorpius charged after the twins, who ran away from him, laughing their heads off and tossing taunts behind them.

* * *

"Well hello there, Al!" Hagrid gruffly greeted him as he opened the door to let Al in. "Shouldn' ye be up with yer fellow Slytheins celebratin'?"

Al shrugged, "They'll be fine without me." Well he _was_ proud of their Quidditch team, after that victory. But then he just wasn't in a partying mood. Also, he wasn't up to watching some people arguing about how the match went, particularly Scorpius saving Rose from falling. "How's the little Hippogriff?"

"He's doin' good, he is! Grown a bi', but not by much…"

Al walked in and found the baby creature with its beak around a teddy bear's throat. It was squawking and bouncing around, enjoying its toy. It had grown somewhat, its head reaching Albus's thighs. "Have you named him?" He knew from what stories his parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told them that Hagrid loved naming his 'pets'.

"Wha' do yeh think o' Thorntalon?"

The Hippogriff let out another squawk, bouncing over to Hagrid. "Li'l guy likes 'is name already!"

"Thorntalon's a nice name," Al nodded, smiling.

"So how're Rose an'… er… Scorpius?" Hagrid stroked Thorntalon's head while speaking to Al.

"Rose is writing a letter to Uncle Ron, she'll probably send it tonight or tomorrow... while Scorpius and the rest of the team are being surrounded by every Slytherin."

"Wonder how Ron's goin' ter react…" Hagrid spoke thoughtfully. "He holds a grudge against Slytherins, as ye'd know…"

Al nodded. "But don't you think that what Scorpius did would change his impression?"

"It should. Hope it does. Scorpius seems like a good kid."

* * *

The end draws near... :P When I put up my last chapter (twenty or nineteen), keep an eye out for my next story, which will take place in their third year :D


	19. Reactions

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden: **Yep =)) I considered Gryffindor, but ewan, I decided to let Slytherins win for once. Gryffindor wins everything xD What did you think the title was? :P if James hadn't been in detention? Maybe :))

**KeysCanHurt: **They're always losing, aren't they? =)) I decided to give them a chance :)) You'll see his reaction here :P Heheh, I guess I feel the same way :P Is this soon enough? /:)

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Great xD YES! They're straight xD We'll see Ron's reaction here :P xD

**VelvetandSilk** and **murtaghxblaiseyum: **thanks for adding this to yer Story Alerts :D

**Megan.**** R. Corey: **thanks fer Favourtite-ing and Story Alert-ing ^_^

**yellow14:** Heheh, Ron's still not as quick, he needs a bit more time to reflect. I don't think he's forgiven the Death Eater side for killing Fred or Malfoys in general for all the trouble they caused for his family... or at least not yet. xD

**Blaze Moonlight:** Lol xD I wanted to show a more passive side of Slytherin, and Harper was a good way to contrast Dara. Thanks a bunch :D Haha, Ron's reaction is right here

* * *

Hmm. This chapter will show a couple of hints on what will come up in the sequel. Keep an eye out, some won't be so obvious :P

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

Reactions

* * *

"THEY LOST?" Ron was staring at the letter in disbelief.

Harry wondered how something as simple as inviting his two best friends over would turn into another long, draining debate with his more hotheaded friend. They were talking idly, when a Hogwarts owl comes over with a letter from Rose. Just the other day, Al sent his parents a letter talking about the upcoming Quidditch match and how his friend Scorpius was nervous.

That friendship had been the subject of another debate they already had, weeks ago, when Rose sent a letter and Ron sent a Howler in return. It took McGonaggal's letter and being outnumbered by his friend, wife and sister for Ron to send the young Malfoy an apology.

Harry was not looking forward to hearing Ron rant about Slytherin beating Gryffindor.

"Let me see that!" Hermione grabbed the letter from her husband's hands and read through it.

"She fell off her broom?" It was another part of Rose's letter that Hermione was more concerned about. Harry found that sensible. Rose's health was worth more concern than Gryffindor's Quidditch success.

"Was she hurt?" Ginny spoke the question her husband was about to ask.

"Nope." Ron replied.

"And that's thanks to Scorpius Malfoy."

"What? How?" Harry asked.

"She said Scorpius caught her and helped her onto his broom when she was falling." Hermione answered, her eyes still on the letter.

"See, Ron? That Scorpius isn't bad!"

Ron avoided his sister's eyes. "Yeah… for now…" Then after pausing, Ron added. "Well I can't deny that the young Malfoy saved Rose… and there could be good in him… but still! He could be a good kid… _for now_."

"For now?" Harry stared at Ron. "Why can't you accept that Scorpius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are two different people? You can't accept that the Malfoys changed, but you could at least face the fact that Scorpius isn't Draco!" Ron was becoming more irrational than usual.

Ron _did _have a right to be suspicious of the old Death Eater families, considering how his family suffered during the Second War. But the way he viewed Scorpius Malfoy was irrational and immature.

"But… but…" Ron tried to find a good counterargument. "Draco Malfoy might still teach that midget Dark Arts and Death Eater ways!"

Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair in frustration. This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

"They're fighting again." Hugo pointed out.

Lily nodded, she could hear Uncle Ron's loud voice downstairs. A soft clucking noise attracted their attention. A small pale grey and brown figure moved about in a blur, making sideways hops. Then it tripped over its own feet and ended up sprawled on the floor in front of them.

"What's it doing?" Hugo asked, staring at the creature warily.

Lily laughed, patting the young ferret as it bounced back onto its feet. "That means Cookie wants to play." She stroked the fur on her pet's head. Cookie leaned against Lily, looking content.

"Why didn't you show me her the other times I came?"

"She was sleeping at the time."

"Oh…" After watching Lily toss a ball that Cookie eagerly chased, Hugo changed the subject. "If Rose got into the Gryffindor team, d'you think I could too? I really wanna play Keeper! Just like dad!"

"I dunno… you have to be really good…" Lily said, but then the idea of not getting in annoyed her. She wanted to get into the Gryffindor team too! "I wanna play Seeker! Just like daddy before, and like how mom played it for a while too."

"I think you'd be a great Seeker!" Hugo spoke eagerly, "And I'll be a cool Keeper! And then with Rose and James as Chaser, we'll be the bestest Quidditch team _ever_! Gryffindor will _smash _Slytherin! And Ravenclaw! And Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah!" Lily grinned, taking the ball from Cookie and tossing it across the room. Then her smile faded when she thought of Al. "But what about Al? He's in Slytherin… and their Malfoy friend… who plays for Slytherin…"

Hugo shrugged. "Dad says Slytherin sucks."

Lily frowned. "My brother's in Slytherin! He _does not _suck!"

Hugo put his palms up defensively. "I didn't say I agreed with him! He's right about some things, but when we found out Al's in Slytherin… I thought… well… maybe Slytherin isn't _that_ bad…"

"Good!" Lily picked up her ferret. "C'mon, it sounds like they're done arguing."

"That's great!" Hugo patted his belly. "I'm hungry! And I love how your mom cooks. Aunt Ginny makes food almost as good as Gramma Molly!"

"Yeah, she does." she nodded her head in agreement, but added. "But _no one _beats Gran at cooking."

"No one!" Hugo agreed.

When they got downstairs, Lily's parents looked annoyed, her dad's hair was much messier than usual. Lily had noticed long ago that her dad tended to ruffle his hair when he was stressed or angry. She also noticed that even if Albus's hair was naturally untidy, but acceptably, James ruffled his hair more than their dad did. James obviously seemed to find it cool. Lily didn't quite see it.

Aunt Hermione looked furious, and so did Uncle Ron, seated as far away from Harry, Ginny and Hermione as possible on the table. When Lily first heard of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione fighting, she had expressed her worry and concern to Rose and Hugo. They merely shrugged it off, saying it was normal for their parents to disagree over something, even the smallest things, but they always made up after. Or at least… Uncle Ron would beg Aunt Hermione to forgive him, more often than not.

"Hello, Lily, Hugo." Lily's mom, Ginny noticed them. "Cookie's awake for once?"

"Yeah, she's finally done with her nap." Lily answered, then wanted to ask what the fight was about, out of curiosity. "So… what…er…"

"Slytherin won against Gryffindor." Uncle Ron answered snappily.

"They did?" Lily stared at Uncle Ron.

Aunt Hermione looked even angrier after Uncle Ron spoke. "During the match, Rose fell off her broom…"

Lily gasped while Hugo reacted more loudly. "No! Is she hurt?" even if Rose and Hugo argued a lot, Lily knew Hugo would worry about his sister if she got hurt.

"No," Aunt Hermione shook her head, then with a meaningful glance at Uncle Ron, and an odd smile tugging at her lips, she added, "But Scorpius Malfoy saved her from hitting the ground."

"Really?" Lily stared at them all.

Harry nodded his head. "Really."

Lily found herself bouncing. "Scorpius saved Rose? That is _soooo_ romantic! It's just like in those muggle fairytales! The ones you told us before, Aunt Hermione."

Aunt Hermione actually laughed while Uncle Ron glared at his wife.

* * *

The Sunday morning after the Quidditch match, Scorpius, Al and the twins made their way to the table for breakfast. A more accurate term would have been raced to the table.

"I win!" Theo yelled triumphantly, with his arms in the air as he sat down.

"Second!" Tom sat next to his brother.

"Third…" Al sat next to Tom.

"No fair." Scorpius shook his head side to side, frowning as he sat down next to Al. "None of you went to bed tired."

"Uh, we kind of did, Scorpy." Theo contradicted him.

"We were partying with you too." Tom added.

"Or did you forget that?" Al seemed to enjoy siding with the twins and joining them in pointing things out to Scorpius.

"I get the point." Scorpius mumbled, accepting defeat only because he was hungry and would rather eat than argue with the twins and their 'adopted brother'. While stuffing a strip of bacon into his mouth, Scorpius felt eyes on him. Chewing, he looked up from his plate and looked around.

There, on the Ravenclaw table. That Chua girl and her friend, what was odd was that a Hufflepuff girl was with them. When they saw him looking at them, they immediately looked away, staring down at the Ravenclaw table.

Shrugging it off, Scorpius refocused his attention to his breakfast.

After eating, they grudgingly decided to finally do the homework they'd been ignoring all weekend. With the Quidditch match and everything, who actually _could _concentrate on school work? Now that the first was over, they had no choice but to get on with it.

Scorpius was passively listening to his roommates talking about a possible prank to pull on Mars when he noticed the same Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls walking towards them. Although he wouldn't so much call it walking… it was more like… what was her name? Paula Allen and the Hufflepuff girl were dragging Chua over. There was a Hufflepuff boy bringing up the rear, laughing. "What do you think they're up to?" Scorpius asked.

"And then we could run away with his robes after he showers."

"That is of course if he _does_ shower."

"Eww! D'you think he doesn't? Al, you could be right. Hmm, we should have a back up plan, right Tom?"

"Yeah… hey, what are those girls up to?"

"Dunno, but I find it amusing." Well it _was_. Scorpius watched them with his hands in his pockets. When Jacqueline refused to cooperate with the two, and continued to resist their pulling, Scorpius, feeling daring, closed the distance between them. This would be_ fun._ "What's happening?"

At the sight of him, Jacqueline Chua gasped and bowed her head so her black hair curtained her face, effectively hiding it from view. "Jacqui wants to talk to you." the Hufflepuff boy was still laughing.

"Doesn't look like it…"

"Come on, Jacqui!" Paula had relaxed her hold on Jacqueline, now that she no longer needed to pull, but she still didn't release her fellow Ravenclaw.

"You told us yourself you wanted to talk to him!" the Hufflepuff girl urged. Scropius remembered now that her name was Katy Timberwood. The Hufflepuff boy was Raphael McCartney.

"C'mon! Let him see that pretty Chinese face o' yours!" Raphael prodded Jacqueline's shoulder.

Behind Scorpius, the twins burst out laughing. They appeared on either side of Scorpius, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. "Let's see then!" they spoke eagerly.

"Can't force her if she doesn't want." Al's words showed concern, but his tone was more amused.

"Okay, fine!" Paula and Katy released Jacqueline and she straightened up, fixing her hair. Scorpius noticed that standing straight, she was taller than her captors, and roughly the same height as Scorpius and Raphael. Also, with her hair framing her face instead of hiding it, it was revealed that her cheeks were pink.

Trying to regain her dignity, she spoke, "Hi! Er… Scorpius… I just wanted to say that… that what you did yesterday… when you saved Rose Weasley… I er…" she shifted her weight from one foot to another then ran her fingers through her hair. "I think it was really great of you! Really… er… noble…"

"Er…" How should he respond? "Thanks...?"

"Woooohh! Scorpy!"

"Since when were you such a summoning charm?"

"Summoning charm?" Scorpius looked at the twins.

"Yeah, you attract girls like a summoning charm!" Theo chuckled.

"Shut up, you two!" Scorpius shoved them away from him.

"Well really! You do!"

"Yeah, first there's Tricia." Scorpius made a face.

"Then Rose."

"And now Jacqui!"

"You're talking about her while she's right there." Al spoke up.

Scorpius noticed that Jacquiline was hiding behind her fellow Ravenclaw and the two Hufflepuffs.

"Jacqui wants your autograph." Raphael grinned at Jacquiline. Obviously, all of this amused him greatly.

"My _what_?"

"Do you have any quill on you?" Theo asked.

"Scor would gladly write something for you!" Tom added.

Scorpius made a mental note to try throttling the twins later. Or hexing them if throttling wouldn't work. He could barely wait.

Katy pulled out a quill and parchment. "Here!"

* * *

*snickers* summoning charm... I was gonna say magnet, but then I realized they're wizards... magnets and they'd be like whut 0_o wizard equivalent of magnet could be summoning charm, right? xD

next chapter will most likely be the last, then on to the sequel ;)


	20. Coming Home for Christmas

* * *

**Times of Change**

* * *

**MalfoyMaiden:** Whoot! I've still got it! :)) =))

**KeysCanHurt:** Hahahaha! =)) Totally inspired by reality =)) Yeah, Lily is so cute :)) I'll start on their third year tomorrow or something :P =))

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Haha xD How things turn around, huh? xD

**yellow14: **Lol xD Haha, I loved Lily at that moment xD Grandparents would definitely disapprove... or at least the grandfathers. I think Narcissa would have changed somewhat, and Molly Weasley was always very considerate, understanding and patient... Lucius and Arthur... not so much xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

Coming Home for Christmas

* * *

November came and went. Albus found it much happier and easier than the previous months. Scorpius and Rose weren't fighting anymore, which was a relief! They were cheerful and talkative during freetime, the twins had also gotten to know Rose and were less hostile towards Gryffindor Rose. During the classes that Slytherin and Gryffindor were together, Rose and Scorpius would engage in friendly competitiveness. Rose 'won' more often than Scorpius did. Although lately, Al had been excelling at Potions, and he enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces when he would beat them quietly.

Tricia Nott would often sit with them when they were doing homework in the Common Room, talking animatedly to Scorpius, usually praising him, sometimes bragging about herself. Al often wondered if Scorpius even paid any attention to the things she would say. When it became really annoying, the four boys would resort to doing their work in the library, the Grounds, even at Hagrid's Hut a few times (Hagrid seemed pleased to have guests). They didn't always study in the same spot, their general plan being to avoid Tricia. Al only found her mildly irritating, but it _did_ get weird when she wouldn't leave Scorpius alone. It got even weirder when during the start of December, she started paying attention to Albus too. It surprised him when she randomly said he had wonderful eyes. After that, he was more than just halfhearted in their mission to get away from her during free time.

Jacqueline Chua and Paula Allen were actually quite friendly, they were also sympathetic whenever Slytherin and Ravenclaw had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Professor Smith was just as unfair as ever during class towards Slytherin, but less so with Ravenclaw. Professor Smith's impatience and biases made it hard for the Slytherins to excel, Jacqueline and Paula, who did better, would help them out when Smith wasn't looking. Jacqueline was shy at first, and would occasionally still apologize to Scorpius for the things she said when the year had just started. But as the weeks went on, and they got used to each other, Jacqui was actually talkative and amusing. Albus did notice though that she was quieter when she was directly talking to Scorpius or directly being spoken to by Scorpius. Paula was more focused, very dedicated to her studies, it reminded him somewhat of Rose. But when she wasn't focused on the subject at hand, she would engage in conversation, and an exciting conversation it would be.

The Hufflepuffs Katy Timberwood and Raphael McCartney, Albus still hadn't gotten to know very well yet. He knew that Katy was the daughter of Tamsin Applebee and Raphael was the son of Heidi Macavoy, both Chasers of Hufflepuff before. Katy and Raph both wanted to play as Chasers for Hufflepuff in the future, just like their mothers. During Herbology, they usually kept to themselves or their House, although Raphael would occasionally go over to them and talk to them. Sometimes, they would join Albus, Scorpius and Rose when the three sat by the lake on Saturday afternoons, Rose reading a book, Al and Scorpius daring each other to walk, slide or whatever else on the frozen water. On these times, the twins would be busy, planning pranks, Al assumed. The two Ravenclaws usually didn't join them too. Katy and Raphael though, when they came over, Katy and Rose would talk about books while Raphael would sometimes join Scopius and Al, sometimes talk to Rose. It didn't go past Al unnoticed that Raphael was friendlier, funnier and more attentive when he was talking to Rose and less so when talking to Scorpius.

Mars was as distant and irritable as ever, showing no intention of befriending his roommates. Even if Al felt some sympathy for him since Mars was pretty much alone when among fellow first years, Al would rather things stayed the way they were. Mars was just too loud, hot-tempered and violent. Not something Al wanted to get used to.

Rose's Gryffindor friends Ria Coote and Demelza Sloper were different. They seemed eager to get to know Rose's Slytherin friends. Ria was quiet and observant, mostly. Al found her unusual, she noticed things a lot… It made him a little… uneasy. Demelza on the other hand was random and easily excited… interesting, really. In the several times that Rose's Gryffindor friends and Al's Slytherin friends got together, Demelza and the Higgs twins took to each other quickly. The three would joke and laugh like old friends.

Another relief for Albus was that James was talking to him again. Although being in another year and another House and having a different set of friends, they didn't have a lot of free time to talk, they still managed to exchange some words in the Great Hall during meals.

Hagrid and Thorntalon were doing well too, although on one of their visits, Hagrid had said that he might get another dog, but he wouldn't until Thorntalon was old enough. What he meant by that, Al didn't really know. How could one even tell if a Hippogriff was _old enough_? Thorntalon was growing large, and was already about the size of a fullgrown German Shepherd. He would go on short hopping flights, but couldn't really soar high yet. Al also noticed that Scorpius and Thorntalon were getting along quite well.

"Al! You there? You're… spacing out."

"What?" Al blinked. Scorpius and Rose were looking at him strangely, and so were Tom, Theo, Ria and Demelza, who were in the compartment with them.

"What were you thinking about?" Ria asked.

"Oh… stuff…" Albus shrugged.

"Like what?" Demelza asked eagerly.

Al ran his hand through his hair then shrugged again. "Just… this and that… how this term went…"

"This term was a lot of things," Scorpius said, "But boring is not one of them."

"You got that right!" Demelza grinned, poking Rose and winking at her.

Rose slapped Demelza's shoulder and glared at her.

"So anyway…" Tom changed the subject. "Since Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match, who do you think will win?"

Al looked out the window. "Hufflepuff use a lot of passing techniques to score… so in the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match…"

"Ravenclaw won because they got to keep stealing the ball when the Hufflepuffs pass. We could do that!" Rose spoke confidently, but Al wondered if she felt as confident as she sounded.

"That's if you don't fall off your broom again." Scorpius snickered.

Rose glared at Scorpius before hitting his shoulder with her _Hogwarts, A History _book. "I wouldn't have fallen off if your stupid teammate didn't have such a thick skull!"

Scorpius laughed, yanking the book out of her hands so she couldn't use it as a weapon. "Or is it just because you have a weak head?"

"Weak head, that could be interpreted in more than one way…" Demelza sounded thoughtful while Tom and Theo burst out laughing.

"Weak head or did you mean weak mind, Scorpy?"

"Give me back my book!"

"Why? You weren't even reading!"

"It's so I can hit your head with it!"

"Then that settles it. I won't give it back 'till we reach the station."

"Snowball."

"WHAT? Just because I'm pale? Fine. Er… Carrot!"

"Uncooked meat!"

"Bloody meat!"

"Egg!"

"Apple!"

"I'm getting hungry." Theo interrupted them.

"Why do you two have to disgrace food?" Tom scolded.

The door to their compartment slid open and Mars in all his snarling troll-ish-ness showed himself. His dark eyes glared at each of them in turn before resting on Scorpius. "Think all's fine for you now, huh, Malfoy? Just you wait! When my brother an' all the others get back, you will be in _so_ much trouble!"

"Just get out of here, Flint!" Rose stood up before all of them could react, her hair looked fiery when she was angry. "Out!"

"Got your bush-haired girlfriend to protect you? Pathetic, you can't fight your own fights." Flint towered over Rose, looking down at her. "Mulciber and Avery won't let the little red bush get in their way. Just you wait, Malfoy! They'll get back at you!"

"OUT! OUT!" Rose shoved Mars. "LEAVE US ALONE!" She pulled her wand out from her robes and pointed it directly at Mars.

The wand seemed to alarm Mars. He stepped back, glared at them all one more time and briskly walked away.

* * *

Scorpius quietly watched the Potters and Weasleys greeting each other warmly, a big, happy family. The Higgs, Ria and Demelza had already gone to their families. Where was his? After hugging their parents and Aunt and Uncle, Al and Rose ran back to him.

"We want you to meet our family!" Rose said eagerly.

"Er…" Scorpius hadn't forgotten Mr. Weasley's glare last time they were here, or the Howler.

Al, as usual, noticed. "If it's okay with you, of course…" He glanced at his father, Harry Potter, before facing Scorpius. "Dad really wants to meet you, and Lily's really excited too… for some reason."

Scorpius looked from Rose to Al. They were encouraging… he might as well. At least he knew he had two friends he could count on to support him if something happened. "Alright." They pointed out who was who as they walked towards the family.

"That's my dad, Ron… you probably already know him… mom, Hermione, my brother, Hugo."

"You know dad, mom is Ginny, you know James-"

"Hello, Scorpius!" Harry Potter smiled.

"Hello, sir."

"Hah! None of that! Don't 'sir' me unless I'm giving a Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture."

Scorpius nodded.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Rose told me all about you!" A little girl of about eight or nine years old, with shoulder length red hair, was squealing. She was holding in her arms a furry mammal with a long body.

"Rose said what?"

"Stuff! Like how well you play Beater, and how you saved her and how-" Rose covered the girl's mouth.

"I guess… I should thank you… for what you did during that match…" Mr. Weasley muttered. Mrs. Weasley and the Potter parents were staring at him in shock.

"Uhh… you're welcome…"

"I'm Lily! And this is Cookie!" the girl had freed herself from Rose and was showing Scorpius her pet. "She's my ferret!"

"A ferret?" Scorpius observed the animal before tentatively reaching out to touch it. It didn't seem to mind when he stroked the ferret's fur. Scorpius grinned. "Cute!"

"Yeah, she is!"

"Lily, of all the pets you could have gotten, why that rat?" James shook his head disapprovingly. "And _Cookie_? Unbelievable. Snitch is a better name for a pet! Or Bludger or Quaffle."

"She's not a rat! And you don't name a pet after a _ball_!"

"Scorpius!" Scorpius turned around at the sound of his name. His parents were standing side by side. They looked uncomfortable. Then his father walked over.

Scorpius's father and Al's father stared at each other.

Finally, Draco Malfoy spoke. "Harry…" the word came out awkwardly, as if he had never used Harry Potter's first name to address him before.

Harry Potter looked surprised, but reacted calmly. "Draco."

"Well…" Scorpius was shocked by how Draco Malfoy seemed so at a loss for words. "Thanks for… keeping an eye on Scorpius until we got here."

Harry Potter nodded. "No problem."

"Bye, then…" Draco motioned for his son to follow as he walked back to his wife.

Scorpius waved at them. "Bye!" He thought he heard Mr. Weasley gasp something like "Bloody Hell!"

As he followed his parents, Scorpius wondered how the next term would go, and the school years after that. If there was anything he'd learned, it was that very few things were truly predictable. Unexpected things happen. Who knew a Malfoy would befriend a Potter and a Weasley? It was a change. And even if a few grandparents would curse and swear and disapprove, Scorpius thought it was a pleasant change.

* * *

So. What Houses do y'all think Lily and Hugo should be in? I'm curious :)

Oh, and I hope y'all have enjoyed the kids as kids in this story, in the next, they'll be thirteen-year-olds already! MWAHAHAH! Hurray for stolen innocence xD

Their third year story will be up... maybe day after tomorrow, coz I got a soccer tournament tomorrow... so whatever, just keep an eye out for it ;)


End file.
